Dirty Little Secret
by Nadine Masen Whitlock
Summary: AU AH There is nothing more tempting than the forbidden. That goes double for Edward Cullen. Mobcentric storyline. *Story discontinued due to editing*
1. Meeting Edward

Pairing: Edward/Bella.

Disclaimer; the Twilight saga doesn't belong to me. I make no money from my stories.

Warnings: NU18. Contains underage sex and a dirty talking Edward. Strong language and questionable adult situations. This is an age gap fic, and naughtiness abounds. Bella is very young when this story begins. But there are a couple if time lapses and she will be older eventually! Although the age gap wont lessen, obviously. Be warned. Thanks!

A/N; This chapter has finally been Beta'd by Fran :) I'm so happy! It's all sparkly now, just like the others.

Chapter One - The game begins.

The overhead lights glittered with subtle sophistication as a myriad of couples swayed gently to the music. Conversation ebbed and flowed around me and I sigh; probably for the fiftieth time this evening as boredom washed through me, leaving me lethargic. I needed some excitement, I'm too young for this kind of life.

Reaching over lightly as a waiter passed, I slipped a glass of champagne off his tray. His eyes flashed to my face with a frown that disappeared as soon as he caught sight of me, with a slight smirk and an eyebrow waggle he moved on.

In his defense, I certainly did not look sixteen. My sea green gown is fitted, old world glamour. It shimmered as I moved, crystals sewn onto every centimeter of its expanse. The length is long, with a very deep slit that revealed much too much leg. The whole ensemble gives the impression of water. I love it as its color compliments my chocolate brown hair and alabaster skin to perfection. My hair hangs free tonight, maybe because it annoys my mother that I won't have it cut into some chic do. It is long and untamed, falling from my head to my hips in a waterfall of wanton curls and waves.

It is my one rebellion.

Otherwise, I am the dutiful daughter and do as I'm told, so my one bit of rebellion is overlooked.

A sip of the bubbly liquid slipped down my throat and I welcomed the slight burn along with the relaxation that followed. Mother and her damned fundraisers. I hated them but really didn't have a choice about attending them. My dad hated these things as much as I did, but even he had succumbed to Mother's pleading tonight.

The only bit of excitement on the proverbial horizon was that I heard Dad telling Mother that his friend was coming in tonight from Los Angeles. Dad was so pumped about seeing him again that he had arranged for him to meet us here, at the museum that Mother ran and co-owned. I had never met this particular friend and any new face was an interesting change from the sameness of my life. I would probably be disappointed, he was probably going to be fat and balding and middle aged looking. Being the same age as my dad, he was sure to be at least one of those things. Dad was fairly young, I guess, being thirty-eight and very well preserved. I guessed that his friend would be much the same age.

Another sip of the bubbly golden liquid had me feeling very relaxed and almost happy. I drifted amongst the other guests weightlessly; small beaded clutch in my one hand, the champagne in the other. A floor length mirror I passed told me I didn't look half as plastered as I felt. I hadn't had alcohol often, so the glass I held was doubly intoxicating. I drained it and placed it on a small decorative table as I passed.

Evidence of my minor indiscretion well hidden; check.

I see my dad standing uncomfortably near the dais, which my mother and other members of the committee will use to give interminable, long-winded speeches. He is all done up in a tuxedo worthy of a royal banquet and I smile lovingly at him as I reach his side. Reaching up I adjust his bow tie and smooth his jacket with a mischievous smirk.

"Having fun Dad?"

A dirty look and a small smile are my answers as he pulls me into his side with fatherly pride, his arm running along my shoulders.

"Na Bells, you know I don't like this kind of thing. However, your mother insisted we all be here as a 'united front'. I would much rather be watching the game and having a beer with Harry."

Harry was Dad's other longtime friend and had masterminded many an escape involving my father disappearing for a few days at a time on 'fishing trips' to the coast.

I guessed even he needed a break from my mother's constant social climbing and charity work, endless committee meetings and boring, stiff, upper-class parties. Charlie wasn't sophisticated, he was small-town and proud of it. I often wondered how he had ended up with my extremely sophisticated mother who seemed to have been born for this life, it seemed. I tried to imagine her in a small gossipy town but failed miserably.

"You're looking beautiful tonight, Bells. My little girl is almost all grown up. You make your old man feel ancient." He hugged me, squeezing gently and my heart squeezed, too. I love my dad. Sometimes I feel like he is the only real thing in my life.

I smile up at him again and lay my head against his shoulder. "Thanks, Dad."

I see Rene from across the room. She sees us and frowns slightly her eyes mildly irritated. We aren't mingling, as we should … as she would like us to. "Mom has seen us. Let me go and mingle and leave you to your duties, Dad." I say as I pat his chest with a playful hand and slip away, throwing a kiss to Charlie as I go.

He groans mockingly, and sips his drink as he begins to talk to an aged ambassador with an overstuffed shirt front, probably from too many creampuffs at numerous teas.

I giggle light-heartedly as I nod at my mother's acquaintances left and right. I see several speculative glances fall on me as I walk, from men who are old enough to be my grandfather. I suppress a shiver of disgust as I make my escape through the lofty pillars towards a deserted side of the museum. The polished floor gleams in the muted light and I make a game of stepping on only the black squares.

My high heels tap loudly in the suddenly quiet surroundings and I feel relaxed for the first time tonight. A sky window above me lets in the beautiful moonlight. It floods the floor around me and I twirl with childlike glee in the bright, natural spotlight as I feel the exhilaration I normally feel when I have evaded my mother for any length of time.

It's beautiful.

It's wonderful.

It's freedom.

And I love it.

"Do you usually dance by yourself, Venus?" a smooth voice asks. I stop and stare into the shadows around me, startled, and more than a little embarrassed to be caught twirling like a child.

I feel my cheeks heat and I lift my chin in a defensive manner. I can't see him clearly, because he is standing in the shadows, leaning against a pillar, which borders my small island of moonlight.

All I can make out is that he is tall.

"Venus?" I ask my voice trembling, although I try to appear calm and unruffled. I don't usually talk to strangers. However, for once I don't care.

"Aphrodite then. No, in fact, I think a sea nymph is more appropriate when describing you. That gown is really something." The voice is as smooth a melted caramel and sends a shiver of delicious anticipation running through my core.

"Really?" I deadpan sounding far surer of myself than I am. "Is that the best you can do?"

A chuckle sweeps towards me from the shadows; it strums a hidden cord within my body. "It's not my best by far. Would you like me to try again?"

I nod boldly, just as I shift my beaded clutch from one hand to the other.

"You look like sex and I want to taste every inch of you." The voice is wickedly decadent, dark chocolate. He is trying to shock me and he has succeeded, although I would rather die than let him know.

I gulp down the saliva that has pooled in my mouth and blink at the shadowy figure. A surge of a foreign sensation floods my lower stomach and I feel my sex tighten. Oh my god, I can't believe this is happening to me.

A secret assignation in a dark corner; how felicitous.

But this is a man not a boy, I can tell by his voice. If he were a boy, he would be someone I could lead around easily. Somehow, instinct tells me that this man is not led around by anyone.

Excitement grips me none too gently and I feel fire rip through my body for the first time in my life. I have never experienced these sensations … they are so wildly unusual. Fear and excitement rush through me again as I see the figure straighten, and then saunter towards me.

Stalking.

Dangerous.

I should be terrified and yet I have never felt so alive.

Does this man know me?

Does he know I'm only sixteen?

I don't believe he does, and that knowledge fills me with a shimmering wave of excitement, renewed and intensified. Right now, I am just a woman and he is just a man.

Nothing more, nothing less. The possibilities are endless.

Finally, I might get some of the experience I so desperately crave.

I wish to be an experienced woman and yet I have never been kissed. It disgusts me; I hate my youth and inexperience.

The figure advances until the moonlight illuminates him softly and I stifle a moan just in time to avoid embarrassment. As it is, I drag air deeply into my suddenly-starving lungs. It sounds like the gasp it is and echoes through the huge room.

I had not expected him to be quite so beautiful.

I had not expected him to be quite so young.

I stared like an idiot as he slowly walked towards me a slight smile on his lips.

Messy bronze hair, short on the sides and longer in the front, falls into his glittering eyes, which are fixed on me with almost frightening intensity. As he nears me, I see that his eyes are a dark, moist green; like moss on a damp, rainy day. They swirl with emotions I can't name; I don't dare to name them. He wears a tuxedo and it fits him like a glove; his body is well built without being bulky. He is lithe elegance and strength combined. I watch enraptured as he walks to me, until the material of his jacket is touching my dress.

I swallow; hoping the lump in my throat will disappear, and try not to be obvious as I stand my ground bravely.

"Did I shock you?"

I begin to shake my head in denial even as he chuckles again.

I don't fool him, I realize.

"I meant to shock you. Your reactions are so refreshingly different. Forgive me."

I look up at him and feel my head swim dangerously. I sway slightly on my six inch heels. Whether it's the champagne or this man's presence, I cannot tell, but I feel drunk, more so than ever before in my life.

"So you didn't mean it?" I ask my voice breathless and yet bold.

His eyes darken further as they visually eat me. I think it's called an eye fuck. The flesh between my thighs throb and pulse oddly, and I blush.

No smile graces his face as he stops an inch from me, our bodies almost touching. Electricity surges between us, the air crackles with it and I shiver involuntarily.

"I meant every word."

Need flies through me and I sway towards this stranger like a magnet seeking its partner.

"What is your name?"

I link my fingers together trying to stop myself from grabbing onto his elegant tuxedo jacket just as they are itching to do.

His scent is incredible; expensive aftershave, a hint of cigarette smoke. It teases my nostrils as I breathe him in and lean closer still.

"Does it matter?" I ask.

I notice that his hands are slung casually into his trouser pockets. He looks movie star cool and calm. I envy his nonchalant attitude and glamorous essence. It's part of him. He's not affected.

He shakes his head causing the moonlight overhead to dance on his shiny, messy brown hair. He grins as his eyes watchfully follow his own finger as it reaches out to trace a fiery path across my cheek. It strokes softly, teasingly across my skin and I stop breathing entirely. My nipples harden against my bodice, the tight material rubbing across the aching peaks teasingly. I bite back a moan of want as his finger traces the tiny dip beneath my bottom lip.

"So tempting. So beautiful." He says simply, lazily, as I watch his lips form the words. His lips are deliciously pouty.

"I want you."

I'm not sure what he wants exactly, but I want him to kiss me.

I know he sees where my eyes are fixed as though I am hypnotized, and he laughs softly once again.

"Shall I taste you?" His deeply smooth voice asks wickedly.

I don't answer, I am too shy. I act boldly though, as I grab the front of his shirt and pull him forward. His hand closes over my wrist and I gasp loudly as he roughly anchors it, along with my other one together behind my back without me realizing how he managed it so quickly. His touch is filled with rough passion and my body responds instantly. Instead of fear, I feel only lust. My clutch falls, forgotten to the tiled floor. I can't think about that or anything else as I feel my body slide against his.

His body is hard, solid against mine, and my sex throbs again asking for deeper contact.

I watch transfixed as his head descends toward mine. He kisses me then, as roughly as he holds my hands. A soft, slow touching of lips and then his tongue is in my mouth and I whimper. The sound I make is swallowed up as his hands squeeze relentlessly around my wrists causing pain, and strangely, ecstasy.

I never knew it could feel so good to kiss someone. His taste fills me to the brim and I submit eagerly. He sucks my reluctant tongue into his own mouth and I find my hips moving against his hardness as if they had a mind of their own.

I am embarrassed and elated all at once.

The faint sound of the ballroom music tickles my senses and increases the unreal feeling that persists.

Am I dreaming?

Maybe.

But I don't want to wake up.

The stranger's strong hands still grip me and I sense his total lack of control. Yet he appears completely calm. Our kiss ends and his body sways slightly to the distant music that surrounds us. I feel my body follow his lead until we are dancing slowly in a small circle.

I open my eyes and glance up at dark green, glittering with passion and need.

My stomach flip-flops deliriously and my heart beats so fast in my chest that I am scared it might beat right out of my body.

His hand releases mine and sensuously strokes my arms as they rise towards my shoulders. They're large and almost cover my arms entirely.

I am breathing fast and I see his eyes dip to my chest, blatantly watching the rise and fall of my breasts. My cheeks flame and I try to pull him into another kiss.

I just want more.

He smirks at me and his face begins to fall toward mine. But he pauses a moment as the sound of clattering footsteps echo through the halls. I pull back guiltily, my cheeks flaming further as I cringe at being discovered.

"I have to go," I whisper my lips feel swollen and strange.

"I'll find you again." He says and it sounds like a promise.

I shake my head slightly as I back away from him.

"I'm sorry," I say as I turn and run-walk toward the party and the distant noise.

One last glance over my shoulder told me that the stranger was still where I had left him.

He was watching me closely, eyes glittering dangerously. All I wanted to do was run back to him, no matter how crazy that was. The urge sacred me, so I moved forwards toward sanity instead.

Entering the party once again, I ran straight into my mother.

"Bella where have you been? You're so flushed darling. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Mom. Can I go home, please, I have a headache." I am ever hopeful it seems. I want to be alone with my thoughts.

A shocked look flits across her serenely beautiful face and know that she needs backup tonight and I'm it.

"No, Bella. I need you darling. Go and freshen up in the ladies and come and join us. Your father's friend has arrived and you must meet him."

I turn away in defeat and make my way to the powder room. I lean against the door for several moments getting my bearings back. Somehow, I feel different, older, and I want to see him again.

I know that it's impossible and that I will probably never see him again. Nevertheless, I can only hope that I do, against all odds.

I want more of his rough passion. I want another taste of his lips and tongue. I want him to be the one to teach me all he knows.

I wish I had asked his name at least.

After powdering my face delicately and fixing my hair, I slick on my vanilla lip-gloss and touch up my eye makeup. Once again, picture perfect, I make my way back towards the dais and my needy mother.

I don't pay enough attention and bump into the person standing beside my dad. I murmur my apology as I raise my eyes to his face. My body knows already. It comes alive under the hand that steadies me, and once again, I am breathless and excited all at once.

Brown meets moss green with amusement, which dies in shock as my mother cheerfully announces, "Oh, I see you've caught her. Dear Edward, let me introduce to you my daughter, Isabella. Bella this is your father's friend, Edward Cullen."

Our eyes meet.

Dismayed green and shocked brown.

He drops my arm as though burned, and nods at me cool-friendly.

"Miss Swan, it's my pleasure." He intones formally, as he dismisses me with a quick glance.

He continues his conversation with Dad as I at him gape in total shock for a moment.

My mother grips my arm none too gently and whispers into my ear. "Bella pull yourself together, your're scaring our guest."

I fake smile immediately and straighten up; the picture perfect daughter within seconds. It's what is expected of me and I deliver just as I always have.

I watch, still stunned as Edward Cullen speaks to my father who clasps him on the shoulder in close friendship. Dad practically glows at this happy reunion.

Of all the men in the world, why did it have to be him? My dad's best friend. He was at least twenty years my senior although he didn't look it for a moment.

His beauty was indisputable and blinding. I had an overwhelming urge to Google him. I wanted to find out all I could about him. I had a vague memory of hearing some gossip connected with his name and I was dying to see just how scandalous it was.

He was a professional at this, not glancing at me again for the rest of the evening.

It drove me insane.

Not even one small look.

Come on, Edward Cullen, look at me.

Look at me.

I chanted internally.

I felt like pouting, but I didn't.

Smile,

Talk,

Laugh at jokes that made no sense.

I functioned, but all I could see was Edward.

I wanted to carry on where we left off. I wanted him to show me everything he knew and then I wanted him to revise each lesson in detail. I wanted those delectably pouty lips on mine again, and I wanted to touch him, to run my hands through that messy hair and I wanted to drown in his scent.

Desire throbbed through me and I stared, trying not to be obvious, as he spoke to my mother, head bent at just the right angle to indicate interest. I was fascinated and enthralled by each.

My mother turned to speak to my father and in that, split second Edward's eyes rose to mine as though he had been aware of my scrutiny and lustful thoughts all along.

And then I realized that he had been.

My heart fluttered, and I am nothing but crazy beating heart and breathless wonder.

I stare into his dark green eyes for a moment and feel faint. I see a small but definite smirk twist at the corner of his lip as he rakes my entire face and body in one, clean sweep.

My fingers tighten on my champagne flute and I think I must be panting. His gaze is gone quickly, and I am left wondering if I imagined it.

Excitement grips me as I realize that I want him.

Maybe more than I should.

Because I know that he wants me, too, and that's all that matters.


	2. Desire & need

Disclaimer: The Twilight Saga doesn't belong to me and I make no money from my fanfiction stories.

A/N; From now on dear readers, there will be regular updates on this story. The wonderful, and quite- frankly amazing, SunflowerFran has agreed to help me with this story. If any errors remain, it is entirely my fault because I tinker with my work right up until I post! :)

Warnings; sexual content and language. Underage sexuality.

B~E~L~L~A.

The night was dark and impregnable. Only the tiny stars that sparkled overhead disturbed the inky blackness of the moonless sky.

I stared at the dark sky from my second story window seat, feeling suffocated and caged. It is a familiar feeling to me and I have become resigned. Somehow, some part of me always believes that one day I will be freed from this superficial life, although there was no sign of it so far.

Ever since I was a child, escaping from my mother's demands has been mental and occasionally physical because I loved to run and hide from her when I was younger. Now it wasn't really possible. A child is excused from such foolery, but a girl of sixteen isn't so lucky.

I pulled my rose silk negligee closer around my body, a shudder rippled across my skin as a slight breeze momentarily lifted my wild tumble of hair off of my neck. The stark, barely discernable shapes of the trees outside danced in the breeze and a wanton shiver crept down my spine. I loved the nighttime and the freedom of the wind as it whispered across the land to untold destinations and strange new places. My mind often followed it, discovering new people and places that sometimes I felt I would never get to see.

My mother, Rene, had always been obsessed with popularity and wealth; it was all that genuinely mattered to her. She saw Dad and me as a means to an end. Life-size puzzle pieces that she manipulated to gain what she wanted.

Rene's marriage to Charlie was an enigma to most people who knew them. Never had a couple been as unmatched as they were. No one could quite figure out how or why they were married in the first place. Rene gave the impression that she had been born to this life of wealth and privilege, even though there had been rumors that she had started out life as a bare-footed trailer-trash girl, buried in the foothills in Alabama. But there was no concrete evidence to support those stories. In fact, both of my parents were strangely closed-mouthed on the subject. I knew nothing about my parents' histories, and now that I am older, I found it strange.

Dad was at his most comfortable in a worn pair of jeans and t-shirt with a cold beer in his one hand and a fishing pole in the other. Even though he cleaned up very well and looked very handsome in a suit or tuxedo, he was unapologetically small town, and most people loved him for it.

I loved him for it.

He was a good man and I often thanked God that I have at least one sane parent.

Dad loved me, I knew. I was his only child and he did his best by me.

He ignored all the things that Rene deemed important, like clothes and money, and made sure that I never lacked for love and attention.

However, that love and affection only came when he was around.

His job, as procurement manager for the museum, made his time at home far and few between, thus leaving me to mother's mercy, which is nonexistent. I swear that she was once in charge of torture in some way or another.

Rene is pleased that she has a pretty daughter.

I am an achievement just like any of her others. There is no maternal pride nor was there genuine affection.

I can't remember that last time my mother held me because she loves me.

With a distinct tingling in my lower stomach, my thoughts quickly returned to Edward. He is the place all my thoughts came to rest lately.

He had shamefully become my obsession.

The last week had been pure and unadulterated torture.

He was staying with us at the Swan mansion. Dad had insisted that he do so and mother had graciously agreed; Edward was, after all, highly sought after and very eligible, therefore, he was well suited to her social climbing. Living under the same roof as Edward, even if it was a massive roof, was an eye opener for me.

I had hoped that the intense and earthshattering attraction I had felt for him had been a figment of my overactive imagination.

But I had been so wrong.

I watched him constantly, trying to make sure it wasn't as obvious as it sometimes felt.

Even if I tried not to stare, my eyes were pulled towards him as if drawn by a magnet.

He was so handsome; pure male beauty.

The messy caramel hair and the beautifully intense, wet-moss green eyes beneath well-defined brows have haunted my dreams for five days.

And he ignores me completely.

Apart from the usual, socially acceptable greetings and courteous enquiries after my health and general wellbeing, which, in fact, make me want to scream with the pointlessness of it all, there is nothing.

All I wanted was to speak to him and maybe touch him again.

However, he treated me exactly as what I am - the child of a friend.

Nothing more and maybe a little less.

It frustrated me so much that I found myself a little angry with him.

Maybe I had indeed imagined our chance encounter and sizzling connection.

The only sign that I'm not imagining it, were the glances; which didn't often come, but when they did, they stole my very soul with their sheer intensity.

Heated and scandalously decadent, they were everything I hoped and craved for from him, and they were always over much too quickly.

Often I doubted that I had seen him watching me at all. It was done with such smooth, emotionless ease, that I wondered at times, such as right now, if I wasn't just making the whole thing up in my head.

Maybe my loneliness had finally made me crack, I mused.

I finished dressing for dinner, which was always a smart and elegant affair. I idle even though I am aware that I am slightly late.

I must admit that sometimes I enjoy irritating Mother.

One never knew who would be on the guest list and cozy, family dinners were nonexistent. I often longed to just curl up on the sofa in our small library in casual clothes and eat with just my parents, but that was yet another fantasy that hadn't come true.

Tonight, I wore a short, simple black cocktail dress and silver pumps decorated with numerous crystals. Opting for comfort, I refused to wear heels. My long dark hair fell down my back in artfully styled waves and my makeup was light and tasteful. From the age of thirteen, Rene had insisted that I do my hair and makeup each day.

I am short and petite, my body small and perfectly suited to my height. I am quite happy being small although mother has often bemoaned fate, and I'm sure, God, for giving her a short daughter.

Her own statuesque height and slender figure were the envy of all her friends and enemies alike. And yet, even she couldn't fault my face and eyes. I have a figure, which leans towards curvaceous instead of lean, and it draws men's eyes like magnets, and fulfills Rene's need to have a desirable daughter.

I make my way downstairs slowly, hoping to find Edward somewhere alone so I can talk to him.

My eyes search in every room I pass and yet I see no sign of him.

"Where have you been Bella?"

I sigh as mother's voice cuts through my nerves like knives.

"Daydreaming again, sweetheart?"

The words were somewhat bitchy as mother glides towards me, lifting my face briefly to examine my makeup for flaws before smiling, and placing an artificial kiss on both of my cheeks.

To an outsider, it would look like a loving gesture, but I know differently. It was only to make sure that I don't embarrass her.

"You look lovely, Bella. Well done." Rene murmurs softly, well content.

Mother then swept me towards the small gathering with a flourish.

"Here she is everyone! We all know what teenagers can be like. But now we can eat!"

Rene smiled graciously at her family and guests while my stomach twists and then flutters to life, electricity flooding my center.

He is, of course, already here.

Edward nods coolly at me in greeting before resuming his conversation with Charlie and another man I don't recognize.

The waiter brought me a glass of wine and I sipped it slowly as my eyes hungrily take in Edward's immaculate suit and messy hair. His eyes were so dark green they looked almost black in this light, and I find myself wondering if they go darker when he is turned on.

Mother rejoined us and effortlessly floats back into the conversation which seemed to be centered on the acquisition of a beautiful rare, piece of art, which Dad is trying to get for the museum.

I am bored and feeling petulant as I cast short but longing glances at Edward over the rim of my wine glass.

I passed a few comments here and there but remained silent for the most part. My mind is numb as the conversation flows around and over me.

Suddenly, an overwhelming heat shimmered across my skin and I raise hopeful eyes to find Edward's gaze burning into mine, while my Dad spoke to Mother, and the Minister of Arts and Culture.

I swallow nervously and let myself smile as I meet his eyes with far more boldness than I feel. As much as I wanted him to look at me, it is nerve-wracking to have such a sophisticated man pay attention to me. His eyes seem filled with promises yet to be fulfilled. Their dark nature scares me as much as they tantalize me.

Edward smirked slightly as his eyes lazily licked across every inch of my exposed skin before touching my face and then my mouth with heated desire. My skin feels hot, as shivers shimmer up my back.

I don't know a lot about lust or desire at all, but I knew that he 'wants' me and I want to find out what that means.

I had Googled him just as I had wanted to that first night and I had discovered that his name was regularly linked with a model or celebrity. His women were usually, high profile and beautiful. Rumor had it that his tastes ran to the experienced and racy set of people that crowded Hollywood. I don't know why I seemed to fascinate him when he is used to much more.

E~D~W~A~R~D.

I knew that I shouldn't be humoring the beautiful Bella or encouraging her in any way.

I really fucking shouldn't.

Charlie would have my ass on a fucking silver platter and rightfully so. I mean, who would blame him? But somehow she draws me in like a magnet.

She is so beautiful.

And she is so young.

She is the exact opposite of what I usually like in a woman.

When I had first seen her, exactly one week ago, I had thought that she was far older than sixteen. She was dancing alone in that glamorous gown, directly in the center of a pool of moonlight.

Sixteen.

Fuck, such a child.

And yet, she was all woman, too; inexperienced and innocent but undoubtedly womanly. Bella oozes a unconscious sensuality that is pure sex.

The shock I had felt when I discovered just who she was and how old she actually was had long since faded.

I found myself longing to carry on where we had left off.

Only my friendship with Charlie prevented me from making a move on her.

If she were anyone else's daughter, I wouldn't have waited this long.

Bella is obviously as eager as I am to continue our game, and yet I am worried, because young girls were notorious for falling in love or getting hopelessly infatuated with the objects of their desire. I have no desire for such complications.

I'm not a romantic, I'm was a realist. An empire such as the one I owned and ran didn't get built on frivolous fucking dreams. I have no plans to make Bella anything more permanent in my life, other than a very sensual pass time.

I wasn't sure of how to make that clear to Bella though, without hurting her feelings.

In fact, the whole situation was fraught with possible landmines. This is exactly why I had done my best to ignore the lovely and tempting teenager.

Her wide-eyed stares and gently parted lips were making it harder and harder for me to ignore. Soft, chocolate brown hair and creamy, perfect skin beckoned to me incessantly.

I want to bend her to my will and make her scream in pleasure.

I want to own her, if only in the bedroom.

Dinner was finally served, and all four courses were perfection; a masterpiece of French, culinary expertise. I find my eyes drawn towards the almost, entirely silent girl at the other end of the table, so much so, that I barely taste the food as I eat.

She seems subdued whenever her mother's gaze brushes over her. But I noticed a fire in her velvet brown eyes as they challenged me repeatedly to do something about the electricity which crackled between us.

I wondered if Bella had ever been touched or kissed properly before me. I highly doubted it. Her kissing had aroused me with its inexperience, and I felt myself harden at the thought of such a blank, sensual canvas on which to write. 8

Bella is literally mine to command.

Fuck, if that didn't make me rock hard.

With dinner over and coffee being served, Rene's phone rang. After a brief conversation, she rose elegantly to her feet and excused herself from her husband before addressing the room at large.

"I'm so sorry; I have been called into the museum for an emergency. Apparently, the janitor has flooded the lower floor with dirty water. I must go and make sure everything is in order. See you soon dear minister, and thank you for coming. Edward I shall see you in the morning. Goodnight all."

I saw Bella's eyes roll in embarrassment as her mother flirted with us as easily as breathing. It apparently annoyed her that she had such a mother, unlike most other girls her age.

Rene air-kissed her daughter's cheek before gliding out of the room with elegant poise; Charlie resumed his discussion with the minister, and Bella swallowed hard as she realized that my gaze was fixed onto her face.

She smiles softly at me before rising to her feet and excusing herself with a gracious poise, far too old for her years, and which mimics her mother startlingly.

I feel like a fox about to raid a particularly desirable henhouse as I rise a few minutes later and excuse myself from the two other men. Charlie isn't suspicious at all and I'm almost surprised that he doesn't sense the intense excitement rushing through me.

I leave the dining room and walk slowly towards the massive curved staircase, which winds gently upwards.

She is there, framed by the dim light from overhead. Her back is turned to me and she plays idly with a single lock of her long hair. One leg is slightly bent as she leans against the side of the large garden window, which reaches the floor.

Her figure is perfection, and I feel my cock pulse with desire as the wicked and slightly evil things I wish to do to her, flood my mind.

I don't speak, but I know that she hears me approach. I'm willing to bet that her heart is thundering by now.

I step right up to her until my chest is within an inch of her back. She is so small; she is dwarfed by my height; I find I like it much more than I should.

Her hair is gently scented with vanilla, the sweet cloying fragrance hangs in the air between us as it's heated by our closeness. I inhale slowly and feel a tug of lust I have never felt before, raze my insides.

My eyes slide closed of their own volition as I reach out and lazily trace a single finger through her beautiful curls as they rest upon her shoulders. I follow their wild tumble to her tiny waist before sliding both my hands into the tempting softness.

A whimpered cry leaves her lips and I watch over her shoulder as her head comes to rest against my chest. Her hand stops twirling the lock of hair she had been playing with and remains frozen in midair.

I chuckle darkly as I examine her perfect profile hungrily.

"So hungry Bella, so lovely … So eager for me to take what you're offering." I say into the curling tendrils beside her shell like ear. "But I prefer to be in control, my dear. I call the shots. Remember that, all right?"

She nods slowly against my shoulder.

From my vantage point, I look down her demure dress and admire the lovely curves within.

Fuck me; this tiny girl has beautiful tits.

I long to touch and taste them. But now isn't the time.

I allow my fingers to dig harshly into her hips and I smirk as her ass pushes against me.

"Come to my room tonight, after everyone is asleep."

I see her eyes widen at my words and I hear her softly panting breaths.

They excite me.

"Is that a yes, Bella?"

She nods again before her husky voice replies softly.

"Yes, Edward."

A/N; reviews make me happy!


	3. Questions

Dirty Little Secret 3

Warnings; Underage sex and strong language. NU18.

A/N; This chapter was Beta'd by the wonderful SunflowerFran. She truly is a godsend and I really heart her hard. She is so talented in her own right, I salute her! :) any mistakes that remain are all mine because I can't leave well enough alone!

B~E~L~L~A

In mere minutes, I would finally have what I've wanted so badly.

… Edward's undivided attention.

Filled with fear and a deep sense of excitement, I listened as the huge grandfather clock downstairs chimed the hour. I jumped nervously in my seat at my dressing table. My stomach was filled with thousands of nervous butterflies that fluttered madly, making my limbs tremble. I shook out my hair as I brushed it with sure, even strokes. I was trying to calm myself, but it didn't seem to be working. I watched my own reflection in the oval mirror before me. I took in my wide, brown eyes, large and heavily lashed; they seemed to fill my entire face. I lifted an unsteady hand to apply my favorite lip-gloss, examining my mouth with more interest than ever before. It was a delicately curved cupid- bow on top with a pouting lower lip. Was it attractive? I hoped Edward thought so.

I stroked my fingers across the satin nightgown and nightie set I wore. It was turquoise in color; my favorite. Beautiful sea hues made me feel free and calm. It was a small balm to my uneasy soul. I usually slept in silky nightwear, but I wondered if it was the right thing to wear when going to see Edward.

Shrugging off my uncertainty, I stopped brushing my hair. It now lay in a waterfall of thick brown curls … the waves falling over my shoulder to touch my folded legs.

My heart was thumping in my chest causing me to pull in small ragged breaths. I couldn't seem to calm myself and I wasn't sure why.

I also wasn't sure if it was such a good idea to go to Edward's bedroom. In fact, I knew it wasn't yet I didn't have a choice; every fiber of my being demanded that I go. It felt as though gravity was actually pulling me towards him. It was as terrifying as it was exciting.

I got up from my old-fashioned dressing table and walked quietly towards the door to my bedroom. I inched it open and peeked through. There was silence from below and the corridors were deserted. It was two hours since Edward had left me standing at the window downstairs.

My emotions were haywire and chaotic.

I was beyond nervous.

Nevertheless, despite those crippling emotions there is a determination deep within me to be with Edward. My body craved him as desperately as a drug addict does crack.

I can sympathize with those addicts now, whereas I never had before. I now saw their plight as mine and I will never despise them for their weakness again. Since I was a child, I had been taught that any weakness was a sin. I had often watched the addicts when helping my mother with her charities and I had pitied them for their lack of control. Now I understood it better than ever.

I know that weakness of any kind is crippling but being addicted to Edward Cullen is deadly to my composure and my sanity.

I padded silently along the corridors. They were dark and only partially lit by the lights in the garden. My bare feet made little sound as I walked quickly towards my destination.

I paused outside my parents' chambers and thankfully heard nothing but silence. I knew my mother hadn't returned from the museum, she often doesn't. My father was snoring heavily, a sure sign of contentment and oblivion.

I made my way towards the east wing where I knew Edward's bedroom was located. My heart pounded so hard that I had to place my hand over it to try to calm it a little.

I didn't know what to expect and that knowledge made me more tentative than ever before.

I wondered if Edward would kiss me.

Would he touch me?

And most importantly, what came after that?

I had been sheltered and coddled my whole life and I knew little about sex. Even the word made me blush; I could feel the heat on my cheeks.

But Edward made me want to experience everything I didn't know about.

I wanted to be his very willing student.

At last, I found his bedroom. I stood there for several seconds my hand raised to knock without doing anything at all. I was frozen with nerves. I felt as though I was being watched, the absolute silence of the corridors unnerving me slightly.

Stop being so stupid, Bella. I chastised myself impatiently. This is what you wanted so stop hesitating.

As my fingers began their decent to the wooden door, it was jerked out from under my hand, swinging open to reveal a sight that made my insides turn to mush and my legs go to jelly.

Edward stood in the doorway, a dim light from behind illuminating his glorious face and untidy mane of damp, caramel-colored hair. His eyes were amused and glittered with a suppressed emotion that I was too terrified to name.

Dark, moist greens slides over my face, hair and body before a small smirk lifted a single corner of his mouth. Stubble covered his jaw and I licked my suddenly parched lips as I imagined kissing his jaw and neck.

"Bella." He said softly, my name on his lips made my knees wobble uncontrollably and I had to steady myself against the doorframe as I stared with helpless desire at the man before me. "Are you going to stand there all night, or will you come in?" The smirk was still there, it was all knowing and deliberately disconcerting. I knew that he liked to see my unease and that he probably enjoyed it immensely.

I nodded, not speaking, forcing my jelly legs to walk forward into the room. My voice seemed to have disappeared along with my bravery.

Edward was dressed very casually, for him. The suit was gone and he wore a t-shirt and a pair of black, Nike tracksuit bottoms. They slung so low on his hips that a hint of his boxers were peeking out if the top. His feet were bare and I found that oddly provocative.

He looked younger and less intimidating like this, although he was still lethally handsome and supremely controlled.

My wandering, hungry eyes saw the unmistakable signs of a tattoo under the collar of his Metallica t-shirt. I was dying to see the ink that was embedded in his skin, my fingers literally itching to touch him.

All if this was such a contrast to his meticulous, business-like image, that I felt a pulse of arousal surge through my body. There was also an unmistakable wetness between my thighs. I was mortified that I was actually wet down there.

What was wrong with me?

This surprising side to the all-powerful Edward Cullen seemed to be my undoing because I was already a hot, wet, mess.

For some reason I felt special because he was allowing me to see this side of him. But I was also unbelievably turned on and I didn't know what to do with these emotions.

I heard the door shut behind me and jumped slightly at the sound. A chuckle came from Edward and rippled across my skin, a flush of heat accompanied it, lighting up my face like a lighthouse.

"So nervous Bella. What happened to the bold, feisty girl I've seen for the past week? Are you nervous now that we are alone?"

I hesitated before deciding on honesty.

"I'm a little nervous but I wanted to come. I wanted to see you."

I heard Edward move towards me, as my whole body reacted with a surge of pure adrenaline and a shiver of delight. His breath tickled the back of my head through the thick curtain of my hair.

I was simply too scared to turn around.

Pure want surged through my being as I felt the heat of his skin directly behind me. It seemed to burn through my thin garment, making my skin tingle. I could feel my hands shaking and my nipples getting hard. Without a bra, my erect nipples were plainly visible through the thin fabric of my nightclothes. I wanted to cross my arms across my breasts in self-defense, but I couldn't without being obvious. I felt heat invade my cheeks as embarrassment filled me. I felt naked and vulnerable.

He inhaled deeply and I knew that he was smelling my hair again, just as he had on the stairs.

As if he had read my mind he murmured; "You smell so good Bella, so unbelievably good."

His hands lifted and stroked up my arms, long fingers trailing my flesh sensuously while moving toward my shoulders, which he gripped tightly for a moment. I suddenly remembered how he had restrained me when he had kissed me nearly a week ago. There was a barely discernable violence in Edward, it was well hidden beneath the handsome exterior and perfect manners … But it was there all the same.

The woman in me recognized it immediately.

He was a dangerous man and he was more dangerous to me than anyone else; my addiction for him made me vulnerable.

I felt my eyes roll back into my head at the sensation of his hands on my body. My nipples tightened further and I barely stopped a moan from escaping.

Edward pulled me backward into his body and I did whimper, loudly. He was hard everywhere and the feel of him against the curve of my back released a suppressed emotion I didn't know how to name. His elegant hands trailed back down my arms, until; with slow, mesmerizing strokes his hands finally encircled my waist before dipping down to grip my hips.

"Do you like this Bella?" His devils voice whispered above my shoulder. "Do you want more?"

My face felt hot from embarrassment and I was oddly off balance. I wasn't sure what he expected of me, I didn't know what to do. I wanted to please him, but I didn't know how.

I nodded my head somewhat jerkily. His hands tightened on my hips just as his lips skimmed my ear. They barely touched me, which was as maddening as it was erotic.

His voice, when it came, was like melted chocolate; smooth and thick. It caused shivers to chase each other across my skin in a wanton tumble.

"Answer me Bella. Say it. Do you want more? I want to hear the words leave your lips."

I forced my mouth to form the words as my face flamed still further. "Yes, I want more. I want you."

A soft laugh rumbled through his chest as it rested across my shoulders. I could feel the vibrations and I loved that I could make him laugh. Even though I half suspected it might be at my own expense.

"Do you know what that means sweet girl? Do you know what you want?"

Edward turned me around suddenly, his strength stole my breath as he manhandled me into the position he wanted.

I was too shy to meet his eyes completely, so I tried to avoid the glittering, dark green gaze that threatened to eat my very soul with its intensity. But if course he wouldn't allow that to happen. Firm fingers tilt my chin upwards until my eyes meet his. I sucked in a startled gasp at the hunger I saw there.

It was a hunger so deep, it threatened to pull me under the swirling morass of desire I felt inside.

"Do you know what it means, this lust we feel for each other? What do you know of sex?"

His large hands cupped my face as his thumbs stroked the corners of my mouth again and again, his fingers barely touching the edge of my lips and yet still driving me insane.

"I don't know anything. I want you to teach me..." I trailed off miserably. I knew that he was going to send me away, now that he knew my shameful secret. I was innocent when he had obviously been expecting experience. I cringed; waiting for the rebuff I knew was coming.

The barrage of emotions rushing through my body was confusing and overwhelming. I felt like I was drowning in the scent and feel of him.

His handsome face was perfection; I wanted to stare at him like a total idiot.

"Fuck Bella, saying that to a man is dangerous, do you know that? You make me so fucking hard just by looking at you. But I'm too old for someone like you."

"I don't care how old you are." I denied hotly shaking my head for emphasis. The motion caused my lips to brush his fingers repeatedly and I watched fascinated as his green eyes turned dark, darker.

His gaze fell from my eyes to my mouth and I lost my ability to breath as my heart pounded disjointedly.

"Kiss me." I pleaded, trying to distract him from talking about age. I wasn't sure how I had found the courage to say that, it sounded so confident and sexy when I felt so shy it almost hurt. My inner whore must be far bolder than I was. His eyes flashed to mine with a small bit of indecision still in their depths. "Kiss me Edward." I asked again as I reached out and grabbed the front of his t-shirt between my eager hands, pulling him closer.

The sensation of his mouth against mine was the most beautiful feeling I had ever experienced.

I followed his lead and lost all rational thought as he swiftly took complete control of our kiss, driving an impassioned tongue deeply into my mouth repeatedly in a sinful rhythm. It sent pleasure tingling through every nerve ending in my body and gooseflesh across every inch of my skin.

His hands held my face prisoner as Edward tasted every inch of my mouth and tongue.

I was mindless in his practiced hands. Our kiss grew steadily until I could barely breath and yet I didn't care. He tasted so manly, just as I had imagined he would. Spicy and sweet with just a hint of cigar smoke. I wanted to drown in him.

His hands left my face and slid down my back molding me to him so tightly we felt like one. I couldn't imagine being any closer to this amazing man than I already was, yet somehow I wanted more.

As his large hands cupped my ass lifting me against him, I felt a hardness that was foreign to me. I didn't know what it was, but it felt so good. I arched my hips into the tempting hardness as Edward groaned against my lips, the sound filling my mouth.

"Bella you're going to be the death of me." He said as soon a his mouth left mine.

"Did I hurt you?" I asked.

Edward laughed. "You didn't hurt me at all, Bella."

He lifted me further until my face was level with his. The scent of his breath washing over my face felt so right. I leaned in closer still until our lips were nearly touching, just breathing him in.

"Wrap your legs around my waist."

I did as he asked and whimpered as my sex came into direct contact with that strange hardness. Edward's eyes were fixed onto mine with such intensity that I couldn't look away.

He began walking us further into the room and it seemed strange to be carried like this but so good too.

Edward's hands tightened on my ass, digging into my flesh harshly. Suddenly he stopped walking and I looked back to see that he had stopped at the bed.

Gently, he lowered me onto the mattress and I felt the loss of contact. I watched him, shyness now forgotten as he stood above me. As beautiful as Michelangelo's David.

"Tell me again what you want Bella. I need to hear you say it now, because I swear this will be the last time I give you a chance to go. I don't think I'll be able to let you leave soon."

"I...I want you to teach me. I want you. Please, Edward, please." The words were out and said as fast as I could. The shyness had returned and I was hungry for his touch.

Here I was, on a huge bed with silk sheets and decadent, dark blue comforter gazing at the man above me who was as handsome as a god. I felt my nerves skyrocket waiting for him to make the first move. Part of me still thought that he would ask me to leave. I couldn't honestly believe that Edward could want me in return.

I glanced down and saw that my gown had parted revealing a long length of my leg. I heard a sudden hiss and glanced up quickly to find Edward's gaze had followed mine, and was, at that very moment visually consuming every pale inch of my exposed flesh. My braless nipples were also plainly visible to his hungry gaze. I felt my traitorous face flush with color once again as I tried to cover myself with shaking hands.

Edward sank onto the bed between my slightly parted knees then, his face harsh with suppressed passion, glaring in its intensity. The dim light overhead made his bronze hair shine like an untidy halo round his head and his eyes were darker still. His large and yet elegant hands caught mine and stopped them quickly.

"Don't cover yourself up, Bella. You're so beautiful; you were made to be admired."

I swallowed the lump that seemed to be lodged in my throat and let him push my hands away. The blood rushing through my body seemed to go into overdrive at his smooth words and penetrative gaze. Those beautiful hands slid along my leg pushing the silk out of the way to reveal far more skin that before. A shiver shook me as Edward's hands began to push my legs apart, a look of absolute concentration on his face. His hands wrapped around my knees before sliding forwards towards the aching apex of my thighs.

Another surge of moisture dampened my panties further and I didn't care this time because Edward Cullen was touching me and it felt like every dream I had had of him only much better. Edward Cullen felt like heaven.

His knees spread wider between mine pushing mine further apart and the breath hitched in my throat. I felt backwards then, against the thick, silky comforter; completely prone and at his mercy.

When his hands finally met, my lace-clad pussy, I couldn't stop the cry of pleasure that left my mouth. Edward's eyes seemed to burn into mine as he held my gaze mercilessly. I felt laid bare before his eyes and yet I suspected that soon I would be far more exposed. Those hands rubbed delicious circles against my swollen and aching sex. I felt my eyes roll back into my head as his thumbs slid under the edge of the black lace that guarded my most secret place.

I had never been touched there and yet having his hands on me felt so right.

"Bella, you feel so fucking good." Edward groaned as his talented fingers finally touched me. Instinctually I lifted my hips and pressed myself into his hand. The dirty word on his angel lips made me wetter than ever, but now I didn't care. Slowly he pulled my panty down and then off entirely throwing it onto the floor. I was hypnotised by the expression on his face and I couldn't look away no matter how much I wanted to.

I was almost bare. My trips to the spa left me with only a tiny landing strip down the center of my sex. I was unprepared for the growl that left Edward's lips as he gazed at my pussy with open lust. Long fingers parted my nether lips and slid into the wet proof of my arousal. I realised now that Edward was somehow causing the moisture between my legs and judging by the look on his face he was enjoying it immensely. My shyness was fast disappearing beneath the onslaught of lust and passion.

I was also fast losing control completely. At this moment, my world consisted of Edward and nothing else and I honestly didn't care.

E~D~W~A~R~D

I was so fucked.

This young girl was beyond what I had imagined. She was fucking sublime; delicious, and far more tempting than I had originally thought.

Everything about her was magic; sheer, unadulterated poetry in motion. Her scent and the feel of her pearly skin beneath my hands was proving to be my undoing. I had always admired beautiful things, art and the like, I had often been ruled by the need to possess such priceless pieces for my own. This was the same feeling that Bella brought out in me. I wanted her to be mine to have, mine to hold and mine to corrupt.

I had still been undecided as to whether or not I would take her completely. But once I had touched her there was no going back.

That silky mass of wanton chocolate hair rippling across her shoulders and back, waving gently around her body was the most sensual thing I had seen in a long time. Her thickly lashed wide eyes revealed far more than she knew, gazed up at me so hungrily. There was nothing I wanted more than to teach her everything I knew. I wanted to devour her supple curves and explore every inch of her body with my tongue.

I wanted every part of her.

Shrugging out of my t-shirt and then my tracksuit pants, I saw her eyes cloud with lust as they trickled over my tattooed torso. Shy, tentative hands slid across my skin and it felt so fucking good. I pushed her backwards onto the bed.

She fell onto the sheets whimpering so temptingly, I knew there was no turning back. I wanted to spoil Bella Swan for any other man. I wanted her to be mine; if only in the bedroom. I wanted to own each shiver and every moan. I wanted her to submit to me and let me possess each orgasm that rippled through her body. I wanted every inch of her supple flesh to belong to me and me alone.

Moist velvet encased my fingers as I eased into her tight depths, her panty lay discarded upon the floor and I was entranced with her delicious pussy laid bare in front of me.

Her cry of pleasure as I touched the most private part of her for the first time went straight to my cock and I gave up any effort to try to dissuade myself from corrupting this innocent girl.

I hovered over her and stared at her unfocused, passion-filled eyes before lowering my mouth to hers. She tasted so sweet, ambrosia, the nectar of the gods could not have tasted sweeter I was sure. Her hesitant kisses fueled my own lust to a raging inferno. My hips fell between her thighs as my fingers abandoned her warmth. Kissing Bella and rocking my hips against her heated center was sublime torture for us both, but I found myself fascinated like never before by each and every one of her sighs.

Her nightgown was pushed away by my hands and soon she was only in her bunched up nightie.

Bella's face flamed painfully when I lowered the bodice of her gown, revealing titillating, erect, rose pink nipples and succulent breasts that fit perfectly into the palm of my hands. She whimpered that breathy cry that went straight to my cock as my hands closed over her breasts.

Her tits were as perfect as I had first imagined. They were fucking perfection. In fact, every inch of her I saw was more beautiful than the last. I was dying to thrust my aching cock into her velvet softness, but I knew what I had to do first.

Deflowering virgins wasn't my usual practice, but I knew my shit. Women were easy to read once you knew what made them tick.

I didn't want to hurt her so there was only one option.

Releasing Bella's swollen lips, I kissed my way down her neck before suddenly sucking a single hard nipple into my mouth. Bella's hips thrust against me mindlessly as I feasted on her soft flesh with deep tugs.

I was hungry for every part of her; I wanted to devour every inch of her.

Tingles ran across my skin as her small fingers stroked and then gripped my hair, pulling me closer and closer still.

I felt like a live wire, every inch of my body was awake and pleasure coursed through me just from the mere touch of her hands on me.

I left her breasts and slid further down pushing her gown up further as I went. I kissed and sucked every bit of skin I passed, making love to her with my mouth and tongue. Glancing up I found Bella's eyes watching me, and the sight of her shy observation of me making her feel good did fucking indecent things to my body. I couldn't remember when last I had felt this intensely.

"Do you like watching me do this, Bella? You like how I make you feel?"

A feeble please, left her parted lips.

As I reached her supple thighs, she tried to clamp them together but I wouldn't allow it, pulling them apart gently but firmly. Spreading them wide I held her embarrassed gaze in a merciless hold as I kissed each thigh in turn before licking right through her slit with slow, deliberate precision. Her gasp of shock made me smile against her skin.

"Not happening, little girl. You said you wanted it. I'll make you feel so fucking good, just let me in."

Each stroke of my tongue made Bella push slightly up into my bold mouth.

I loved it.

My hands found their way to her ass lifting her higher, aiding by each thrust of her delicately rounded hips. My fingers soon slid back into her depths, thrusting into her with ever increasing urgency. I added another finger and then another until she was impaled on all three, stretching her sex to accommodate me. Bella's cried grew louder and her legs began to tremor around my shoulders as I watched my fingers fucking her with a single-minded fascination only she had ever held over me.

I curled my fingers upwards searching for the spongy pad of flesh within her that would make her explode with ecstasy.

"Edward, please stop..." Bella whispered to me, her voice slightly panicked. "It feels weird."

"Shhhhhh, Isabella. I know what I'm doing. This is what you asked for," I said against her inner thigh.

I found the small area and stroked it faster and faster. Bella arched upwards and a wailing cry fell from her gaping mouth. Her inner muscles gripped my fingers tightly, as liquid gushed from her beautiful body drenching my face and hands.

I loved it.

As Bella reached her peak, I pressed through her virgin barrier with my fingers in one, sure swift stroke. She was so consumed by ecstasy that she didn't even feel the moment when I took her innocence.

My lust was still hard upon me and my cock was pulsing in eagerness to be inside Bella. I eased upwards slowly until my hips were cradled by her soft thighs. Reaching across to the bedside table my nimble fingers found the small, foil-wrapped package lying there. I tore it with my teeth and drew in the seemingly inadequate protection. Raising my eyes, I realized that she was watching me with curious and shy eyes. The feeling of her legs wrapped around me was so sublime that I couldn't wait any longer. I glanced down, rubbing the head of my cock against her entrance before thrusting forwards with aching slowness.

"You're going to have me, now, baby. I want you, too, so fucking much … So much. I have to be inside of you little one … I can't stop now."

I closed my eyes in pleasure after she had nodded her head through her lust-filled post coital trance. Warm wet velvet encased me completely. Bella was so tight, her inner muscles fluttering with aftershocks of her orgasm.

"Fucking good … "

I was in paradise.

Never had a conquest felt so fulfilling or so intensely moving.

It was earthshattering

I rocked myself into her eager body and Bella moaned beside my ear as her tiny hands clung to my neck and then my head as her fingers wove themselves into my hair.

Thrusting into her sweet warmth was sublimely delicious and decadently self-indulgent. It was all I had imagined and more. I used both hands to lift her legs higher, spreading her as wide as she could go beneath me. She quickly got the idea and circled my waist with her slender legs. Braced on either side of her head, I watched each flutter of her eyelids and every whimper that left her lips. Unfocused warm brown regarded me through lidded eyes and I found my gaze drawn to hers, creating an intimate connection I never allowed when having sex.

"You feel so good … so, so good."

"Oh god, Edward." She whimpered softly. Breathless.

Leaning down, I kissed her and moaned into her mouth as she welcomed me eagerly, her plump lips parting instantly to invite my tongue inside to play with hers. Our tongues tangled and slid across one another, slowly.

Languorous deep and soul-destroying, it was everything a kiss should be.

Our mouths were mimicking what our lower bodies were doing and it was the most erotic thing I could ever remember being part of. Even with my vast experience and debauched lifestyle, it was unsurpassed. There was a purity about Bella which I longed to destroy, as much as I liked that it existed at all.

Bella was making me experience sex on another level and I loved every moment of the experience.

She soon learned my rhythm and arched her hips into mine at just the right time to create explosive pleasure. We both raced towards the edge of the precipice; she was free falling and I soon joined her. I couldn't quite muffle the groan that left my mouth.

I pressed a single last kiss onto her lips before withdrawing from her body and discarding the condom quickly.

Rolling over onto my back I took her small figure with me, I wasn't the snuggling type at all, but for this, her first time, I could make exceptions.

"Was it all you thought it would be?" I asked the silent girl lying against me. I watched as she nodded silently, her top lip caught between her teeth. I decided it was time to lay some ground rules. "I insist that you answer me, Bella. I'm the kind of man who demands total obedience in bed. Please answer me when I speak to you."

Her face rose to mine, her expression one of shock and a curious expression that looked suspiciously like desire. It seemed that this little girl liked my dominating tendencies.

"Yes, Edward. I'm sorry." She said softly. I watched as her lips formed the words and felt myself grow hard again. Fuck me but Bella had amazingly plump lips, I imagined them wrapped around my cock blowing me and I felt and surge of lust slide down my spine.

She was so young; small and gently rounded, sweetly scented and womanly. Having the upper hand with her was doubly appealing to me.

I stroked a single finger along her jaw, tracing her lower lip.

"You need to go to your bed now, before we are caught."

She started to nod again before I saw realization on her face.

"Yes I should go. Goodnight Edward."

Bella started to get up, but she paused halfway and leaned down to press a kiss onto my cheek, right beside my mouth. My eyes bored into hers deliberately, so as to disconcert her. Instead of seeming uncomfortable, she smiled at me—mischief in her chocolate eyes and a small smirk on her lips before rising and pulling on her nightgown. Her eyes trailed across my inked chest caressingly, I could tell that my tattoos fasinated her.

I watched from my perch atop the bed, unashamedly naked, as she left the room with a last glance over her shoulder at me.

As the door shut behind her, I realized that Bella hadn't asked when she would see me again. I had subconsciously been waiting for her to act like a besotted teenager, but surprisingly, she hadn't.

It was as if she had known that it was what I feared most about a 'relationship' with her and she had avoided it easily.

I grinned as I raked my fingers through my messy hair and stared at the ceiling. Bella was everything I had expected, but at the same time she was an enigma to me. She was a puzzle I was determined to figure out. I didn't want to admit it even to myself, but I was fasinated by Bella Swan.

She was just my kind of girl.

A/N; Yes one giant lemon. The plot thickens next chapter so stay tuned.


	4. Chapter 4

Dirty Little Secret 4

Disclaimer. Everything Twilight related belongs to Stephenie Meyer. This story belongs to me.

A/N; Chapter is Beta'd by Fran. She is so awesome :)

B~E~L~L~A

A bone deep sigh of contentment came out of me as I was gently awakened by the first rays of the sun flickering across my face. My eyelids fluttered open and my mind was instantly flooded by memories.

Edward.

He had been all I had imagined and more. He was passionate and sensual. I loved how he simply manipulated me into whatever position he wanted. He had taken me in every sense if the word and I'd loved it.

After I had recovered from the shock of his hands on the most intimate parts of my body, I had enjoyed each and every moment that I had spent with him.

The highlight of the entire night had been the time that Edward spent buried deep inside me.

My whole body tingled at the memory, and a shiver fluttered down my spine in a decadent way.

I had guessed that he wouldn't want me to cling to him. I didn't want to frighten him away so I didn't ask any questions, nor did I plead with him for more of his time. I was determined to avoid everything that might chase him away. Even though I did want to beg for his time and attention, I knew that to do so would be the death of whatever it was we had together.

I didn't want to think of what would happen if my parents found out about my assignation with their houseguest and friend.

I shuddered at the thought.

I was determined to play it cool. I wished to be calm and mature, sexy and unforgettable. I wanted to bewitch Edward and keep him coming back for more.

I watched with bemused eyes as the first pale fingers of morning sunlight danced in lazy patterns across my wall and the canopy above my head. I ached between my thighs and indeed every muscle in my body was sore.

Clearly I wasn't used to such activities.

I smiled languidly as I stretched in my princess-style four-poster bed with its blue bedclothes and swathes of lace curtaining.

I loved the aching deep within me; it meant that I was no longer an innocent child.

Edward had made me a woman and I was eager for my next lesson.

But I was determined to make him come to me.

I would not ask or beg.

It was going to be a hot day, so I dressed in a pair of white shorts and a long, dark green lace cami vest. The colour reminded me of Edward's eyes when they were darkened with passion. I grinned at my own reflection at the thought of Edward's eyes. I loved that I now knew what they looked like when he was consumed by lust.

I added medium height pumps to my outfit, moving it to sophisticated instead of casual. I left my hair down as I usually did, with a small amount of makeup on my face. I was satisfied with how I looked.

I went downstairs for breakfast only to find Dad, silent and strained and my mother still absent. It wasn't abnormal for her not to come home, but this time it seemed to be bothering my father. I was curious and uncomfortable. My parents didn't usually show genuine, blatant emotions, seeing my dad so withdrawn seemed too raw and personal somehow.

After saying a subdued good morning and taking a helping of toast and poached egg to my usual place, I glanced at my dad to find his eyes fixed on me.

My guilty conscience made me want to dip my eyes before that inquiring gaze, but it wasn't how I would usually behave, so I smiled with what I hoped was innocent sincerity.

"You look lovely today, Bells, very grown up. What did you do differently?"

My dad's voice held a genuine interest, but I knew that he seldom made small talk which made awareness blossom inside me.

Something was up.

But I smiled and tilted my head to the side playfully, just as I usually would, trying to ignore the sense of foreboding that wracked me.

"Nothing different Dad, just getting older I guess. Where's Mother?" I asked switching subjects easily. I just couldn't contain my curiosity any longer.

I regretted the question as soon as I saw the tiredness darken his face. A frown creased his forehead as he chewed thoughtfully before answering me.

"Bella, we need to talk."

I swallowed hard as I was flooded with fear and uncertainty. My Dad was never one for heavy conversations and the fact that he wanted to talk to me wasn't a good sign.

"What is it, Dad?"

Charlie lifted his mug of steaming hot coffee to his lips as he regarded me solemnly. My heartbeat picked up momentum until I was almost hyperventilating. I tried to hide my fear and I thought that I had succeeded, because his face remained neutral and somewhat distant.

"Your mother has had to go away for a few days, on business, but that's not what I need to discuss with you." Dad paused and cleared his throat uncomfortably. "We have decided that you need to go away to school. Finishing school would do you the world of good and prepare you for your social debut in two seasons."

I knew then and there that this was my mother's doing. Anger tightened my stomach at her casual interference in my life. She hadn't even had the guts to tell me that she was sending me away in person.

I hated her.

I still hadn't replied and I could see my dad's worried expression as he watched me closely.

"Bella? Are you okay? It wouldn't be forever baby girl. I know we always said we wouldn't send you away to school, but this is for the best, for now."

I tried to reply, but the food I had been chewing had become lodged in my throat. My mind was whirling. The only thing that mattered to me now was Edward. I wouldn't be able to see him. I wouldn't be able to talk to him. He would find someone else. I felt my heart squeeze painfully as tears stung my eyes.

Dad got up from his chair and came towards me, worry in every line of his body. "Bells, it's not forever I swear. It's just that your mother thinks it's for the best right now - at this time in your life. I don't want to dump everything on you at once, but I think it might help you understand all this better if you know everything…" He hugged me to him, and I was surrounded by his love as his worried brown eyes, so much like my own, stared at me in confusion.

My Dad was my rock and my safe haven.

But even he couldn't fix this mess.

I was going to lose Edward before I had even begun to have him at all. I was shattered. I hadn't realized I was actually crying until I saw drops of moisture dribble off the end of my nose.

Dad rocked me in an effort to console me, pressing his mustached lips to my hair tenderly.

Of course, it didn't work, but it made my heart fill with love for him, just because he tried to make my hurt better, just as he had always done.

"Bella, there's more. Um, we're moving houses. That's why your mother thought that this was best... She thought that it would give you some stability while everything is up in the air...You know...ugh, Bells, you know your mother, when she gets a bug in her head, she wouldn't let it drop until I agreed, and..."

I stared at him in silent horror as I tried to digest this new and startling revelation. Why were we moving? We had lived here forever, for as long as I could remember this house had been home.

Why the sudden change?

I tried to speak, but I was choked by my own misery. "Why, Dad?" I croaked out at last. "Why all this change, what's happened?"

I saw his eyes cloud over as he shook his head in denial. "It's just change baby girl, no reason at all except that we decided we needed a new home in a new place."

"I don't want to change our home and I don't want to go off to school," I said with finality, hoping he would understand and grant me my wish just as he had countless times before. There wasn't much my father refused me.

I was not expecting the determined expression that darkened his face, making it harsh for the first time I could remember.

"You will do as you are told, Bella. I won't take any trouble from you. This is important, try to understand. It's for the best."

I swallowed the lump that was lodged in my throat and nodded slowly. I didn't want to upset him, but I also wanted to scream in frustration and desperation.

What was I going to do about Edward?

I pushed my untouched plate aside and took a sip of water from my glass. The liquid almost choked me. A few tears spilled down my cheeks unheeded and I heard my dad sigh sadly, as he leaned over and wiped them away.

"I'm sorry Bella. I know you hate this. But it won't be forever, you'll see."

I didn't reply.

I couldn't.

"Are you going to be okay, Bells? I have to go to work just now. Are you staying in today or are you going out with Rosalie or Alice?"

I wiped at my cheeks and pasted a fake smile on my lips. it was an automatic response learned from my mother.

"Yes, I think I'll call Rose now. It is summer break after all. I should do something."

My mind, however, was filled with plans of seeing Edward before he left our house.

His visit was almost over now, and I wasn't sure when he would be leaving. I half listened as my father spoke to our housekeeper, Mrs Potts.

"If a Mr Whitlock calls, please take a message and leave it on my desk. Confidentially, you understand." Dad's emphasis on the 'confidential' is what grabbed my attention, he sounded almost worried which was not like him at all.

"Yes Sir," Mrs Potts replied a she dipped a slight curtsy before going back to directing the maids.

I sat unmoved as dad righted his tie and buttoned his Armani suit jacket. He looked preoccupied and unlike himself.

My stomach fluttered with nervous butterflies. I hated the strangeness of all of this.

The uncertainty ate at me.

Getting up from the table, I went to the kitchen phone and dialed Rose's number. I hadn't spoken to her since school had broken up a nearly two weeks before.

"Hey," I said softly. Not quite sure why, but I felt the need for secrecy.

"Hey Bella, what's up?"

"Not much, I just need some girl talk time. Can you come over? "

"Is your mother home?"

My mother disliked Rosalie because she came from a very average family and not from a wealthy one such as ours. Because if this, Rose tended to avoid my mother like the plague and I couldn't say I blamed her.

I would avoid my mother, too, if I could.

"No, she's away for a few days. Will you come?"

"Sure. Um, I...my car is in the shop at the moment so could you have me picked up?" Rose asked hesitantly. I knew that she hated asking me for favors.

I would have loved to help Rosalie's family as much as I could but my mother said they were gold diggers. So I wasn't allowed to show them any kindness. Even though I knew, none of the Hales would have accepted charity.

Rosalie had been my best friend since we were three and her attendance at Hallenbury Academy for girls was a happy accident. Her family couldn't afford the tuition, but because Rose was an above average student she had won a surprise bursary to attend the same school I had been going to attend.

We had been so happy not to be parted. A vivacious girl we both liked, Alice Brandon, eventually joined our duo.

While Rosalie was the very epitome of 'blond bombshell', Alice was tiny and dark haired. Her porcelain skin matched mine and her dark blue eyes set off her short, haphazardly cut, pitch-black hair.

Rose was curvy and athletic in build, whereas I was just as curvy without the athleticism. Alice was the slender one. Her body would have passed for that of a twelve-year-old but she pulled it off by being chic and trendy with her clothes.

Rose and I often stole her ideas for outfits and more than one gown I chosen had been pre-approved by Ali.

They were my best friends and I couldn't imagine school without them. But now, I wouldn't have them to fall back on any longer when I went to the new 'finishing school'.

"Yes, no problem Rose, I'll send the car. Give it half an hour. Is that okay?"

"Okay Bella, I'll see you soon. Thanks.

"No problem. See you soon." I said.

...

I went through to the living room to wait for Rose after I had asked the driver, Thomas, to fetch her.

I was deep in thought, standing at the window, twirling a lock of hair just as I always did when I was preoccupied.

Warm, powerful hands slid onto my hips, just as a muscular body enveloped me from behind.

I smiled widely as I leaned into the embrace. His scent teased my nostrils erotically.

My wish had been granted.

Edward had come to me.

I felt my stomach do several flips as his hands caressed sensuously across my lower stomach, upwards towards my straining breasts. I shivered, the sensation of his large hands touching me awoke a deep ache between my legs which begged to be taken care of. I looked down, and the breath hitched in my throat at the sight of his large tanned hands and wrists encased in white cotton and gold cufflinks.

Edward was back in his usual attire and I found it very attractive.

Edward in a suit was to die for.

I felt his breath tickle the back of my neck as he pressed his aroused flesh into my ass.

A moan nearly escaped me, but I managed to hold it in.

"Good morning."

I shivered again at the sound of his smooth, velvet voice in my ear.

"Good morning, Edward," I replied my voice somewhat strangled even to my ears.

"Did you sleep well, Bella?"

"I did."

"So did I. Better than I have in years." He murmured.

The sound of the door opening had me jumping in fright and Edward gliding away smoothly. His composure was amazing. Not one thing betrayed him as he went to the water tray, his suit fitting his broad shoulders and perfectly muscled body to immaculate perfection; his hair in its usual disarray.

I couldn't deny that I ogled his handsomeness a bit too long as I stayed put at the window, the perfect picture of innocence for whoever had entered.

"Bella!" Rose's voice startled me as she ran toward me and swept me into a hug.

"Hi Rose," I said as I hugged her back, my eyes meeting Edward's over her shoulder. His face was expressionless, but an amused light twinkled in his eyes.

Rosalie realised that we were not alone and turned swiftly to face Edward. Her expression comically shocked as she stood staring, her mouth hanging slightly opened.

"Hello." Edward said to my friend, a smile playing around the edges of that sinful mouth. "And you are?"

"Rosalie. Um, hi ..."

"Edward. The pleasure is all mine, Rosalie. It's nice to meet one of Bella's friends. Well, I must be going. I've already said goodbye to your father. See you soon, Bella."

Edward turned to the door and strode with the sinuous grace of a jungle cat towards the door.

I couldn't just let him leave!

"Edward, let me see you out." I said quickly trying to appear as though I was being a proper hostess.

I glanced at Rose and saw a telltale smirk on her lips. I frowned at her before smiling smoothly at Edward, who gestured for me to go ahead of him.

We walked in silence to the front door, but I could feel his eyes on me with every step I took, they seared my flesh with desire.

I opened the door and met Edward's intense stare.

"I'll see you soon, Bella." He said as he walked past me.

"I won't be here." I blurted out far more desperately than I should.

One of his brows rose quizzically. "Where will you be?"

"My parents are sending me away for the last two years of school," I said softly.

Edward appeared unconcerned at my explanation. "I will find you. Don't doubt it." He said as he turned to leave. Sliding on Ray Bans, he grinned at me quickly before walking towards his waiting car.

I watched him go, a thickness tightening my throat. "Goodbye." I whispered.

I felt forlorn as I watched his car pull away from the curb and smoothly round the bend.

He was gone.

At least he had said that he would find me. That was some consolation.

A soft hand on my shoulder made me jump. Rose's expression was filled with curiosity.

"Who, may I ask, is Edward?" She drawled.

I couldn't contain a small smile from showing as I shut the heavy door and turned to my best friend.

"He is my dad's best friend."

"God! How long have you had Mr. tall and handsome staying here?"

I laughed as I beckoned her to follow me back to the living room.

"He has been here a week."

"I would have drooled on every available surface! Fuck, he is so handsome. Wow."

I grinned at her as we got back to the living room. "Yes he is quite something isn't he."

"That's the understatement of the decade, babe. That man is positively beautiful and he wears a suit, Bella."

I didn't reply, only smiling at Rose mysteriously. "Bella, did you..? Did he..? I'd don't believe it! Tell me everything right now!"

I grabbed Rose's hand and dragged her up the stairs to my room, we giggled all the while like the schoolgirls we were.

Once there, I shut the door tightly and I told her everything. Shock, envy and horror on her lovely face said it all. "How old is Edward, Bella? I mean he's got to be close to your dad's age, right?"

"I guess so. I don't care how old he is, Rose. It was so amazing...He is amazing...but now it's over and I don't know what to do."

"Maybe it's for the best, babe. If your parents found out...fuck...they'd ship your ass off to some deserted island until you're twenty-one." Rose came over to where I sat cross-legged on my bed and wrapped her arms around my shoulders. To everyone else, even Alice to a certain extent, Rosalie was a bitch.

She and I had a bond that was unbreakable. I was more at ease with Rose than with any other being on the planet.

We sat like that for several minutes, as I fought back the tears I could feel stinging at my eyes. I finally broke the ice with something I knew she'd love to know.

"Rose, he has tattoos. A lot of tattoos all over his shoulders and back. They're so hot."

Rose looked bemused as she mock-fainted beside me on the bed. "Tattoos and a suit?! It isn't fair! Why can't I meet someone like him?"

"Because your parents would know right away; they actually care what you do." I said somewhat bitterly. Rose stared up at me sadly, her large blue, doe eyes a little grim.

"Bella, you know you parents care, too. They're just different. .."

I held up my hand in protest. "Rose, don't defend them, please, you know I love my dad, but Mother and I have never really seen eye to eye. She's like a mother crocodile; I read once that they sometimes eat their babies. Sometimes I see her look at me and there isn't any love in her eyes, just dislike … almost jealousy. It sounds crazy, but I think she hates me."

Rosalie's eyes misted as she rolled over and sat next to me, side by side, our positions identical.

"I don't think she dislikes you, Bella. How can she? You're her daughter."

"Sometimes I feel like I'm not." I said bumping shoulders with my best friend playfully. "Let's change the subject and talk about my fuck hot lover instead."

"Is still can't believe you had sex. I meant were talking about you here, Bella! I thought you might die a virgin..."

I slapped at her and shoved her onto her back as she rolled over, laughing hard. After our laughter had faded, a comfortable silence descended.

"Have you...had sex, Rose?" I asked, thoughtful.

"Yeah. It wasn't so great though."

I sat up again, shocked.

"Who?"

"Some frat boy named Jasper. I didn't even know his last name. But he was hot." She grinned at me upside down, her blond hair making a puddle around her head.

I eyed her in wonder. "Why didn't you tell me? I thought we told each other everything?"

"It was a little ashamed I guess. I had a few too many to drink and it wasn't the best experience." She shrugged.

"Did you like him, though?"

A soft smile touched her generous lips and a dreamy expression filled her eyes. "Yeah, I did. He was wonderful actually, and that's why I was so shocked that the sex sucked. Maybe it was just because we were drunk and it was my first time...I don't know."

"Yes maybe that's it. It hurts, doesn't it?"

I chuckled at her disgust, "Yes it does in the beginning, but after that it's amazing."

Rose snorted in disgust, "Well it didn't get better for me, I think the whole thing lasted like ten minutes, tops, and it sucked the whole time. You just had a great experience because your lover is older and wiser!"

I laughed at her jealousy. "Have you seen Jasper again?"

"No, I wish I had."

"Well, maybe you will see him again one day."

Rose shrugged and changed the subject.

"So, shall we do facials, paint our nails and eat ice cream out of the tub?" Rose suggested a mischievous smirk firmly in place.

I grinned at her, feeling so grateful that she was here, for now.

The rest of the day passed without anything out of the ordinary happening. We ate tons of ice cream and primped ourselves laughing all the while.

At around six the doorbell rang. I waited for the maid to get it, but five seconds later it rang again. I sighed in sheer laziness as I got off the couch and padded barefoot towards the door.

I wasn't really up to accept visitors, my face freshly scrubbed, hair up in a towel and wads of cotton wool between my toes.

I shrugged internally.

Who cared?

It was probably just one of my parents' business friends.

The door swung open and I stared, manners momentarily forgotten, at the handsome man waiting there. He was blond, his slate-grey eyes devoid of expression and his face was breathtaking. He wore a suit, but that wasn't unusual in my parents' line of work.

He was almost as handsome as Edward, and that was saying something.

"Hi." He greeted me with a half-smile, his eyes taking in every inch of my face, curiosity evident in every line of him. "I'm here to see Charles Swan?"

"He's not in right now. Can I help you?" I asked.

"Not really, I need to see Charles. Do you know when he'll be back?"

I shook my head causing my towel to fall off. I smiled apologetically as I replied. "We never know when Dad will come back. Sorry. Can I take a message?"

"Are you Charles Swan's daughter?"

"Yes."

"It figures. Just tell your father that Carlisle Whitlock was here to see him. It's urgent, so please don't forget."

I nodded and went to shut the door but Carlisle stopped me. "What is your name?"

"Bella," I answered hesitantly. His tone seemed urgent somehow, which was strange.

He nodded, even as his eyes continued their scrutiny. It's wasn't offensive so I didn't feel uncomfortable. "It was nice to meet you, Bella. Please pass on the message to your father."

"I will."

He nodded and turned to leave.

I shut the door and went back to Rose feeling oddly disturbed by the encounter.

"Who was it?" She asked as she continued to file her already immaculate manicure.

"I don't know him. He was a friend of my dad's. "

I forgot about the encounter as the night wore on and pushed it out of my mind altogether as we did all the 'girl' things we could think of.

We fell asleep talking about boys...well, men, in my case.

I slept well, but for the first time in ages I dreamt.

It was the same dream I'd had as a child. I hadn't had it for years, but now it came back with a vengeance; each detail bold and clear as daylight.

Hands gripping me too tightly … darkness. Fear - my own - and a terrible sadness. A car parked on a dark road, driving fast. A woman's voice whispered in my ear. "Don't worry Charlotte. Shhhh, everything will be okay."

It had never made sense why the voice whispered in my ear, yet spoke a name I didn't recognize.

I always awoke from that dream feeling as though something was missing, feeling forlorn and lost.

I felt like I was forgetting something and yet I had no idea what it could be.

I sat up with a start and stared around my familiar room; it was early morning. I waited for my pounding heart to slow down as I breathed in deeply.

I determinedly pushed my worries out of my mind and filled it with thoughts of Edward.

I wanted to see him again.

I wondered when he'd 'find' me.

I wondered if he would even remember me. I hoped that he would.

Rose stirred, her lovely face innocent in slumber.

I rolled over and went back to sleep.

This time my dream was of dark green eyes, rough hands and messy hair.

A/N; reviews are love :)


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer; Everything which relates to The Twilight Saga belongs to Stephanie Meyer.

A/N; Beta'd by Fran. Any remaining errors are all mine!

Chapter Five.

Dad's mustache tickled my forehead as he pressed a kiss on me with a guilty look in his eye. Mother acted as though she was checking my bags for last-minute supplies when in reality the servants had done it all the day before. Her false concern grated on my already thin nerves.

The day was cloudy and a slight wind blew as if to signal the end of my freedom.

The end of spring.

The end of everything.

My heart was heavy as I felt tears trickle down my face. As my mother reached out to kiss me I turned away in denial, so her lips grazed my cheek instead. I didn't wish for her to pretend that she cared because she obviously didn't and I hated the lies.

This was the worst day I could remember having in my life. Mother had magically returned last week after an absence of more than three weeks, longer than she had ever been gone before. I had been blissfully ignorant of how real Dad's warning had been about being sent away to school. I had fooled myself into believing that they wouldn't really go through with the threat.

They had always sworn that they wouldn't send me away and some part of me believed their past promise.

But sure enough, the maids had packed my suitcases and here I was waiting for the car, which would drive me to my place of exile. I glared defiantly at my mother as she once again fussed about each meaningless detail of my luggage. Sometimes I actually hated her.

"We hope you like your new school, Bella." Mother said as she brushed my hair back from my face. I didn't meet her eyes, I just couldn't. My heart truly felt mutinous and I couldn't control the feelings of anger, which radiated from my core. I'd never actually gone through a stage of teenage rebellion, but right at that moment I could feel every single angsty teenage emotion I'd ever possessed rushing through my body and for once I embraced it.

I didn't say goodbye nor did I return their sentiments, I simply climbed into the waiting car and shut the door. I saw my parents share a loaded glance before they waved to me through the tinted glass, fake smiles plastered on their faces. I threw them a small, pathetic wave in return before sliding on my oversized sunglasses. Despite the darkness of the day, the light was sharp and my eyes were already watering. I loved my sunglasses; they hid so much.

The car pulled away from the house and I spared a moment to stare at the only home I had ever known, knowing that I would never see it again. My heart squeezed painfully and I stifled a very real sob behind my hand. I had never felt so lost and alone in my life.

I slipped my cell phone out from my bag and scrolled down to the number I had stolen out of Dad's phone.

It had been a desperate measure to keep in contact with Edward and had resulted in me possessing a number I was actually too scared to use. However, after certain revelations a few days ago, I now felt more confident to simply wait for Edward to come to me. After weeks of silence, my hopes of ever seeing him again had been dwindling to nothing. This emotional turmoil had added to my overall depression and alienation from my parents. And then just four days ago a note had been hand delivered. I had been assailed with furious butterflies as Mrs. Potts, our housekeeper, handed me the strangely blank envelop. I had almost been too scared to open it but my fingers seemed to have a mind of their own as I began ripping the thin white paper to shreds the moment that Mrs. Potts had left the room.

I hadn't been disappointed.

There were exactly six words on the full-size piece of paper written in bold, elegant calligraphy.

I can't stop thinking about you.

My mouth had been dry and my heart pounded wildly in my chest as my hungry eyes scanned those words again and again.

There was no signature nor was there a return address. There wasn't even any sign of my name anywhere on it or the envelope. The deliveryman had apparently been told to tell the housekeeper whom it was for

No evidence.

Nothing incriminating.

Perfect.

Joy and hope had surged through me and I'd felt like doing flip flops across the living room carpet where I had sat alone. Intense happiness flooded me; Edward hadn't forgotten.

Although I suspected that he had tried.

Numerous newspaper articles had detailed his parade of famous and sensually beautiful women much older than me to countless social gatherings, galas, movie premieres and awards. The sight of Edward's handsome face staring back at me from photographs ripped at my heart. However, … somewhat perversely, they also made me smug as I recalled in great detail every moment he had spent with me and inside me.

What mattered the most to me was that he obviously couldn't forget me, any more than I could forget him.

I smiled now as I gazed at the number saved in my phone under the name E.C.

Dare I call it?

My finger hovered over the forbidden button for a few seconds before falling away in defeat.

Some sixth sense told me not to call him. If he had wanted to call me, he would have by now. No, I would simply play it cool and wait.

I knew he would come to me eventually; it was simply a matter of time.

I slipped my phone back into my handbag and realized that we were almost a quarter of the way to my new school.

It was called The Forks Academy for Girls and was situated in the wettest and dreariest part of the continental USA. It was in the small town of Forks, Washington, and was so distant that I felt as if I were being sent into exile instead of to school. It was a long way from home.

I already missed Rosalie and Alice. I knew I was going to feel lost without them.

The weather remained terrible during the entire drive and I shivered miserably as I huddled into the corner of the car repeatedly drifting in and out of sleep.

Finally, after hours of driving we arrived in dreary Forks. I sat up straighter to get a better look at my new home. Surprisingly the sight made me feel better.

It was like a beautiful alien land filled with green impenetrable forests and hanging moss. It was damp and somewhat dark and it made me feel safe, something I hadn't felt for a very long time.

The small town had two stop streets and one small diner, as well, as a tiny convenience store and a few outdoors equipment shops. It was unlike anything I'd ever seen before.

Suddenly my parents and their strange secrets and even more strange reasons for sending me into exile drifted away and I was in my own tiny world.

The only thing I couldn't forget was Edward.

Although I couldn't imagine his sophisticated self in this cow town, I wished he would just suddenly appear and take me away from all this.

The school was on the far edge of town, its walls were a honey-colored stone and it was entirely surrounded by the encroaching forest on every side. The front of the school was very grand, with a curved, paved driveway and a massive fountain complete with a statue in its center. It looked like an old manor house that had been converted into a school.

It was stately, old and beautiful.

I loved it at once.

My driver parked the car and I climbed out on numb legs. Stretching them as pins and needles set in. I had been sitting on them for hours I realized somewhat belatedly.

Dorson, the driver, came around to my side of the car and smiled at me kindly. "Let me book you in Miss Bella and then we can get you settled. I won't be a minute now, you wait here."

I sent him a forlorn smile and leaned against the car. I felt my phone vibrate in my bag and I pulled it out eagerly.

It was a message from Rose.

'God Bella, I miss you so much! School isn't the same without you. I've asked Dad if I can transfer to your school and he said he'd look into it for me. But I won't hold my breath ... you know why ... anyway, I miss you.'

My eyes began to cloud over as I read her babbled words. I could hear her say them so clearly it made me miss her more than ever. I knew what she was referring to; her family didn't have the money to send her to this school. But even the suggestion of having my best friend here suddenly made everything seem better. I decided to ask Dad if he could arrange something for Rosalie as soon as he called me.

Dorson smiled at me as he approached. "All booked in Miss Bella. Let's get your luggage into your dorm room."

I nodded and slung my handbag over my shoulder as I watched him lift my two large suitcases. I followed him towards the entry hall and gazed around in wonder at the understated splendor of this old building.

Everywhere I looked there were girls milling around. They all looked the same in the school uniform, except for the flowing manes of hair. Some short, some long and some medium length; it was all that differentiated between them and soon I would join the anonymity.

They stared at me as I followed Dorson up a flight of stairs towards the upper level where I presumed the dorms were. I ignored the stares and lifted my chin in unconscious defiance.

It was a protection mechanism and not a snub, although I was sure they would see it as such.

I told myself I didn't care if they liked me or not.

Dorson walked ahead of me to the room that was my dorm. Each single bed could be curtained off for privacy and a small bedside cupboard stood beside the bed. I eyed it with distaste as I remembered my queen-sized canopy bed at home with nostalgia.

How could my parents have done this to me?

Tears threatened to overflow as Dorson, my one remaining link with home, placed my suitcases on the ground near my bed and turned with a sad smile to wish me farewell.

I took the proffered hand and returned his smile.

"Goodbye Miss Bella. Take care now and I'll be along to collect you in a few months. The mistress asked me to tell you that you must be in your uniform before dinner is served at six in the hall."

I nodded but didn't reply. My throat seemed to be thick and useless with the effort of holding my tears inside.

"Goodbye Dorson." I finally managed.

With that, he turned and left me standing there alone. Several girls were busy getting dressed and they stared with open curiosity at me. I was the new girl, undoubtedly an attraction.

I turned and began pulling my curtain shut around my bed and didn't react to their curiosity at all.

I started unpack my clothes, which were few, due to the fact that you were only allowed everyday clothes on school excursions into town or on Sundays.

I changed into the uniform while I listened to the subdued whispers all around me along with muffled giggles. I'd never felt so out of my depth before. I wasn't sure how to act with these strangers.

Once dressed I looked at my reflection in the small mirror I'd brought with me. My long hair was tamed into a tidy plait that lay down the center of my back and my face was devoid of any makeup. The uniform consisted of a white button down shirt, a multi colored tie, dark green plaid skirt, which brushed my knees and a black blazer with the school's emblem on the pocket. Long knee socks of black completed the ensemble along with black Mary Jane school shoes.

I hated it.

It was revolting and just plain ugly.

Completely devoid of the color I loved so much. I felt as drab as a plucked peacock.

I was glad Edward couldn't see me now. I blushed with embarrassment at the thought of his reaction.

...

Dinner was an orderly affair. Long trestle tables seated what I'd been told were approximately five hundred students. The center table was slightly raised and was for the seniors, of which I was one. Another table was for the teachers and headmistress. I walked slowly towards an empty seat, aware that all eyes were on me.

As I was about to pull the chair out, it was done for me. I glanced up in surprise and saw a pretty girl of my age smiling kindly at me. Her hair was dark brown and pulled into a neat bun, her face was openly friendly. I smiled shyly as I took the seat beside her.

"Hi," She whispered. "I'm Lotte. What's your name?"

I stared at her in curiosity as I replied. "I'm Bella."

"Nice to meet you Bella." She said with a smile.

There was a loud throat clearing and we both looked towards the teachers' table. A stern looking matron eyed us. "Silence, please ladies. Dinner is about to start. I'm sure you can all get to know each other after we have eaten."

She clapped her hands loudly as another conversation continued undisturbed a few tables down. "Cease!"

All exchanges ceased instantly and I saw Lotte smirk at me mischievously. The matron rang a bell and servers began placing dishes of food in front of us. I was starving and my stomach gave an embarrassing growl.

"I'm starved too," Lotte said under her breath, her lips barely moving, determined to continue our conversation despite the matron's eagle eyes on our table.

I found myself smiling as I reached for a slice of chicken. "I haven't eaten all day," I confessed as softly as I could.

"We get fed well here. At least there is no slush!"

"Slush?"

"Yes you know the tasteless runny goo, which is normally always green, which they serve at most boarding schools. We're too prestigious for that thank God!" Lotte gushed as she served herself a large helping of mashed potatoes.

"Oh, I wouldn't know."

"Lucky girl. You should have seen the first school I attended. It was torture! I got Daddy to move me here. It's far more expensive, but so worth the money."

We settled down to eat in silence as we saw the matron frown at us.

The rest of dinner passed uneventfully. The other students stopped staring at me and I became part of the woodwork.

I felt lonely here, so far away from all I knew and loved.

Back in the dorm. I checked my phone and saw that I had a text from Alice.

Her message said the same thing that Rose's had. She wanted to move to where I was and that school was unbearable without me. I found myself longing for their friendship. My chest ached with the weight of my sadness and loss.

I battled to fall asleep that night. The strange noises in the old building unnerved me, the shadows unfamiliar and the bed was hard compared to my own at home. It rained all night, the sound foreign and adding to my unease.

Even though I found the actual building amazing, I hated this place. I wanted Rosalie. I wanted my father. Fat tears rolled slowly down my face and became absorbed by the starchy, white cotton pillowcase beneath my head. I swallowed the sob that hovered at my lips and turned my face into the pillow fully; I didn't want any of the other students to know that I was crying. It was too personal, private and downright embarrassing. I was very much aware of their presence around me, separated by only a piece of fabric.

I felt exposed.

My cell phone suddenly lit up, illuminating the darkness. It was on silent so as not to disturb the other girls. I wiped at my wet face and leaned over to get it as hope surged through me.

Maybe it was Rosalie.

There was a text from an unknown number. I touched it and it opened to reveal three words; **_are you awake?_**

My heart was pounding because I knew beyond a doubt that it was Edward.

I hesitated for a fraction of a second before typing;_** who is this?**_

My question was ignored; _**I can't stop thinking about you.**_

I smiled down at the phone, which I clutched to me tightly.

_**Do I know you?** _I typed, acting as if I didn't have a clue who it was.

_**Don't play games Bella**_. The immediate reply read.

I grinned widely as I imagined his handsome face, perpetually untidy hair and perfectly muscled, tattooed body.

_**My parents told me that I shouldn't speak to strangers.**_ I replied without missing a beat, grinning widely as I did so.

A couple of seconds later he replied;_** I'm sure they would also tell you not to sleep with their houseguests.**_

I had to stifle the laughed that bubbled up inside me at his crass comments. Clearly, he was as frustrated as I was.

I felt excitement surge through every fiber of my being as I imagined Edward's hands touching me and his mouth and tongue doing unbelievably wicked things to my mouth and body. A slick wetness soaked my panty as I recalled the feeling of having Edward inside me.

_**'True. But I was tempted, it wasn't my fault.'**_ I sent back.

The next minute my cell phone started ringing, the vibrations tickling my hand, sending my heart hammering harder than ever at the prospect of hearing his voice again.

"How do you know I'm not with someone?" I answered without a proper greeting.

"I know everything Bella." He said, his smooth voice sounding lazily sensual. I'd forgotten how much I loved his voice. It was smooth and perfect. It sent butterflies through my body that soon settled in my stomach. "Besides, I'm sure you would make time for me no matter who you were with."

The confidence in his voice was slightly annoying. He was so sure of my capitultion. He didn't even question it.

"Maybe I would," I said softly, my voice was barely a whisper. "And maybe I wouldn't. It's been a very long time since you left. I had thought you'd lost interest."

"Did you get my note?"

"Yes, I did."

"So you cannot doubt that I have thought about you almost every minute of every day. It's very annoying actually and very bad for business." He chuckled.

I tried in vain to still my thundering heart as his voice wove a spell of invisible threads across the distance, drawing me closer, pulling me in and tying me up in a web of intrigue and dangerous desire. He aroused such powerful emotion within me and they threatened my sanity.

"I've missed you too." I said.

"Bella, I don't know you're expecting to happen between us. But I want you to know that this can only be a physical thing. I want you, but actually being with you would be impossible. You're a child and..."

"I'm obviously old enough to have sex with, Edward." I replied tartly, anger lacing my voice.

"I didn't mean a child in the literal sense, sweet Bella; I was simply referring to our significant age difference. People would not approve."

"I didn't seem to worry you that night ... why the comment now?"

"I don't want you to have false expectations, so that's why I mentioned that now. I don't need or want any personal attachments. I don't believe in love. So, trying to find any profound and meaningful relationship with me would be futile."

"I see." I replied a smile in my voice. "Well, Mr. Cullen, it's a good thing I just want your body, isn't it?"

I heard him suck in his breath sharply. "Fuck, Bella you shouldn't say stuff like that to me."

"Why? When it's the truth."

"Because you have no idea what your words have done to me."

"You have no idea what your voice has done to me, Edward." I replied throatily, my own voice sounding foreign to my ears.

"When is your next exit weekend?"

"In six weeks. But I won't be going home, my parents are selling our house as we speak."

"Keep that weekend free." He demanded forcefully.

My heart went wild as I imagined all the countless possibilities that his voice created.

"I will." I said somewhat breathlessly.

"Goodbye Bella, you'll hear from me soon."

"Goodbye Edward," I replied before cutting the call before he could.

I lay there in the semi-darkness smiling widely. Despite all the things going wrong in my life, I felt at peace and couldn't wait for the days to pass.

I was going to see Edward!

Nothing else mattered to me.

Nothing at all.

A/N; Thoughts?


	6. Chapter 6

DIRTY LITTLE SECRET

A/N; Beta'd by Fran, all remaining errors are mine.

!Just for the record; i dont care if the "Snarky bitch guest reviewers don't like my story or if they disapprove of the age gap...seriously! If you dont like it dont read! There was a clear warning on the very beginning of chapter one - here is hoping this will teach you to read the warnings on stories...because we all know that reading the warnings on a story is the smart thing to do BEFORE we start to read it. I was that girl and no I was not molested, trust me I would know the difference. I'm not a teenager and I'm a mother myself. This IS just a story! Grow up! !

Real A/N at the bottom of chapter...Thank you!

Chapter Six.

"Bella Swan, please report to reception." I glanced up, shocked, as my name sounded over the intercom overhead.

I frowned at Lotte, who was sitting next to me at our lunch table. I'd never been called to reception, ever. I shrugged as I rose and gathered my laptop and phone. "I'll be back in a few minutes."

"It wonder why they're calling you?" Lotte asked her face alive with curiosity, which I was starting to believe was her favorite pastime. She reminded me of a kitten, insatiably curious and not particularly graceful.

"I'm sure it really nothing. Maybe a call from home." I lied glibly as I left her staring after me.

When I arrived, the steel haired lady waiting there smiled warmly at me before gesturing towards the white phone on the wall opposite the large reception desk. I lifted the receiver hesitantly; unsure of what dire news had caused one of my parents to call me on the school phone instead of my cell phone.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hi, is this Bella?" A smooth male voice said sounding vaguely familiar although it wasn't a voice I knew well.

"Um, yes this is Bella. Can I help you?"

"This is Carlisle Whitlock. We met at your father's house a few weeks ago. Do you remember?"

Yes I do Mr. Whitlock, but I fear there must have been some misunderstanding because I don't usually pass on messages to my father."

A warm chuckle sounded in my ear at my not too subtle hint.

"Oh, I know Bella. I called to speak to you. I would like to come and see you soon, to discuss a pressing matter. May I do that? Its very important."

A feeling of completely irrational fear filled me at his words. Why did he want to see me? What reason could he possibly have to seek out the daughter of a business colleague?

"Why would you wish to see me, Mr. Whitlock?" I asked bluntly.

"It's rather complicated Bella; I'd like to explain it to you in person if I may. All school calls are monitored rather strictly."

I swallowed thickly as I realized that I wanted to know what he had to say. For some reason, this man didn't set off the warning bells in my head as so many other men usually did. I trusted him and that knowledge frightened me. After all, why should I trust him? This man was a complete stranger to me.

"Okay. But it can't be this coming weekend, I have plans."

"Okay, thank you Bella. I can't tell you how relieved I am that you're willing to talk to me." He sounded very sincere. "Maybe the weekend after?"

"Yes, that will be fine, Mr. Whitlock," I said awkwardly, not quite knowing what to say now that I'd agreed to meet with him.

"I'll let you go now Bella and thank you again. You take care." Then the line went dead and I stood there holding the phone to my ear while staring into space. What had just happened? And most importantly, why?

What did Carlisle Whitlock have to speak with me about?

And why did I trust him - a complete stranger?

I was very unsettled by our strange conversation. I hung up the phone and thanked the receptionist politely before wandering back in the direction of class in a dazed fashion.

When I recalled my father's almost desperate tone when he'd mentioned Mr. Whitlock before to our housekeeper, the phone call I'd just received became even more bizarre. I thought about calling Dad and asking his advice, but something told me that he would never allow me to meet with Carlisle at all if he knew of my intention.

The need for answers burned through me furiously and for once I could be sympathetic towards Lotte's insatiable curiosity. Some things at least, warranted it.

As I contemplated the weekend, images of Edward soon pushed Carlisle Whitlock far out of my mind. Although the unease persisted.

"So who is he?" Lotte asked as we walked to class, her eyes inquiring and mischievous all at once.

I grinned and sent her a sideways glance from under my lashes. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Give it up Bella! Since that first night when I heard you on the phone with someone named 'Edward', I've seen you clutching your phone to your chest every night like a lifeline. So, deal. I just have to know who he is."

I smiled again but said nothing. I didn't want to lie to Lotte. She'd become my only friend here, we had a bond that had been quickly forged and I trusted her, but telling her this truth was unthinkable.

"I can't tell you, Lotte. It's a secret."

"A secret as in forbidden?" She gushed gripping my arm in a vice-like grip in her excitement. She was an eternal romantic and read bodice-ripper paperbacks late into the night, sighing at the exploits of the characters.

I sighed and then nodded. That at least might be enough for her, I hoped.

"Oh wow, Bella, that's so romantic! Is he like, a bad boy? Or, is he older? Do your parents know? Just give me a little more information...Please!"

We'd reached the building where our history class was taught when I turned to face my friend. "I can't tell you more, Lotte, sorry, please don't mention what you've heard."

She shook her head sending thick, unruly, dark brown hair falling into her eyes; she was always in trouble for her hair being in her face. It was a lot like my hair except that mine was always neat and tidy.

"I would never betray you Bella. You're my only friend in this school. But I am intrigued and very jealous."

I smiled at her. If only she knew who Edward was, she would be more than merely jealous. We went into class talking about the end of term papers we would be handing in tomorrow.

My first exit weekend was finally here and my whole being was filled with nervous anticipation. I'd spoken to Edward a few more times since the first time he'd called and yet not once had he given me any details on how I was going to be able to see him. I had already told my parents that I was going with Lotte and her family on a short vacation to Spain. She had gladly covered for me, anything in the name of romance, as she'd put it. Mother was too airheaded to check out the details of my supposed holiday and Dad was too busy with the museum, as usual.

So many things could go wrong with this plan and yet I wasn't particularly worried. Edward would find a way and I knew that he wouldn't do this at all if he thought we wouldn't get away with it.

The next day a sense of excitement prevailed throughout the school. Everywhere I looked girls were packing and talking to each other about plans for meeting up or talking during the long weekend. I packed a bag with the few clothes I had which weren't school related and waited. Lotte gave me a hug and kiss on the cheek before she departed, a long, furiously curious look on her face. It was a strange feeling waiting and not knowing what I was supposed to do or where I was going to spend the next four days.

I had many texts from Rose and Alice, their disappointment clear because I wasn't coming home. I made excuses, but I had a feeling that they didn't believe me. Rose of course, would know what I was up to, but I knew that I could always count on her to keep my secrets.

The school was empty now; every last girl was gone along with most of the teachers. The silence echoed oddly through the dormitory making a small shiver trickle down my spine. It was eerie in its very stillness. I sat on my bed waiting for what seemed like forever, my phone lying on the bed in front of me. I stared out of the window, glancing at the blank screen every few minutes.

Was he going to ditch me? Had he changed his mind after all? Fear washed over me at the idea of spending the next few days here, alone.

As if my thoughts had conjured him, the screen of my phone lit up at that moment and my heart raced along with the upbeat song, which was my ringtone.

I swiped the screen and held the phone to my ear eagerly. "Hello?" I answered as if I wasn't sure who it was.

"Bella, I'm downstairs. Don't make me wait." His deep voice said smoothly.

"Okay," I said shortly, as I ended the call.

Heart pounding in my throat, I gathered my luggage and my handbag and made my way downstairs. My feet felt as though they had wings as I hurried towards my Edward fix.

I did my best to appear unhurried and nonchalant. I didn't want Edward to know just how much I wanted to see him. I needed to stay in control of this situation and a cool composure was a prerequisite.

And then there he was leaning against his vintage sports car in the faint Forks sunlight, looking every inch the dangerously sexy man I remembered. He was so far out of my league in age alone and yet somehow it just felt right when I was with him. We fit together in a way that was both inexplicable and undeniable at the same time.

Perpetually messy copper hair fell over his forehead and into his eyes.

Those predatory eyes were focused on me with an expression I couldn't decipher. He was casually dressed in jeans, a t-shirt and a scuffed leather jacket. In a suit Edward was elegant perfection, but casual like this he was sex on legs, a true phallic symbol who made my body hum with electricity. I drew in an unsteady breath as I neared him, my eyes seeking his.

"Hi," I said somewhat breathlessly.

A small smile curved his lips and I watched mesmerized, my eyes falling to his mouth and staying there.

"Hi." He replied in kind, his voice smooth and decadently delicious.

He pushed away from his car with the ease and lithe grace of a jungle cat, taking my bag and opening the passenger door for me quickly. His aftershave wafted into my face as I slid inside and I felt my senses reel with giddy, helpless lust. The need I felt for him had not lessened at all; in fact, it had been honed and sharpened with his absence until I ached with a wanting that left me a heated mess.

I had only ever had sex once, but my body was clamoring for more. More of Edward. ..More of that exquisite ecstasy.

I knew Edward would spend the next few days making sure I never forgot him.

I couldn't wait.

We pulled out of the school parking lot and I felt the elation I'd buried deep down inside flood me as freedom became a certainty. Edward glanced at me and smiled at my wide grin.

"Good to be free?" He asked, correctly deciphering my expression and emotions.

"Oh God Edward, you have no idea!" I laughed. "Where are we going?"

His intense eyes returned to watching the road although the smirk remained on his lips. "You'll see."

I laughed, not really caring, although still burning with curiosity. "Mysterious," I commented as I watched his profile hungrily.

The car sped through the forest, which was the predominantly thick, wet greenery, which Forks was known for. I decided that I quite liked it, this squishy wet world that looked as though it was part of a fairy tale or perhaps the location for The Lord of the Rings. Edward's concentrated on driving and I focused on watching him. Starved for months for his particular brand of handsomeness I felt lightheaded at the sight of him.

He was just so...gorgeous.

The car slowed and I glanced up, surprised. I hadn't expected to be stopping so soon. A narrow pathway appeared in the dense shrubbery, so closed off I wouldn't have seen it at all if I'd been driving by. The car purred forward seamlessly. Edward smiled at my confusion but didn't comment. He pressed the accelerator down a little more causing the car to speed even faster on its journey through the tunnel of shrubs and moss-covered trees.

"Where are we going?" I breathed turning to Edward excited, my curiosity piqued. I knew we weren't far from Forks at all, maybe twenty miles at most. The trees continued to grow denser, until, out of nowhere a cabin appeared. It was a typical log cabin, completely secluded in the midst of the forest. Our car slowed and then we stopped.

I stared at it in wonder. The cabin sat right beside a river, literally five feet away from the flowing water. There was no garden, but then one didn't need it, surrounded by nature's own overgrown splendour.

"Is this it?" I asked.

"Yes, it is," Edward replied getting out of the car. "It's ours for as long as we want, fully stocked and...Suitably far from town."

I felt a nervous shiver slide up my spine as Edward sauntered around to my side of the car. He opened the door and stood there watching my reaction with that tiny smirk firmly in place. "What do you think?"

I looked at it again and felt excitement grip me as the reality settled in. I was alone with Edward, no one for miles around. We could be ourselves and do anything we wanted.

"I love it," I said. "It's perfect."

"Shall we explore?" Edward asked holding out his hand for mine. I accepted eagerly and gasped softly when our skin touched. That same electrical anomaly which existed between us tingled along my fingers and continued through my body at his touch. My eyes met his and desire exploded through my entire body. Need and want so intense it made me shake, trickled across my skin and into my stomach where wild butterflies battled with each other savagely to get out through my skin. The smirk disappeared off his face and his eyes darkened from the green of a summer stream to the darkness of an angry ocean, those eyes made me stop breathing as I finally stood before him. I felt vulnerable and strong all at once, free and yet chained to him. I didn't understand my feelings or emotions; they were too powerful and all consuming.

I remembered that he'd asked a question. "Yes let's explore. It looks so unspoiled." I replied at last, acting as if I wasn't drowning in a sea of lust. I wasn't sure how convincing I was, but I was sure I saw a telltale smile lift a corner of Edward's lips as we turned to go inside.

We wandered through the fallen leaves towards the cabin. It had three steps up to the front door and a wraparound porch, which I could see myself sitting on, watching the water as it swirled passed in the afternoon. I caught a glimpse of the silver body of a fish in the clear water and was surprised. I hadnt realized that there would be such an abundance of wildlife here. It both scared and excited me. Bears and wolves were abound in these forests, but somehow I knew that the only predator I should be wary of was the one right beside me.

"Bella, are you scared?" Edward asked suddenly stopping our leisurely pace, swinging me around to face him. "You look..." He searched for a word, his molten eyes glued to my face, hungry and yet somehow desperate. "Overwhelmed.

I smiled up at him, so handsome, his hair glinting beautifully in the sunlight that filtered down to us through the green canopy overhead, "I'm just amazed that we got it right. I thought that something would go wrong for sure, and yet nothing did. No one suspected a thing."

He smiled at me and took my hand again, that ever-present current between us burned my flesh as he played with my fingers and my nails. "Did you really think I'd fail? I'd never have suggested this break if I'd thought that we'd be caught. Silly Bella, you should have had more faith in me. But you'll learn to trust me...in all things."

I tried to stifle the shivering which began deep within me at his playful caresses, and failed miserably as a particularly deep shudder wracked my frame and a soft, errant moan spilt from my mouth, ending in an achingly breathy sigh. His touch was just so much, almost too much. I ached to have his hands touch me everywhere again. This time in greater detail and with no imminent end.

"Does that mean we shall carry on seeing each other?" I asked pointedly. He had after all been the one to limit out relationship to being brief and casual.

"Yes, I still want to see you, Bella. Did you think that this would be goodbye?"

I didn't reply as he pulled me with him up the steps and across the wooden floor towards the door. To be honest, I hadn't known what to think. Edward fitted the key into the lock and it clicked open right away, swinging in to reveal a charming cottage-like dwelling, which smelled of wood and the forest beyond. The scent was one of my favorites; clean, almost spicy, fresh. It reminded me of camping trips with my dad and the excitement of sleeping away from home. The cabin was furnished with a rustic sense of simplicity that I liked. It was homey and earthy, not ostentatious like my old home had been. This was small and intimate, secluded.

Our hands still joined, Edward drew me with him up the short staircase to the landing above. There was only one room I noted, a loft, with no walls at all, just a large bed and a wardrobe. The bed was made up with fresh sheets and a quilted cover. It was overwhelming; made completely out of what appeared to be a log, carved and styled from a single piece of wood. It looked almost like a sleigh with a latticed headboard, adorned with a beautifully intricate design. I was acutely aware of Edward's gaze on my face. My heart was beating at an alarming rate as heated blood raced through my veins.

I could see us on that bed, intertwined and naked and I felt my cheeks flame. As worldly as I liked to appear, I felt very inexperienced and naïve beside Edward's worldliness.

Without a word, he tightened his hold on my hand and drew me towards him. A gasp sounded in the silent air around us and I knew it was mine. His face suddenly filled with surprising ferocity, need and passion as he traced a single finger across my lips, his eyes holding mine captive.

I felt my nipples harden against the lace of my bra and my skin tingled where he touched me. I was awash with sensation and he hadn't even kissed me.

"Fuck, I've missed this Bella. I've missed you. Just like this...Oh yes...Just. Like. This." Edward murmured as he pulled me closer by sliding impassioned fingers into my hair. His mouth was suddenly on mine and heat exploded through my whole being.

My lips parted as smoothly as silk as Edward took what he needed from me, what I needed him to take. He released my hand and anchored both of his hands on either side of my head, holding me still as his mouth wove its magic spell over me.

I grasped his shoulders helplessly, looking for an anchor, my mouth open wide beneath his assault, my knees weak with need. I followed his lead and soaked up every thrill and touch as he satisfied me as only he could.

Our tongues danced and tasted, deeply exploring each hidden recess with thoroughness and hunger. The steel-like hardness that lay against my stomach told me that he was far from controlled and I reveled in the fact that I drove him wild with lust and need.

I, Bella Swan, was doing this to Edward Cullen.

No one else.

Me.

I felt elation soar through me along with that driving need which enveloped my being. The weeks of waiting, the uncertainty...None of it mattered now.

Edward's hands drifted purposefully down my neck and then my back until they curved over my denim- clad ass, lifting me onto him. Suddenly I wasn't shorter than him, I swung my legs around his hips and whimpered into his mouth as my heated core came to rest against the startling hardness beneath his jeans. My arms slipped around his neck and tangled in his thick, silky soft hair. His kiss became aggressive as I shifted against him slightly, arching myself into that tempting steel. A sound suspiciously like a groan left his mouth at my unpracticed sensuality.

Our lips broke apart releasing our fevered gasps for air, which were the only sounds now filling the room. The ballet flats I wore slipped off my feet almost unnoticed as I hooked my ankles together behind him, unwittingly pulling Edward deeper into my embrace. My hair, now a wild mess, fell in fragrant waves around us, a few strands caught on the subtle stubble that graced his model-beautiful jaw. I stared at him, mesmerized, bemused, wanting. I needed him, now, but didn't have the words to ask for what I wanted.

Edward's eyes watched the play of emotions across my face with the single-mindedness of a true predator; a smirk lifted his lips as a mischievous gleam entered his gaze.

"What do you want, Bella? Do you want me to touch you again? Do you want me inside you as much as I want to be buried in you?"

I nodded, too shy to reply.

I hoped it would satisfy him...

I was wrong.

Edward lowered me to the floor once again and I stood before him a little awkwardly, his height putting me at an immediate disadvantage. I felt so small next to Edward, helpless, deliciously so.

"Oh little girl, I'm going to need more than that from you. I've missed being inside you so much you bewitching wench. I'm determined to have every part of you... Every. Inch." He accentuated softly, as his hands stroked my hair out of my face and then caressed my face. "No one else can quite compare...I think you may just have ruined me, Isabella."

Without warning, he pushed me down onto the bed and I bounced as I landed flat on my back. Edward stood above me looking aroused and very smug. He clearly liked my fear and my need for him, both clearly written in my eyes.

Slowly, with measured, practiced care, he reached for his jacket, shrugging out of the well-worn black leather easily. It fell to the floor unheeded as my eyes were held captive by his electric green gaze feeling spellbound and breathless. Next Edward's long fingers reached for his t-shirt, pulling it up and then off, tossing it aside without a thought as my gaze followed each inked line of created colors ran across almost every inch of his biceps and upper arms. I saw a skull, and a beaded rosary, and a glimpse of a black rose, a snake draped around it in curious contrast.

I ached to touch each line and memorize them with my eyes and tongue. His copper hair was disheveled as he grinned at me, his gaze, devilish. "Do you want me, Isabella? Tell me what you want me to do to you?"

I said nothing as shyness held my tongue hostage, but my eyes trailed down his well-defined chest to his washboard abs to that forbidden, faint line of fair hair, which lead to his belt buckle.

"Bella, I'm not going to touch you until you speak to me...tell me what you want, beautiful girl. Should I kiss you here...?" He asked as he leaned over my prone figure, trailing a finger across my cheek to my traitorous mouth, which fell open automatically at his touch.

"And here...?" His finger carried on down my neck and over my chest towards the top of my lace-edged camisole top, which matches his eyes exactly. My blazer lies open, revealing my hardened nipples, clearly visible through the thin material of my top and bra. The tips ached as his hand suddenly cupped my breast, pulling on the peak, hard. I whimper-moan as I try to close my eyes, desperate to escape his knowing gaze. Edward refused my silent plea and continued to hold my gaze as his hand travelled further down until it cupped my sex roughly, making me arch into his hand. My jeans become a thing of torture as the seam caught me just right and I shuddered beneath Edward's knowledgeable hands.

Suddenly he stopped and I saw his unspoken request boldly written in his eyes.

"Please. ..." I whispered, my voice sounding throaty and strange. "Please don't stop Edward. ..."

"Don't stop what? Do you want me, Bella? Do you want me to fuck you?"

I nodded, even as I felt a heated flush of color tinge my cheeks. I forced myself to plead; "Yes, Edward, Fuck me. Touch me. Now. ..Please."

His eyes darkened still further, that ever-present lust he felt for me always dangerously close to the surface. He lowered his weight onto me slightly and his steel-like flesh pressed into my core deliciously.

Our mouths met again and I was drowning in Edward. He tasted like pure ecstasy and he felt like heaven.

Without warning, he reached for the button on my jeans and I shivered wantonly as his fingers grazed the flesh of my stomach. Edward stripped me slowly, removing each item of clothing with a deep concentration, his fingers stroking each inch of my skin that was exposed. I felt very naked, and, to be honest, shy, but forced such feelings away impatiently. This was Edward, my every dream come true, right here in my arms.

Once my jeans fell to the floor, I felt Edward slide upwards along my now nearly naked body.

All that remained was the tiny scrap of lace on my panties. His nose and lips skimmed my calf and then my thigh before hovering ever so slightly over the apex of my thighs before he kissed my belly button and then each hipbone almost tenderly.

I gasped as he suddenly licked a blazing trail of white heat across my stomach towards my breasts. My already hard nipples tightened to unbearable sensitivity as his intimate and slightly animalistic gesture turned rough, ending in a nip of his teeth on the underside of my breast.

I pulled him closer, my hands buried in the mess if hair which fell across his forehead and I moaned loudly as his impassioned lips closed over the peak of my breast. His hips came to rest between mine and I cried out at the deeper contact, my hips arching into him asking for more.

"Look at me Bella." He demanded his voice rough with passion.

I struggled to open my eyes but when I did, they were flung wide at the sight that greeted me. Edward's eyes were a vivid green, they burnt with such a violent emotion they swallowed me whole. I felt humbled by this display of lust he so openly bore for me. There was something else, which looked suspiciously like surrender in those stormy depths.

He wanted me as much as I wanted him.

My fingers tightened their hold on his hair as my gaze was held hostage by Edward. "Don't close your eyes again Isabella. I don't want to miss a single emotion that crosses your face. I want to find out why no one else is good enough anymore- I need to know how you bewitched me so completely."

Edward's hands had sandwiched my face before he lowered his lips to mine, with our gazes locked, it was the most intense experience of my life. I shook against him as he lifted his hips and thrust against me, watching me all the while. Our lips caught and clung, our tongues tasting, slowly, sensually. I pulled him closer with my legs, which lifted as if on their own volition to wrap around his waist.

I felt him pause as he kicked off his jeans and released a shuddered sigh as I felt his hardness against me unfettered for the first time in months.

The feeling was sublimely delicious and slightly scary. Edward released my mouth only to hook his fingers into the lace panty I still wore. He pulled it down and off in seconds, leaving me breathless and surprisingly feeling very defenseless. I'd been longing for this for so long but now that I had Edward right where I needed him, I felt unsure.

He was back between my thighs within seconds and his prominent erection rested against my core. Edward was all driven lust now, his face harsh and almost strange in its very intensity. I watched enraptured as untold emotion rippled across his emerald green eyes. My legs parted as naturally as breathing with his weight bearing down on me, they cradled him easily as his much larger size engulfed me. Skin against skin we moved, touching and tasting, never still, always moving restlessly together.

Large hands stroked me in my most private place and I whimpered in need. Fingers invaded my core and I thrust delicately against that pleasurable torture.

Edward slid into me easily, the rubber that covered his cock feeling strange, after all the skin on skin contact we'd had. The stretching sensation was accompanied by a slight burn and an unbearably pleasurable feeling of fullness and completion. I clung to his wide shoulders and moved with him, every fiber of my being centered on the feeling of Edward filling me, as well as, my entire world.

He moved and I followed his lead, a fast study, I kept up with his steady thrusts and added some moves of my own, which had him gritting his teeth and cursing into my skin roughly.

At last, I succumbed to fate and my eyelids shut just in time for me to feel my body explode into a million pieces around his flesh.

I drifted back to reality lying around cross his chest. My fingers followed each inked line until they found themselves at the cross. It was then that my heartbeat returned to normal. I glanced upwards at Edward's silence and was startled to find his gaze fixed on my face.

"Can I help you, kind sir?" I teased flirtatiously as I leaned up to kiss him.

Our lips met and I felt him smile against my lips.

"I think you just did. I haven't felt this good... well...since I last saw you."

I stared at him in wonder at this small revelation. "Didn't all the others measure up?"

I rested my chin on his chest as his fingers knotted themselves in my hair, stroking, sensuous.

Edward arched a brow at me questioningly. "Which others?"

"All the multitudes of women you date in L.A."

A chuckle rumbled through his chest and I smiled although I was entirely focused on his answer.

"How could I concentrate on all those women in L.A with you stealing my thoughts and distracting me without even trying? No, Bella, it's just not possible." He was joking, it was obvious, and yet there was a strange light in his eyes as he said the words. A hint of honesty perhaps?

I smiled at Edward beguilingly as I lifted myself up onto his chest entirely. I finally allowed my mouth to trail kisses along each tattooed line on his biceps. Much to my delight, his skin shivered and twitched beneath my inexperienced lips causing me to become bolder still. I hesitantly stuck out the tip of my tongue and licked him just as he'd done to me earlier.

I felt brazen and just a little wanton.

It was a liberating feeling to say the least. Edward lifted my face upwards and I was impaled on a fiercely burning gaze. I laughed and then moaned as I was rolled beneath him and silenced by his mouth.

We didn't examine anything too closely over the next few days. Time seemed to stand still as we played, laughed and loved each other.

I was the happiest I could ever remember being and the feeling terrified me. Edward was everything I could have asked for if I'd thought to ask.

He seemed to like talking to me, staring at me with disarming intensity as I told him about my life. I'd thought that maybe I would bore him, a worldly man such as him seemed above my simple yet complicated existence. He didn't seem deterred by my apparent youth and innocence. Instead, he seemed more than a little fascinated.

After a very adventurous afternoon romp which left me feeling sated and limp, I sat on the porch watching the sunlight fade slowly from between the trees which were draped with a heavy carpet of moss. The constant motion of the stream beside the cabin lulled me into a daydream as I sipped the cup of tea I held loosely in my hand. Edward was asleep in the bedroom and no sound disturbed my peace as I contemplated my life and Edward.

My phone vibrated against my leg and I glanced at it idly, not really caring whom it was.

The number displayed on the screen belonged to none other than Dad. My heart began to pound just as all the saliva dried up in my mouth, had I been caught?

Did they know that I was here with Edward?

I felt faint as I watched the screen repeatedly flash as it rang. My finger hovered over the touch screen and finally I answered it.

A/N: for those of you that are interested. I have just recently moved continent, and with two young kids, it has been very hard. Writing is my favourite pass time and my life's passion but unfortunately, I haven't had much time for it lately. This chapter has taken me some time to complete and my writing schedule with continue to be scratchy until we are all settled and I've found a job! So please bear with me, I will finish all my stories. The next one to be updated will be my entry for the May to December Romance Contest; Meant to be. A special shout out to my wonderful beta, Fran. She is one in a million.

28 Mar 2015 17:20:41


	7. Chapter 7

A/N; Beta'd by Fran. All remaining errors are mine.

"Hello?" I answered hesitantly, my knuckles growing white as I gripped the phone much harder than necessary. Fear pulsed through me making me feel more than slightly unbalanced. What if my parents knew about Edward, what would I say? What excuses would I find to explain my behaviour? My heart sank as I thought of my father's disappointment and anger. Dad was the only person I hated to upset. Mother didn't particularly bother me, her moods passed so swiftly that they never affected me.

"Bella," Somehow, he sounded relieved and not angry in the least. "I'm so glad I reached you, I called earlier, but there was no answer. Are you having lots of fun in Spain?"

I released the huge lungful of air I'd been unconsciously holding in and smiled softly as I settled back into the cane chair I occupied. "Sorry about that Dad, the days are just so full, I find myself losing count. Was something wrong?"

"No, not exactly. We are still having issues finding the right house to replace the old one, well, you know your mother, she isn't easily satisfied."

I nodded grimly as I kept my voice level. "Yes, I know Dad. So have you found anything nice?"

"There is one place that I liked but it's far away In Miami, but it's a big decision and we're still negotiating." I stared at the flowing water to distract myself from his flippant disregard for any of my wishes. It was my mother's doing I knew, Dad would never hurt me intentionally. He sounded almost pained as he cleared his throat, and I could see him in my mind's eye raking his fingers through his hair. He was building himself up to ask me something; something he didn't know how to ask. I waited patiently, knowing it was about to come.

"Um, Bella, I meant to ask you something. Did you ever meet a Mr. Whitlock while you were still here at home?"

I sat up straight at once, shock rippling through me. What did the mysterious Mr. Whitlock have to do with this call? Why was he constantly popping up in my life?

"I did meet him once briefly," I admitted, unable to lie. about that.

Charlie sighed heavily and the silence stretched between us. "Daddy, why does it matter?" I promoted.

"I'd rather that you hadn't met him, that's all. It doesn't matter Bella. I was just curious." I frowned as insincerity rang clear to me in his tone. He was lying it seemed, and he'd never been much good at it.

"Why did you ask Dad? It was only very briefly and he was a perfect gentleman. What's wrong, tell me..."

Charlie sighed again as he looked for the words to reply. "He is one of my competitors and our business dealings haven't always been cordial. I didn't want him meeting my family, that's all."

"How did you know to ask me if I'd met him, Dad? I just realised that I'd actually forgotten to pass on the message that he'd even called."

There was a brief silence and then; "He may have mentioned it to me a few weeks ago."

"Oh, okay. Well, nothing happened. He was very polite and friendly and he asked me my name. He stared at me a little and I found that strange. But now that you tell me you don't get on with him, it makes sense. Maybe he was just curious about your family."

"Maybe." Dad agreed, but his tone wasn't convinced. "How are you doing at school, sweetheart, are they treating you well?"

I swallowed the lump that was clogging my throat. "You know I hate it. I miss Rose and Alice and I miss home. Daddy, why did this all have to happen?" I began only then to realise my mistake. Begging wasn't something that Charlie responded to very well.

I was surprised when he actually sounded contrite.

"I'm sorry Bella, I truly am. It won't be forever, I promise. I'm... We're trying to sort everything out, okay. Then you'll come home to us."

I sighed and wiped angrily at the warm wetness on my cheeks. "Okay," I said simply. I knew that it was pointless to argue. The strangeness of this call and all that had preceded it filled me once again and I felt nervous butterflies crowd my stomach.

"Let me go, baby girl, I'll call you again soon. And please do me one favour. Stay away from Carlisle Whitlock. Okay?"

"Okay, Dad," I replied, knowing that I was lying.

My curiosity was now at an all-time high, and I would do anything necessary to see Carlisle. Even if it was just so I could find out why he scared my Dad so much and why he seemed to have an interest in me.

"I love you, Bella."

"I love you too."

Dad cut the call and I slowly lowered the phone from my ear while I continued to stare at the swirling water. Something wasn't right, but I had no idea what it could possibly be. I could feel the unease sit uncomfortably in the pit of my stomach.

I felt a warm presence behind me at the same time that two large hands slid onto my shoulders simultaneously. A welcoming shudder wracked me at the contact and I smiled languidly.

"Anything wrong, Bella?" Edward asked as he kissed the crown of my head.

I shook my head as I leaned back to him entirely. "Just Dad asking me strange questions," I said as I tilted my head backwards and smiled up at Edward.

He smiled and leaned down to kiss me. "What kind of questions? Anything we need to be worried about?"

"No, nothing like that. It was about a colleague of dads, a Mr. Whitlock, actually." I felt rather than saw Edward stiffen against me.

"Who is he Edward? My dad asked me to stay away from him. I don't understand."

Edward went to sit across from me on a plush double seater. He wore only a pair of tatty, worn, light blue jeans and nothing else. If his answer hadn't been so important I'd have been very distracted.

Intense green washed across my face until they burned into my eyes. "He was a friend."

"A friend to whom?"

"To both your dad and I."

Shock washed over me as I considered the possibilities laid open by that statement.

"Why have I never heard of him before?"

"It happened a long time ago, Bella, before you were born, I suppose. There was always the three of us since we were kids. I was the youngest and your father was the eldest. We were best friends and then, suddenly, we weren't anymore. There was bad blood between your dad and Carlisle and I didn't care to be involved so I kept out of it. It was at a time when I was just starting out in my business ventures and I didn't care for the dramatic flair for which Carlisle was known. With him, it was always all or nothing, no middle ground. All I could surmise is that he believed that your father had wronged him, it involved a woman. Charlie denied it and they never spoke again. But what I'm more curious about Isabella, is why Charlie would be asking you to 'stay away' from Carlisle? How do you even know him?"

I only met him once at our house. He was perfectly well behaved, if a little strange. I don't see the urgency to steer clear of him. Except now it does make more sense."

Edward leaned towards me, his brow slightly furrowed. "How was he strange?"

I measured my words with care. "He...um...stared a lot."

Edward continued to watch me intensely until a ghost of a smile lifted a single corner of his lips. "You are very stare-worthy, Ms. Swan."

"But he's so much older."

This time Edward laughed aloud as he grasped both my knees, massaging the flesh there softly as he regarded me with twinkling eyes. "And I'm not?"

I shook my head as I grinned back at him. "You're ageless."

Our smiles died as we stared. "Speaking of age, I found out recently that it's your birthday soon, in a week to be exact. But since I won't be with you then, I thought I'd give you this now."

My heart stuttered and then leapt as Edward rose and went inside only to return a moment later with a long slender box. It was made of red velvet and I knew it contained jewelery.

I was used to gifts, but somehow this meant more to me than all the countless, meaningless presents that had preceded it. This meant everything simply because it was from Edward.

He sat back down before me and held the box out towards me, a sexy as hell smirk firmly in place. "Open it." He urged, as I made no move to do so.

I slowly pried open the velvet box and gasped softly at the gift within.

It was a necklace. A silver chain and a diamond, encrusted oval that folded in on itself several times, creating several ovals all interconnected. It looked symbolic, but I couldn't think of what. "It's so beautiful, Edward, thank you."

"Happy early, seventeenth birthday Bella. It made me think of you. It's simple, elegant and beautiful. Just like you."

I glanced up at him and smiled. "Thank you. It's truly lovely and I'll wear it every day. It's simple enough for me to wear at school and if they disagree I can hide it under my uniform."

Edward didn't reply. Instead, he got up and took the necklace from me. He placed it around my neck and fastened the clasp. It was longer than I'd thought, hanging enticingly just above my breasts. That now-familiar hum of attraction between us trickled across each of my nerve endings as his long fingers stroked my nape almost tenderly. "You're beautiful Bella. So fucking beautiful."

The hungry tone of his voice distracted me as my eyes opened wide and searched for his eagerly, hungrily. As I tilted my head backwards, my lips were taken in fierce hunger by Edward's insistent mouth. My breath was stolen and eagerly given as we kissed wildly. It was almost always like this between us. A savage, never-ending heat consuming us both each time we were near one other. It was a cosmic glitch, perhaps just a sexual attraction of epic proportions, but undeniably heated.

Soon I was seated on his lap, and those torn jeans a forgotten memory on the hardwood floor as we fucked beneath a canopy of damp trees and a few scattered stars. I came fast and hard as I rode him; my head flung backwards, hair wildly cascading down my naked back as I watched the stars blend into each other from in between my lashes. Stars burst beneath my eyelids while a small cry was torn from me as Edward bit into the side of my neck, hard enough to hurt but not hard enough to leave a mark. His arms were wrapped around me tightly, every inch of our bodies touching, inside and out. He consumed me and I never wanted to be free.

I wanted Edward, I now realised, not just for a while or for a torrid affair, but for always.

It wasn't possible I knew and yet that knowledge didn't stop my heart from wanting him as fiercely as I'd ever wanted anything before in my life.

I felt his body stiffen and then shudder beneath mine and I smiled softly as my eyes met his languorously. Edward pulled my face towards his and captured my mouth in a deep, soul-shattering kiss. I'd never felt so fulfilled in my entire life.

I never wanted to leave this place of ours; it was my heaven on earth. School and all it brought with it seemed like a distant memory. I still had tonight and the next day with him, I reminded myself. Real life would eventually be encroaching, but not right now.

The next day we walked. We explored the deep green darkness surrounding our oasis of peace. Edward was more relaxed and happy than I'd ever seen him before. He laughed at me and teased me repeatedly. I watched him with sheer wonder, his handsome face filled with animation as he smiled at something I'd said. His hair was 'just out of bed' messy and was a result of my eager fingers knotting themselves into those strands of caramel perfection. A plain white t-shirt graced his chest, the short sleeves allowing a few tattoos to be seen. That dark ink against his pale skin was striking and I felt my stomach roll with a twinge of that ever-present pull I felt towards him. The same worn jeans completed his outfit and I knew that we matched each other perfectly today, for I wore my oldest outfit too, a tank top and old black jeans.

Edward told me that he liked me without makeup, so I wore none today. It was she first time in so long that I'd felt beautiful without the coverage that make up afforded me. Mother would be suitably horrified at my lack of grooming, and I grinned as I imagined her reaction if she were to see me like this, freshly fucked and completely natural. The horror would probably kill her.

We found a river among the trees, it was wider than the one that ran alongside the cabin and deeper. Edward splashed me and I ran off screaming and laughing loudly. Our playfulness continued all afternoon until the fading light ushered us towards the welcoming warmth of our shelter. Bone tired and cold I ran a bath in the open plan bathroom, which boasted a huge tub and an equally large mirror, which ran along the entire length. My hair was damp from the forest and I eyed its knotted length with distaste.

"I'll wash it for you," Edward said right beside my ear. A delicious shiver ran across my skin as his warm breath touched me. "Bathe with me."

I met his eyes in the mirror and felt my stomach do a flip. It was the one thing we hadn't done yet that I could think of so I nodded, suddenly shy. "Yes please."

A lopsided smirk pulled at his lips and I stared like an idiot at his mesmerizing beauty. He was just so fucking hot.

After a long bath in which Edward's acted as my personal maid, washing my hair and bathing every inch of my skin, I found myself draped across his chest, licking every water droplet I could find on every inch of his skin that I could reach. Edward forced my eyes to stay open the whole while, urging me to watch us in that large mirror.

It seemed somehow wrong and very embarrassing, but I couldn't deny that we looked good together. So very good. It was as if we belonged.

We ran more hot water when we were finally sated and just lay there, myself draped across Edward.

It was almost over now, our retreat from reality. The knowledge that I wouldn't see Edward again for a long time made my heart heavy. I hated the thought of being parted from him even for a day.

...

We were mostly silent as Edward drove me back to my school. I sat staring out at the green wetness outside, as my hand rested intimately upon Edward's thigh.

All too soon, we arrived at the huge, wrought iron gates, which led into the school premises. Edward pulled up and I blinked rapidly to get rid of the traitorous tears, which threatened to spill down my cheeks. I did not want to be immature and show him just how much he meant to me. Above all else, I must stay strong if I ever wanted to succeed in getting Edward for good. I must be as poised as possible and definitely not clingy.

Edward switched off the engine and leaned across the gearshift to lift my face with both hands. I shook with the force of emotions that flooded me at his mere touch.

Who knew that a touch could mean so much? Certainly not me.

Not until Edward.

"Look at me." He demanded softly, his voice deep and husky.

I obeyed, and immediately I was drowning in Indian jade green as hot as fire and filled with the need for me. My breaths were somewhat ragged as we stared at each other before Edward claimed my lips for a swift burning kiss.

Liquid heat surged through every inch of me and I kissed him back with every ounce of myself before I pulled free and got out of the car. The boot was open, so I grabbed my bags and shut it quickly. With a vague smile in his direction, I waved and made my way inside.

Don't look back.

Don't look back. I chanted to myself.

I didn't.

...

I was the first one back in the dormitory and I was grateful. I unpacked and dressed in a tracksuit. I tried to read but my thoughts were still with Edward. The faint clink of the chain around my neck reminded me of everything in bold clarity. I felt bone weary and heart sore.

Feeling forlorn, I Googled Edward again. I never had found out how old he was really.

Pictures of his painfully gorgeous face piled up across the screen of my phone as my eyes hungrily traced over each one.

One article caught my eye and held my attention;

_'Thirty-three-year old billionaire, Edward Cullen, surprises everyone once again as he announces his engagement to Bree Cavendish, the darling of the pop media and heiress to her father Peter Cavendish's self-made fortune. The alliance would unite two of the world's most prestigious families and cement their rumored business dealings...'_

I couldn't read anymore as those tears finally trickled down my face, blurring the words. I shouldn't be surprised. He had made it abundantly clear that I was only a distraction and nothing more, but it still hurt. Oh god, it hurt so much...

"Bella? Are you okay? What happened?" Lotte cried as she saw me sitting on my bed crying.

I shook my head and tried to speak, but no words came out.

"I'm fine." I croaked out at last, wiping the tears away.

"You don't look fine babe. You look terrible. Was it something that happened during the break?"

"No, it's nothing I swear. I'm just sad to be back here. I hate it."

Lotte came to me and hugged me as she pressed an exuberant kiss into my hair. "I'm sorry Bella, I truly am, but your weekend must have been great enough to make up for being back here...tell me!"

I felt an unwilling smile tug at my mouth as she eyed me with wide, wondering eyes. My heart felt shredded by what I'd seen and yet some part of me, the logical side that was far more mature than my years, told me to ask Edward what it meant. He wouldnt lie to me I knew, he had no reason to. I was nothing but a distraction, meaningless and easily replaced. That thought dealt a fresh wave of pain through my heart, which lately was showing itself to be a fickle friend. I'd never set much stock in love or the romantic notions that so many teenagers seemed to find so tantalising. I'd never actually given any men or boys much thought until I'd met Edward. But now I found myself alive with wishes that could never come true and filled with desires I couldn't realise, all of them centered around an untruthful, handsome billionaire.

I had to hide all these newly aquired feelings, I knew. Especially from Lotte.

"It was amazing," I said keeping my mind on the details of my romantic weekend while wiping at my wet cheeks as I pulled away from my friend.

"Tell me more! Tell me everything!" She declared.

I proceeded to tell her what I could.

...

Five days passed with little to no drama. School life resumed its monotony with little to show for the break we'd all had.

It was Friday morning when I realised that today was the day I'd agreed to meet Carlisle Whitlock. Once again, I felt a definite glimmer of excitement at the prospect of meeting the mysterious man who'd called me two weeks ago. His urgency piqued my interest, and I knew that whatever he was so desperate to tell me was going to be important.

All through my classes, my stomach was alive with butterflies. I ditched Lotte and headed to the reception area after English, which she didn't seem to mind. She had a new book to read during her lunch and she already sported a dazed, glassy-eyed look, which I knew heralded a silent roommate.

Carlisle had told me that he would be here by one o'clock. I checked my watch as I smiled at Mrs. Cope, who worked at the desk. I now knew her well enough to know her rather short history and her likes. She loved me for some reason and I took full advantage.

"Hi, Mrs. Cope." I smiled softly. "Any messages?"

"No, none dear..." She hesitated as her short-sighted eyes scanned the register. "Oh wait, there was something...Ah, here it is, a Mr. Whitlock is waiting for you. He said he is a family friend. Do you know him?"

I nodded; my nerves taking over while my body as I broke out in a cold sweat. "Where is he?"

"He's waiting by his car, Bella. He didn't want to wait inside. Are you sure everything is okay with you? You seem a little tense."

"Thank you Mrs. Cope, but I'm fine. You're a sweetheart! " I sang as I walked towards the exit eagerly.

"Bella!" Mrs. Cope called. "You forgot to sign out dear!"

I sighed in a way that only teenage girls can truly perfect and make my way back towards the desk. I sign out fast and shut the book with a small bang, all the while smiling at Mrs. Cope. I didn't want to lose my friend; after all, friends in high places were always useful.

I hurried to the door, but once through it, my pace slowed once again. I suddenly wasn't sure if I wanted to do this. Did I truly want to hear what Mr. Whitlock had to say? Some deep fear, long buried and sentient, tugged at me as I thought about why Mr. Whitlock affected me so much.

But it was too late. He turned to me and the pale fingers of sunlight overhead illuminated his golden hair. His eyes were focused on my face and they held apprehension and eagerness.

They were startling in themselves; instead of the blue one would expect with such fairness, they were a dark pronounced brown. I stared in wonder at the only other set of eyes I'd ever encountered before that matched mine exactly. I'd often mused to my parents that I must have been adopted because of my vastly different coloring. Charlie had light blue eyes just as my mother did. But this man, this enemy of my dad was important; I knew it just as surely as I knew that he was going to change my life forever.

"Bella." He said as he stretched out his hand and took mine.

I smiled as I met his gaze and I felt warmth envelop me. "Mr. Whitlock."

"Don't call me that...Carlisle will do for now. Shall we walk?"

I glanced back at the school and a small smile touched his face, "I'm not here to harm you, I would never do that, I swear it. Trust me?"

Without hesitation, the answer left me lips. "I do."

He took my hand and tucked it to the curve of his arm, and for some absurd reason it felt right. I didn't feel the need to pull away from such a strangely intimate act by a man I barely knew. Instead it felt normal, right, and I silently wondered why I would feel this way about a stranger?

We walked in complete silence until we reached the edge of the lake, which lay along the school grounds.

"I'm sure you are curious, Bella. You need answers, and you deserve them and right or wrong and I'm here to give them to you. You may not like what I'm about to say and I'll understand if you don't believe me. Nonetheless, swear to me you will find out the truth for yourself even if you ask me to leave and never come back. You owe it to yourself and to me..."

I stared at him, his handsome, earnest face tugging at my heart strings like never before. I nodded, my voice gone as I felt my pounding heart flutter with fear and the need for knowledge.

"Tell me," I said at last.

"I've been searching for you for a very long time; fifteen years to be exact. Someone I trusted betrayed me and I had no proof. Searches came up empty, a lot of money was spent on my quest, and until recently, I'd all but given up. However, suddenly, and without any warning, all that I'd sought was found. I found you."

My eyes searched his restlessly, the truth nibbling at the edge of my mind and yet seeming too absurd to be true.

Charlie...Dad...No...My subconscious murmured as my fertile mind did gymnastics and came up with answers that made sense but which my heart was determined to refute.

Carlisle slowly lifted his hands and stroked his fingers along my cheeks as I watched tears gather in his kind eyes. "You're so beautiful, you remind me of her."

"Who?" I asked and my voice came out choked.

"Esmeralda Masen. Your mother."

My mind was turmoil.

She isn't my mother.

The thought twirled and danced through my mind and I celebrated, because I didn't actually hate my own mother.

"Who ...Who...Are you?" I asked. I had to hear what my heart already knew.

Carlisle smiled softly as he stared at me with a world of emotions in his eyes.

"Ah, Bella," He said his voice tender.

"I am your father."

A/N; yes I'm leaving it there. A lot of you guessed that outcome. But an equal portion didn't see it coming. There is much more drama to come, people...Bella is in for a lot. Until next time...Please review.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N; Beta'd by Fran, as usual. All remaining mistakes are mine.

I heard those words and they tore me in two, yet, at the same time, they gave me hope.

So many lies, so many questions.

The woman I called Mother wasn't my actual mother, and Dad ... Charlie ... wasn't my father? How could this be true? Because, if it was, then everything I knew about myself had been one big lie.

But why would they do that?

Moreover, how did I end up with them to begin with?

I gazed up into the kind, dark brown eyes of Carlisle Whitlock and I knew beyond a doubt that I was going to faint. I felt a rush of nausea settle in my stomach just as my head to spin dangerously. I'd never fainted before, but what else could this be.

As I began to sway, I heard Carlisle curse softly as his arms caught me. I felt my body lifted and placed on cool leather. I glanced up, saw a car roof, and realized that I was inside his expensive-looking Jaguar.

I still felt absolutely no threat from this man. And that odd sense of safety remaining as he smoothed my hair back from my forehead. Every fiber in my body just knew that I could trust him.

The nausea retreated slowly as my spinning head stilled. My thoughts bombarded me with things I wasn't yet ready to face. And I flinched as I recalled my dad, and how much I loved him, even now. He'd been my rock for so long. My everything; how could he have lied to me about something so important?

My entire life was a lie.

"How?" I croaked out at last, my eyes desperately seeking Carlisles gaze.

I didn't refute his claim.

I didn't need to.

Instincts so deep they seemed primeval, told me that he spoke the truth.

His eyes softened as he looked at me. "I'm sorry Bella. I should have waited perhaps prepared you. You must forgive my eagerness; it's one of my worst faults. However, when I saw you at Charlie's house that day you answered the door, I just knew even though I had never seen you up close. I still cant believe that he would have been so stupid as to hide you there. It seems as though I had forgotten that they often say; to hide something well is to hide it in plain sight. I suppose I had always believed that maybe just maybe I'd been wrong."

"About what?"

"About how my friend betrayed me with my girlfriend; how he lied to my face time and again. When I told him that I knew about their affair, I also told him that Esme wanted nothing more to do with him. She was carrying my child and we wanted to be left alone. Esme was my life ... you both were. I saw nothing but her and I was besotted with you. Nevertheless, they restarted their affair after your birth and I was none the wiser. Charles was dating a socialite named Rene Dinsmore; they also had a baby daughter much the same age as you were. It was only afterwards that I realized..." Carlisle grimaced as he gazed unseeingly at the window.

"What did you realize?" I prompted.

Carlisle's gaze slid back to me as a small smile tugged at his mouth. "I shouldn't tell you all this now. It's too much too soon. But I will tell you everything eventually. I swear."

I shrugged as I sat up gingerly, I'm not that fragile, Carlisle. I'd like to know. There is so much I don't understand..."

He cleared his throat and smiled at me sadly. "I finally realized that Charles had always believed that you were his ... when nothing could be further from the truth. Esme and I had reconciled, but I had asked her for a DNA test and she had obliged. You were ... are ... my daughter, not Charlie's. Esme and I didn't last long after your abduction. She blamed me for your loss and she hated me for being who I am. I'm a businessman, Bella and until the night you disappeared, my work always came first. I blamed myself for not taking more care, for not doing enough, for not being there and for so many things. So I set out to find you."

I stared at him wide-eyed as I imagined several scenarios. Had Dad, I mean Charlie, stolen me? It seemed very likely. Was that why Rene hated me so much? What had happened to their daughter?

My head began to spin again and I collapsed weakly against the seat. "Are you okay? Should I take you inside?" He asked concern plain in his pleasantly deep voice. It soothed me, although I didn't know why.

I shook my head with a grimace. "No, I'm okay. I don't want them asking questions." I lay back and closed my eyes tightly as tears I hadn't known were there overflowed.

"What now?" I asked at last. "Where do we go from here? It's all such a nightmare."

I opened my eyes a little and saw a determined expression cross Carlisle's face. "It's up to you Bella. It's truly is in your hands. I can provide the evidence you need to believe that I'm your father if you'd like. I don't want you to have any doubts about this."

A tiny smile trembled on my lips. "I don't need it. I know."

"What do you know?"

"I know that you're my father. I can feel it. It's a connection that goes bone deep. Don't ask me to explain; it's simply a gut instinct that I trust."

A brief grin spread across his face and was gone just as quickly. "I've always trusted my gut too. It's the surest way to know if something is right without viable proof. Seems like you are a true Whitlock."

A surge of belonging swept through me leaving me exhilarated and lonely all at once. This man was my father, but I didn't know him, I knew Charlie.

Charlie was made of down-to-earth humor and fishing poles, whereas Carlisle was sophisticated and dangerous. His soft-spoken manner didn't fool me; I could sense the steel will that existed beneath the handsome exterior and good manners. I felt safe with Carlisle but I was pretty sure others didn't.

My heart grew heavy as the implications hit home more profoundly. I was going to have to choose, this I knew.

How was I going to tell Charlie?

How was I going to tell him that I knew the truth?

How would I explain to him that I knew he had stolen me and perhaps I'd like to go back to where I belonged?

How did one find the words to say all that to the man who had raised me?

"I will work it out, Bella. You don't need to do anything. I will protect you and I will make sure you're happy; nothing is an obstacle, now that I've found you. I'd move heaven and earth for you."

Carlisle stroked my hair once again and leaned over to press a kiss to my forehead. His scent enveloped me and for a split second, a long forgotten memory flashed through my mind.

"_Good night sweetheart, Daddy loves you.._." As quickly as it came, it was gone and I shook my head slightly to rid myself of the lingering melancholy, which usually followed that particular dream.

I smiled up at Carlisle and struggled to sit.

"I'd better get back to class. I don't want to arouse suspicion or anything."

He nodded and his face was an odd mixture of happiness and pain. "I'm terribly sorry about how I told you, Bella. I hope you'll understand one day. Your children are part of your heart and if you lose them, you're never the same again. Finding you has made all the difference in the world to me, I'm finally whole. Will you meet me again soon to talk more? Can I call you?"

"Yes, I'd like that." I smiled. His wording struck me and I knew there was more to my story. "Children? Do you have others?"

"I have a son and ... you."

Shock once again filled me ... I had a brother. "What's his name?"

Carlisle smiled softly. "Jasper."

The name somehow sounded familiar, although I couldn't remember having ever met someone with such an unusual name. "I hope to meet him one day," I said softly, my voice wavering annoyingly.

"Sooner than later Bella. When we meet again, we can talk about how we are going to handle this situation. I have a plan in mind, but I want to discuss it with you first. Is that okay?"

"Yes," I said. "That's fine. Goodbye, Carlisle."

I quickly stepped out of the Jaguar and made my way inside on wobbly legs. I didn't go to class because I couldn't bare the prying eyes I imagined would follow me. I went straight to my dorm. Shutting the curtains, I sat on my bed and stared at the wall; I felt hot and yet my skin was damp.

How was all this possible?

I had an entire family to which I actually belonged and yet I'd never known about them.

My vision blurred and then I realized that I was crying. With ugly sobs, I slowly sank onto my side, burying my face in the starchy white sheets in a desperate bid to hide my crying from prying ears.

Rose.

I needed her so badly.

My best friend and almost sister was the only person I felt I could talk to.

She would understand.

With shaky hands, I tapped the start of her number onto my screen and sighed in relief as her saved number appeared. I hit dial without another thought.

"Bella? Are you okay?" Her husky sweet voice made me smile through my tears.

"Rose I need you. Nothing is okay. Can you talk? Please say that you can." I didn't question how she'd known that I was upset; we had always been like that, sensing what was wrong with the other before it was obvious to anyone else.

She was my other half.

"What's wrong babe? I'm here for you; you know I'm always here..."

And so, I told her everything I knew.

...

Life went on.

Even when it felt like my whole universe had imploded, life still perversely seemed to continue. Conspiracy theories raced around my mind and I rarely slept peacefully anymore, my mind constantly under attack by thoughts of my parents lies and of Edward's engagement. I was adrift in a sea of indecision and I didn't know how to get rid of the turmoil my life had become. Charlie called me again and asked me if I'd spoken or heard from anyone. By anyone, I knew that he meant Carlisle. I said no and for once, I felt no remorse at my lie.

They had done far worse to me.

Charlie told me of a house they had finally decided upon in Miami of all places. I forced a little enthusiasm and Charlie sounded convinced that I'd come around eventually. I would, of course, go to school closer to the city where we'd be living so this school would be a thing of the past soon. I realised afresh that my needs and wants didn't feature into my parents' decisions at all. I was simply a movable chess piece, easily moved around and rendered soulless by their lack of interest in any of what I wanted or needed.

I felt as if I could stand in the same room as them and scream at the top of my lungs, and neither would even notice or pause for a second in their quest for what they wanted. Of course, Mother never had cared enough to ask me what I thought or what I wanted. This was nothing new for her.

My birthday had come and gone and a call from Charlie and a short stilted conversation with Rene were my only rewards. I had spoken to Rose and Alice before the day and I simply got texts from them.

There was no word from Edward or Carlisle and I felt forlorn. Didn't Carlisle know that it was my birthday? Edward did, I knew. Maybe he felt that since he'd given me my gift that was enough. The weight of the chain and pendant around my neck was comforting and I coiled it around a single finger absentmindedly as I recalled the strength of the emotions that Edward inspired in me.

Thoughts of his fiancée pushed their way into my thoughts and suddenly I felt angry. I was angry at my youth and inexperience. I wished that I were good enough, old enough to be on Edward's arm in those media pictures. I wanted him to be able to claim me as his before the entire world.

But who was I kidding? That wouldn't happen. Especially if Edward got married before I had a chance to grow up enough to be considered eligible for him.

Feeling masochistic, I Googled the name I felt my mind had been branded with; Bree Cavendish. I wasn't prepared for the anger I felt at the sight of her lovely, untroubled beauty. Her hair was as deep a brown as mine was with highlights streaking its dark length. Her face was flawless and poised, her figure tall and willowy. She was everything I felt I wasn't. Moreover, she was in her late twenties according to the articles that accompanied the pictures. A perfect age to compliment the illustrious Mr. Edward Cullen, I thought with acidic sarcasm.

Only she hadn't just spent an entire weekend alone with him or had she, my traitorous mind asked. After all, I was the fill in woman.

My hands shaking, I shut down that search, and without meaning to, typed in the name of Carlisle Whitlock.

A multitude of articles appeared with his name attached to them, I frowned as I saw the heading of the latest.

_"Head of the global tech giant J&amp;C Enterprises, Mr. Carlisle Whitlock, has announced an expansion proposal for the year 2016, which will blow most of his competition, out of the proverbial water. He has revealed that several competitors have agreed to mergers, which will prove beneficial to all concerned. This announcement comes after numerous refusals from these same companies of having anything to do with the sometimes-rumored, unethical business practices of the global giant J&amp;C Enterprises_."

And then;

_"Carlisle Whitlock's name is once again a topic for hot debate amongst the LAPD, who believe that he is involved in the most recent stash of cocaine seized last week. Sources say that there is little to link Mr. Whitlock to the case, but police chief Jacob Black believes that he is at the heart of a crime syndicate, which spans the globe. He has sworn to find a lead which links the two.._."

I stared at the screen in shock. Was my father a crime Lord? A mob boss? Fear and then awe swelled in my chest as I realized that Carlisle Whitlock lived very differently to Charles Swan. They were, in fact, worlds apart. How had they ever been friends?

...

More time passed, and the days blended into one another into a uniformed hell. I hated it so much. Even Lotte and I grew apart as my moodiness continued. I felt that I couldn't confide in her, so I pushed her away

Carlisle called me late one night and I hesitated when I saw his recently added number appear on my screen.

"Hello, Bella." He greeted me, a warmth seeping across countless miles and an unseen cellular connection. I smiled despite myself. "How are you?"

"I'm fine. I expected you to call sooner." I couldn't help myself; my hurt feelings were demanding retribution.

"I've called as soon as I could. Sorry about the delay, but I've been busy."

"So I've heard."

"Have you been checking up on me Bella?" He asked and I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Yes, I have," I replied boldly.

"Good." He responded in kind. I wouldn't expect any less of my daughter."

A warm glow of acceptance shimmered through me and I found myself smiling again.

"Did you know that it was my birthday last week?" I asked pointedly.

A chuckled sounded over the line and he answered; No, it wasn't."

"What do you mean, of course, it was my birthday. April 10th has always been my birthday."

"No, that was their daughter's birthday. Yours isn't for a few months yet, and I swear that I will throw you the biggest party known to man to celebrate your eighteenth birthday."

More shock filled me, I should perhaps be used to the sensation by now, but I wasn't.

"Carlisle, which day was I born? And I won't be eighteen until next year..." I spluttered as realization came to me that my parents had lied even more than I'd first thought.

"Bella, you were born on the 13th of September 1997. Which would make you nearly eighteen years -old?"

I nodded even though I knew he couldn't see; words having deserted me.

The lies, all of it was just too much.

Too much to forgive.

"Bella? Are you okay?"

I cleared my throat and forced my voice to reply. "Yes, Carlisle, I'm all right, really. I'm just wondering how they could have done this to me when even my birthday was a lie. How could they?"

A strangled sob broke through my careful demeanor and I tried my hardest to hold it in, but it was too late, it was too much.

There was a deep sigh from him, "I'm sorry sweetheart, and Im thoughtless; once again I've rushed things. But that's just me, as you'll realize one day. Forgive me?" The endearment slipped out and it was sweet, I once again had that feeling of belonging swarm over me, making me feel warm and protected.

"Yes, I do. I'm sorry for being weak. I'm just overwhelmed ... I hate this."

"The reason I called you Bella is that my plan is ready to go into action and I need your consent before I proceed. If you're not ready, it's fine. But I need you in on this."

"Okay ... what's the plan?" I asked hesitantly. I wasn't sure I could handle any more surprises.

"I want to take you away, Bella. Away from the continental U.S. Will you let me?"

My breath froze and I gasped, possibilities going this way and that through my already-traumatized mind. "Away from here? Where? And why now?"

"Charles is going to move you again. He's trying to hide you from me, Bella, and I can't lose you again. It seems that he's gotten wind that I'm close to finding you. Little does he know. .."

"Oh God..." I moaned. "Now it all makes sense; the new house, the move, all of it. I don't know what to think ... or what to say. I'm sorry..."

"Ssshhh, Isabella. It's fine. It's natural for you to feel this way, but eventually I want you to take your rightful place as my daughter. I will not lose you again. Please understand."

"I do."

"Will you come with me?"

"When?"

"Tomorrow."

It was so soon.

My heart was pounding wildly in my chest as excitement and fear danced through me.

This would change my life forever.

I was scared and unsure, and yet I trusted Carlisle completely.

"Okay." I found myself saying. "I'll do it."

"Good. My man Demetri will be in touch shortly. I trust him implicitly. He will tell you step by step what needs to be done. Trust him. I do."

"I understand. How will he know where to find me?"

"He knows where you are Bella. He's been watching you for the past week."

"What? Like a bodyguard?" I asked my voice choked.

"His is my personal bodyguard. I wouldn't send any lesser man to take care of you. I don't leave anything to chance."

I silently digested this information. "Okay. I'll wait to hear from Demetri."

"I'll see you soon." Carlisle said ending the conversation.

"Wait, where are you taking me?" I asked suddenly curious and worried.

"You'll know when you land and not before. It's safer that way sweetheart. Trust me."

"I do."

And strangely I did.

"Goodbye, Isabella. See you soon."

"Goodbye," I whispered my voice feeling choked by tears.

The phone line went dead and I sat there in silence. I would have to say goodbye to Edward now.

My entire being rebelled against that particular farewell. Tears threatened and I brushed them away angrily. He didn't really want me, I told myself ruthlessly. Would he even care?

I sent a text message, my fingers shaking badly as I typed.

**'I'm leaving again.'**

I waited as the minutes ticked by softly before the grandfather clock in the downstairs hall called the hour with ten loud gongs. My phone lit up as a reply came through. It was from Edward.

**'I'm sorry I've been swamped. Where are you going this time?'**

I typed furiously, anger making my fingers faster. **'I can't tell you where I'm going. I don't know when I'll see you again.'**

Almost at once a reply came.

**'Why can't you tell me? Are you telling me that we're over?'**

I stared at the words, tears now falling freely as I typed.

**'I'm just a distraction for you from your real life, Edward. You don't need me. So I guess I am telling you goodbye**.'

A moment passed and then two before the next message came, flooring me with its honesty.

**'Ah shit, Bella, I wish you were older and someone else's daughter, then it would all be different.'**

The message was filled with more feeling than most he'd sent me.

Little did he know that I was someone else's daughter.

**'Bree is good enough, isn't she? I'm no one. Goodbye Edward.**' I replied.

A second past and then my phone began to ring.

Edward's number repeatedly flashed at me, matching my frantic heartbeat. I hesitated before answering.

Did I want to speak to him?

I held it to my ear without a word and waited. His surprisingly unsteady breaths filled my ears as he spoke without greeting.

"How do you know about her?" He asked. At my silence he continued, "She's nothing to me but a business arrangement, nothing more. You ... you're mine, Bella. Fuck ... I want you more than I should. I don't believe in love, I never have. However, you have bewitched me, Bella. I think of nothing but you and it's driving me insane."

"How can she mean nothing when you're marrying her Edward? Doesn't that count as something in your book? She will be your wife; she will carry your name and your children. I am the one who's nothing. A distraction has no meaning. I don't belong to you..." I breathed softly.

"Bella, that was before you. I haven't thought of her that way for months. Not since you and I started. I told you no one else could compare ... and I meant it."

"Compare to what?"

He sighed deeply and replied; Nothing can compare to you."

Joy flooded me at those words.

Need.

Want.

And then hopelessness.

"I need you ...," I whispered pressing my cheek impossibly closer to the screen. "I don't want to go, but I have to. You'll know soon enough."

"What are you talking about Bella? Is something wrong?"

"No, I'm okay...I can't. .. Find me, Edward." I said as I ended the call and switched off my phone.

It was all I could give him.

If Edward wanted me, then he'd find me.

Somehow, I knew that Carlisle wouldn't approve of my relationship with Edward, any more than Charlie would have.

In fact probably less.

His possessive words went around my head repeatedly as a thrill shot through me.

_"You're mine_."

Did he mean it?

Could he possibly want me enough to find me?

I could only hope that he would.

Edward meant everything to me, even more than discovering my newfound family.

But until he came for me, this was my reality.

Carlisle, and a brother called Jasper.

...

When it happened, it came with such swift ferocity I was once again reminded of my new father's true power and influence.

Mrs. Cope called me into reception, and once there I was told to sign out and go outside to meet a very important visitor. There was no worry about my fearful face this time, nor were there any questions. I got the feeling that Carlisle had only been biding his time on his last visit so as not to upset me before he knew what my reaction would be to this complicated mess.

But now that he knew I was accepting his offer and him, his true colors were showing.

"Goodbye, Mrs. Cope," I said softly smiling at the kindly lady. She looked confused at my farewell, seeing as I was only going outside for a few minutes. Nevertheless, I suspected I'd probably never see her again.

"Goodbye, Bella dear. See you in a few minutes."

I nodded and left the warmth of the front office.

Outside, parked on the gravel driveway, was a black car with tinted windows. Its expensive paint job glinting at me dully under the near, nonexistent sun. A door opened and a gigantic man stepped out, dressed in a suit. He was elegant and lumbering at the same time.

"Miss Whitlock. I'm Demetri. Your father says we must be underway immediately. Are you ready?" I felt my heart leap at this man's casual use of my given name. It sounded strange, and yet so right.

I glanced back at the school and then at the car.

My new life waited.

I felt a pang as I thought of Charlie, but I knew that his first duty had always been to Rene and not to me. All of this mess was his fault. I loved him as my father, but he never had been mine. I'd call him one day and explain how this had all happened. Maybe he'd understand and perhaps forgive me.

Demetri stood aside and opened the door to the car with a small flourish. "Miss."

I took his offered hand and climbed inside.

A/N; a new life for Bella. Will Edward find her? Will she find what she has always been looking for with the Whitlocks? Please review.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Beta'd by Fran. All mistakes are mine.

E~D~W~A~R~D

Early morning sunlight trickled across the hardwood desk before me as I sat there contemplating my life and the perplexing issue of Isabella Swan. There were so many questions rushing around in my head and I had the answers to none of them. For the first time in my life, I was unsure, and it was all due to her.

Bella was gone.

Vanished.

Charlie had called me in the early hours of the morning to talk. He was anguished, pleading with me to help him find his daughter. As we talked, I was briefly reminded of just how close we had once been, before, when it had been just the three of us.

But then life had happened and we'd lost that closeness that was bound to develop between three orphan boys from the gutter. We had no one to rely on except each other and ourselves. Bittersweet memories washed over me and I felt sorry for him. For some reason, which eluded me, I felt bad for deflowering his daughter and lying to him. He really loved her, that much was obvious and now it seemed as if he had lost her. I knew Bella hadn't been taken against her will, although all evidence suggested as much, according to Charlie. Her clothes were still hanging in her cupboard and her toiletries still sat cluttered across her dressing table, he told me.

She had simply disappeared.

But her call to me the night before last told me that she had known she was leaving. However, the question was, with whom. Why had she been so calm? More importantly what reason did she have for just leaving?

Bella consumed me.

With lust,

Need

Desire.

Her very name sent errant shivers of the most sexual kind through my gut. I wasn't a 'wet behind the ears' fool of a boy, so why the fuck did she affect me this way? I asked myself this question morning noon and night, every time images of her imposed themselves in my mind.

Silky soft limbs and doe eyes, velvet lips so perfectly pouty I literally wanted to drown in them and never resurface. Long, softly scented hair, wrapped around my hand as I held her mouth to mine.

Sure, she was beautifully made, a veritable fucking work of art, and yet many women were beautiful - so what held me and drew me back time and again? The way her huge eye would flash to mine before a slow smile stretched across those luscious lips. Or how her way of thinking made me feel as though I'd finally met my match and just didn't fully realise it yet.

I'd sensed it from the very beginning that Bella would be the death of me - or at least my much-prized freedom. I'd quite literally lost interest in anyone but her. A first for me. Even my own fiancé paled by comparison to Bella. My nubile seventeen-year-old lover was an anomaly; captivating, alluring and innocent, yet filled with wiles as old as Eve herself.

I'd never before felt so happy, right and consumed as I did when I was buried deep inside her body.

Countless lessons over the years had taught me that love didn't exist. It was simply some made up idea used to label lust or need. I'd never seen any evidence of it myself and so I'd dismissed such an idiotic notion from my mind early on in my life.

I wanted Bella with a bone-deep yearning, which frankly scared me to death.

I'd realised over the last weekend we'd spent together that she was mine, whether she knew it or not. I planned on making her aware of how deeply she affected me sooner rather than later.

I'd tried to keep myself aloof from her from the beginning, limiting our conversations and cloaking my obsession with her behind my signature distancing techniques.

But now she was gone.

Was it going to be too late to share with her just how amazing I thought she was? Was this indefinable thing between us really over, or did I try to find her as she'd asked me to?

I already had my operatives scouring the globe for the pint-sized, lovely brunette who had captured my attention and quite honestly all of me.

I waited by the phone on my desk, my cell phone placed beside it. My eyes trained on both as if sheer dogged determination could make them ring.

"Find me ...," she'd asked before she'd hung up on me.

That still burned my ass, who the hell hung up on me?

She had.

My sarcastic alter ego whispered to me, stirring flames that only Bella could quench. She maddened me as much as she calmed me. I'd never met anyone like her.

Ever.

She had cut me off and turned off her phone, and I longed to take her to task for her flagrant lack of respect for me. And yet I didn't know where she was. I didn't know where to start looking.

Where the fuck was she?

I took a long sip of the water bottle I held loosely between my fingers.

The hurt in her voice, as she accused me of using her, had dug into my heart, and I'd felt something. I wasn't familiar with, or could remember having felt before.

I'd decided to marry Bree two years ago at a business lunch with her father. She had agreed simply because it had suited her to do so. She was a hungry thing, coolly elegant on the surface but as mean and cold as nails below. She wanted anyone who could further her prestige and social standing. I was wealthy and handsome enough to satisfy her insatiable appetite for social advancement. What s more, she had agreed to our partnership. We had sex, of course, but it had hardly any depth and certainly no lasting attraction for me. I was still the eternal player.

Our deal suited us both. We'd agreed long ago to do what we liked as long as nothing ever reached the media. To them, we must remain our image as the golden couple. As long as this was accomplished, Bree was happy.

That was until I'd put it all on the line with an indecent affair with a young nymph dressed in sea green silk.

Luckily, Bree hadn't known, and I'd aimed to keep it that way. My empire would only gain with us together so I continued to hide all mention of Bella.

I stared at the rumpled, king size bed that I'd vacated at 3 a.m. Its black silk sheets lay tangled and the pillows strewn awkwardly across its vast expanse.

Without meaning to, I found myself imagining Bella stretched out across its width, legs entangled with the inky fabric. It would contrast delectably with her creamy skin I thought. Before I could catch the wayward image, it had perversely sent a thrill straight to my cock.

She was a goddess and I wanted to worship her.

Fuck that for the joke it was.

I had become whipped by a mere slip of a girl, just like a callow youth and yet I couldn't bring myself to truly care.

Idly, I touched the numbers on the screen of my phone and tapped her number again. I listened as it went straight to voice mail. No message, just silence and the beep.

I cut the connection and sighed as I dragged my hands through my already messed up hair.

I went to shower feeling defeated and fucking exhausted. Heated water washed away most of my lethargy but the feeling of being slightly lost and unsettled persisted.

I wanted Bella back.

Not that I'd had her with me before, but the knowledge that I could go to her if I'd so wished had been a balm to my need for her.

I'd been taking it slow and now I'd lost her.

What would I do when I found her? My perverse side asked quite rationally.

I'd claim her as mine.

Fuck her until she couldn't walk.

Chain her to my side...

And what would I do with the enraged Bree Cavendish I asked myself?

Ditch her and end our multi-billion dollar agreement?

I grinned to myself as I realised that's exactly what I wanted to do. The only thing stopping me was Charlie. My old friend and once-upon-a-time almost brother.

How could I do this to him?

"Fuck it," I said to no one in particular as I pulled on a white silk shirt and an Armani, slate grey suit jacket. Knotting my tie around my neck I observed my own reflection; chin tilted to one side just so. I wondered how Bella and I would look to the world if we were to show our faces as a united front.

A couple.

Would they be as scandalised as I thought they would? Or would they accept my seventeen-year-old girlfriend as just one more unexpected thing that I had done? It certainly wouldn't be the first.

I shook my head ruefully as I pulled the tie tighter and smoothed the collar with meticulous attention to detail. A swift brushing did little to tame my hair, but that was how it usually was.

My cell phone rang and I answered immediately. "Cullen."

"Boss, we have word."

"Where is she?"

"We don't know where she is headed yet Boss, but we know that she boarded a private jet six hours ago."

"Whose?"

"We're working on that Boss, information is locked up as tight as a drum concerning it, which leads me to believe it's family business."

"The family?"

"Yes."

"Find out whose plane that was as its destination and get back to me."

"Okay, boss. I'll keep you informed."

"You do that Emmett."

I stared at the view outside my window as several different ideas zig zagged through my brain. Bella was taken by the mob. Why the fuck would they take her?

Why was she important?

I felt that I was missing some vital piece of information.

I now knew there was a piece of the puzzle missing.

Duty called, however, and I had several deals to close before I could jet off to find her. I also needed her general location.

Fuck!

I wasn't good at not knowing. It rankled me to know that some scumbag had whisked her away right from under my nose, so to speak.

Bella was mine, goddamnit.

No one knows, I reminded myself. No one knows.

I went to work filled with nerves although no one could have guessed. Outwardly I was calm and emotionless the Edward Cullen who I had cultivated and grown. Life had taught me to never expose myself or become vulnerable to anyone, particularly women.

A certain evil bitch had taught me never to fully trust the fairer sex.

They used you and fucked with you but never truly gave of themselves.

The young, truly trusting, five-year-old Edward, the one who had been beaten until he'd seen the error of his ways. Women couldn't be trusted; they were never there when you needed them. They sold you for little and they didn't care.

But who gave a fuck anyway?

Bella wasn't like that. I knew that she wasn't, she was too young and trusting to have been corrupted by the world.

She wanted me and I knew deep down that she probably fancied herself in love with me. And although I had no such delusions, I wanted to own her.

For me, owning every inch of that silky flesh would be enough.

I wanted Bella, body and soul.

I'd be damned if I'd lose her.

Just then, my cell rang again and I answered it swiftly. "Cullen."

"Boss, we've found her."

I felt an unnamed emotion rush through me.

Satisfaction.

Triumph.

Possession.

I wanted her and she would be mine.

B~E~L~L~A

The Early morning sunlight woke me as it danced across my eyelids. My head ached as I lifted my neck kinked from the position I'd slept in. I couldn't ever remember feeling so gross and tired. Sleeping on airplanes just wasn't for me, I realised. Whether they were private jets or not. The intercom sounded and a nasally male voice told us we were about to land. He didn't mention a destination I noticed with a smirk.

My new father was nothing if not thorough.

I mentally bemoaned my lack of a suitcase with toiletries and a change of clothes, but it had been my idea to leave everything I owned behind. Demetri had been surprised when I'd told him of my lack of luggage. His answer had been that my father had told him to give me a card to buy everything I needed. I'd shrugged nonchalantly, I didn't care right now. Nothing seemed exciting or appealing besides my loss of Edward and my Dad.

Not that I'd really had Edward to begin with, I reminded myself staunchly.

I glanced over at Demetri and found him sitting much as I'd seen him last night and I wondered if he'd moved or indeed slept at all. I felt a small giggle bubble up inside of me but I squelched it immediately, I shouldn't be feeling like laughing, but strangely, I did. The situation, my whole life and my dramatic exit from the U.S all seemed rather funny at this moment.

"Good morning Miss, well be landing shortly, please do up your seatbelt." Demetri asked his voice rough from disuse.

I forced a smile and sat fully upright in my plush seat. It was very comfortable, just not as a bed. I grimaced and rubbed my neck under my hair, which was tied up into a very messy, haphazard bun.

I slid my seatbelt into place and clicked it together easily before searching for my bottle of water. I felt numb inside and I wondered idly if I'd ever feel like myself again. A part of me knew that maybe I never would.

The pilot again spoke over the intercom stating that we had begun our descent.

The landing was smooth and I barely felt it when the jet touched down.

A darkly tinted sedan waited for us on the runway. I stared at it; didn't they only do that in the movies? Demetri ushered me into the car and quickly got in himself. He stayed very close to me at all times and I knew from Carlisle's call the other day that he was my bodyguard.

My heart skipped a beat at the thought that I now needed protection.

What had I gotten myself into I asked myself?

Had I been wise to trust my gut instincts and simply go with it?

Well, I shrugged; it was a little late for doubts now.

Besides, I just knew that Carlisle and I had a deep connection, it all made sense, all of it.

I was determined to uncover the whole truth now, all the lies. I had to start a new life and I didn't want any of the baggage from the last one to follow me.

The well-dressed driver didn't speak at all and soon we were under way. I watched the passing buildings and studied each landmark as drove, looking for some clue as to where we were.

Demetri shifted beside me and his deep voice made me jump slightly, "We're in Italy, Miss."

His discerning eye had caught my none too subtle inquisitiveness. I smiled at him and slid on my large sunglasses.

"Where in Italy? It looks like a big city."

"This is Rome."

"Ah, so why are you telling me this now? I thought I wasn't to know."

"Your father said to tell you when we landed Miss, and that's what I've done."

"Of course," I replied softly. "How silly of me. Does my father always run everything so smoothly Demetri?"

The huge man beside me shifted again. I remained looking out of the window; the view was very lovely to see.

"He is a man in control of what's his."

A shiver travelled up my spine at those deceptively simple words. They carried so much and yet so little.

As I'd previously thought, Carlisle Whitlock wasn't a man to be trifled with or taken lightly, that much was clear already.

At least my instinct hadn't failed me in that respect.

We drove for a few more minutes in silence until I noticed the city slipping away and being replaced with open spaces. "Where are we headed to Demetri?" I asked.

"We are heading to Mr. Whitlock's private estate, Miss. We will be there in twenty minutes. It's very high security so we will search the car before we are allowed inside. So be prepared for that, although, no one will touch you."

I nodded slowly, digesting the information. "What will you search the car for? A bomb?" I joked.

Demetri turned his hooded eyes towards me. "Yes among other things. We never leave anything to chance. Mr. Whitlock is a very high profile man and his life is sometimes in danger. As his daughter, you would be..."

A soft cough interrupted whatever Demetri had been about to tell me as the glass partition between us slid down revealing the driver. "We will be home soon Miss. Please stay in the car unless we tell you not to. Your father requires a full check and we have to abide by the rules. We will arrive in ten minutes now." And without another word, the partition slid upwards again. I glanced at Demetri, but he had become silent perhaps by way of the not too subtle reminder sent his way by the driver of the vehicle. He had been silenced, I was sure of it.

I was determined to find out the end of his sentence. "As his daughter I would be...what?"

Demetri didn't look at me as he replied. "Very safe Miss. Your safety is of the utmost importance to your father and therefore to us."

I had a feeling that it wasn't what he had been about to say earlier, but I decided to let it slide. This time.

At long last, the car turned off the highway and slowly meandered along a dirt road, which was lined on both sides by towering trees, which obscured any view. After a few minutes, we arrived at a massive gate that must have exceeded 12 feet in height. It was solid steel and it opened to allow us entry. As soon as the gates closed behind us, Demetri got out of the car and so did the driver. The guards waiting there handed them both long, stick-like devices, which they took and ran along the sides and then the underside of the car. I watched fascinated, I'd never seen anything like this before.

Except in the movies.

Soon, they were done and they climbed back in and we were allowed through a second set of gates identical to the first. The driveway continued for a while until a house came into view, which stole my breath.

Nestled between many trees it was breathtaking in its white-columned splendour. Wide arches rose into the air and then joined into flowing symmetry with others.

As the car can to a stop outside the front door, it opened and several people stepped out onto the porch.

Demetri came around to open my door.. I pushed my sunglasses off into my hair as I stared up at the house, which towered at least three stories above us.

A soft cough caused us both to turn to see a woman of around twenty-first smiling at us hesitantly. "I was sent by Alec to make sure the young lady had arrived safely and to ask if there was anything you needed."

I smiled in return and shook my head. "I'm fine thanks, I don't need anything except maybe a bath...I'm sorry, what's your name?"

"I'm Jane, Miss. I will show you to your rooms and I will run you a bath if there is anything you else you need, let me know."

She gestured for me to follow and after Demetri nodded, I followed at a slight distance. I watched her slender figure as she walked ahead of me up the flight of stairs to the front door.

I wondered who she was.

Another employee?

And who was Alec?

I shrugged and then forgot everything as the door opened to reveal the beauty within. Marble floors with strategically placed, thick Persian rugs rose up to white and cream walls tastefully decked in fine artwork. My inexperienced eye told me they must be worth a fortune. Having been raised by experts, I had a little knowledge about such things.

The arches continued throughout the house with one room blending into the next with ease and impeccable taste. I loved it all on sight. It was a welcoming home.

My wondering eyes trailed across the walls as we made our way up a spiral staircase towards the upper levels. At the top of the stairs I froze. The sight that greeted me left me speechless and more than a little overwhelmed.

It was me, or could have been. A painting of massive proportions hung in a place of honor with small floodlights lighting its oil-painted surface. The woman in the painting wore an elegant red gown and her tumbled curls were a direct contrast to the formal gown.

I knew it wasn't me in that painting although it could have been.

It could only be one other person.

My real mother.

Esme.

We shared a perfectly oval face with the straight nose and sculptured lips, which were a little too full for classical beauty. Winged eyebrows framed dark brown eye, and the tumbled curls were the exact same shade of brown as mine.

Now I understood how Carlisle had known at a single glance who I was. There simply was no doubt about it.

That woman in the portrait was my mother.

Tears pricked my eyes and for a moment I was flooded with mixed emotions so intense it threatened to send me to my knees. I stood there staring, one hand covering my mouth, the other clutching my handbag like a lifeline. The strongest emotion was relief; I had always believed that there was something wrong with me for hating my own mother.

"Miss, are you okay?" Jane asked, touching my arm gently. Her tone soothing.

"I didn't know..." I whispered brokenly. "Is that..?" My eyes flashed to hers and I saw pity there.

"Yes, that's your mother, Miss Isabella," Jane replied softly.

"But why does he keep a picture of her when...she hurt him, she left?"

"I don't know all the details, Miss, maybe you should ask your father," she said with a vauge hint of disapproval. "Follow me to your room?"

I nodded jerkily and followed the small blond girl down a passageway also lined with paintings. A soft carpet ran along the center of the corridor muffling my footsteps. Soon we came to an area where several doors led off the hall. Jane paused at one of these before opening it quickly to reveal a dream room.

It was entirely sea green and aquamarine in colour with small touches of several shades of green here and there.

My favourite colour.

How had Carlisle known? I wondered silently as I stared in open-mouthed wonder at the exquisite decor. It was furnished rather classically though, four-poster bed the center of the room and delicate dresser against the wall. I went to the window and found myself looking down on hills covered in what I guessed to be vineyards. Mile upon mile of grapes grew as far as the eye could see. The rolling hills and valley beyond took my breath away.

I sighed as I touched my hair, feeling very grimy and out of place amongst this splendour.

"Can I bath, Jane?" I asked as I turned back to her.

Her brown eyes twinkled at me kindly as she gestured to the door opposite the bed. "I will run a bath for you now." She replied a she glided towards the door, her steps so graceful that she appeared to float.

I followed her into a bathroom worthy of a princess. Also in a multitude of green shades.

"Do you work here?" I asked at last, my curiosity getting the better of me.

Jane smiled at me as, she lifted a lever to a waterfall faucet that flowed into the oval tub below. "I do, Miss. Carlisle saved me many years ago and for that I am eternally grateful. I work for him because pleases me to do so."

I nodded more questions forming within me. "May I ask what he saved you from?"

A small smile drifted across her face as her eyes clouded over. "He saved me from certain death. My brother and I were left for dead...but Carlisle found us and the rest, as they say, is history."

"Your brother? Who is he?"

"His name is Alec. We are twins."

I smiled at her trying to remove the cloud that had dimmed her happy kindness. "You're safe now," I assured her. Even though I knew nothing of any of this, I felt the need to reassure her.

Jane returned the smile as she bowed her head slightly. "Will there be anything else Miss?"

"No, thank you. I think I'll just bath and then rest. If that is okay?"

"Oh, it is." She assured me as she retreated towards the door. "You father would want you to feel at home and do as you wish. Shall I wake you for lunch?"

"Yes please, Jane," I replied as I shook out my hair from its bun.

"Rest easy Miss Isabella." Jane murmured as she shut the door leaving me to my thoughts.

Twenty minutes later, a much cleaner me lay across the large bed. A soft knock at the door made me sit up in a rush.

"Who is it?"

"It's Jane, Miss. Your father is here, he would like to see you when you're ready. He said that you should meet him in the family room...

"Okay. Please tell him I'll be there soon."

I got dressed in my same clothes and dried my hair hastily.

Leaving the room, I collided with something warm and solid.

"Oh!" I gasped. "I'm sorry!"

Looking up, I came face to face with amused and twinkling, deep brown eyes, much like my own.

"Bella, I presume?" He asked.

I nodded and smiled. "Jasper?"

His grin widened.

Suddenly I was enfolded in a hug that threatened to crack all my bones. "Welcome home." He said.

Once again, that feeling of belonging overcame me and I closed my eyes briefly to stop the tears.

I found myself hugging him back fiercely.

A/N : I had to break the chapter there, it seemed best. Next chapter up a s soon as possible. So, what do you think of Edward's thoughts? Review please.


	10. Chapter 10

Author note: Beta'd by the lovely Fran. All remaining errors are all mine! Because I tinker after she has already waved her wand :)

Chapter Ten.

Jasper cradled me to his chest like something infinitely precious and I hugged him back for all it was worth. To my horror, tears were trickling down my cheek as he pulled back to finally look at me.

His hands tenderly held my face before he swiped his fingers along my cheekbones collecting tears. "Ah, Bella, it seems as though I've waited forever to see you again, little sister." He said softly. I smiled at him, as it seemed my voice didn't work.

I cleared my throat and tried again.

"It's nice to meet you, Jasper. I didn't even know I had a brother until a few days ago."

He grinned at me as he placed an arm along my shoulders as we began to walk. "Where were you headed in such a rush?"

"To see Carlisle...I mean...Dad." I stumbled over the word, blushing hotly. Calling Carlisle Dad, was just so strange, it just felt wrong.

"Well, I think I will join you. I have to see him anyway."

We walked down the corridor that way for a while until we reached the same staircase I'd seen when I'd arrived. The painting of Esme was stunning, back lit as it was. I felt my heart leap as I studied that face, so like my own.

I knew that Jasper was watching me. "I wish I could have known her," I said at last.

"Why can't you?" He asked, sounding curious. "She isn't dead, you know. Nothing wrong with seeing your mother. Mom loves surprises and I know she'd adore seeing you, Bella."

I startled as I realised that we shared both parents. I hadn't even considered the possibility.

Jasper grinned at me as he once again looped his arm around my neck with a natural familiarity, which was very endearing. "What? You didn't know we are full siblings?" He chuckled. There seems to be an awful lot you don't know little sister. Man, are you going to get a wake-up call."

I stared at his profile smiling softly. The novelty of this feeling of belonging hadn't abated in the slightest. I loved that I was wanted here; needed in fact.

This was my brother.

He was so like Carlisle it was uncanny. His hair, however, was slightly longer, messy and obviously done so deliberately. A rush of possessive familial love flooded my heart and I felt included for the first time in forever.

I had a family.

They wanted me.

Who knew that finding the home you didn't even know you had could be so sweet?

We slowly began making our way down the stairway. "Let's not keep Dad waiting, he's not known for his patience.

At my look of horror, Jasper smiled at me reassuringly but he didn't retract or amend that statement. It was telling.

We made our way through a maze of halls until we reached wide double doors with coloured glass in the panels depicting a scene from Romeo and Juliet.

Jasper released me, opened the door and stood back for me to pass.

I did so, staring all around me hungrily. My last home had been just as opulent, but it had never welcomed me. This was entirely different and wonderfully mine.

The room was obviously a library, its walls lined with countless books. At the centre of the room was a huge desk, with a throne-like chair behind it.

It was occupied by Carlisle. His hands were folded beneath his chin and his eyes were fixed on me with a tender expression, which warmed my heart even more.

"Bella, come." Carlisle gestured for me to go to him and I did somewhat nervously. As I approached, he stood and embraced me, before pressing twin kisses on each of my cheeks.

"Welcome, Bella Mia." He smiled, stroking my damp hair back from my face.

His Italian accent shone through strongly as he called me this new nickname. Another memory was sparked and I was taken back suddenly to a place I didn't recognise. A tiny bed and a fluffy rug, toys strewn everywhere and a giant doll house in the corner. Carlisle looking down at me as he kissed my forehead. "Good night Bella Mia, Daddy is going to work. I love you."

I nodded happily and kissed his nose before snuggling down in my bed.

"Bella?" My father called to me, concern colouring his features as he watched my blank expression. "Are you okay?"

I swallowed hard and nodded deciding to be honest. "I had another memory. Of you."

"Have you had others?" His expression was pleased, triumphant and eager.

I smiled at him. "Yes, a couple. Nothing as clear as this one, but I saw you, putting me to bed. I kissed your nose."

Carlisle laughed at my embarrassment. "You always used to do that. It was our thing, Bella."

I saw Jasper standing there watching our exchange and suddenly this all made sense in my heart. Until now, I hadn't really decided if this was a good idea or if it was indeed wise. I'd simply been following my base instincts, but now I knew it was right.

This was where I belonged.

Edward's name floated through my mind and I tried to ignore the crushing pain I felt when I thought of never seeing him again.

Carlisle let me go and he sat down. "Back to business." He stated. "Bella, I have only one rule; I will be obeyed at all times. Sometimes it could mean the difference between life and death. I am a very high profile man and my life is often at risk. I do not wish that for you Bella, which is why I expect complete understanding on your part. The other rule I insist your respect is that you never see or contact Edward Cullen again."

I gasped and started in shock at my new father.

He knew.

Oh God.

I sat down abruptly in the nearest chair. Jasper came to my side and placed a comforting hand on my shoulder.

Carlisle's penetrating stare held mine as he waited calmly. "I will have your word on this Bella. He is no good for you. He uses women. He is engaged to be married to someone else. It is beneath you, as my daughter, to put yourself in such a position. Here, you command respect and eventually fear; I will not allow you to demean yourself with that man."

I swallowed thickly, rebellion burning in the pit of my stomach. "I thought that he was once your friend."

Carlisle smiled at me slowly, "Always well informed, Mia. Just as I am. Well done. However, it is irrelevant - my friendship with Edward Cullen is dead. He is nothing to me except the man who defiled my daughter."

I was shaken. What could I say to this? What would he do if I defied him?

"Your word Bella," Carlisle said firmly, his tone giving me no option.

I found myself nodding even as Jasper squeezed my shoulder in sympathy.

What did I agree to?

Why did I have to choose?

In all my imaginings, this had never happened. How did Carlisle know about Edward?

"You are to never see him again and there is to be no contact what so ever. Am I understood?"

I nodded again before forcing my voice to work past the lump, which was lodged in my throat. "But why?" I choked out.

At my father's questioning look, I added. "Why do you hate him so? Where you not best friends as children?"

"We were, but he betrayed me just as surely as Charles did. I wrote them off, out of my life. They are lucky I did that. I don't generally allow people to get away with this type of disrespect. Only their ties to me in the past saved them at all. Trust me, Bella; you are better off without them both."

I remained silent. What else could I say to that? An ice-cold shiver of fear ran along my spine and settled in my stomach. Carlisle was scary just because he was so calm and matter of fact. I could tell that this was him. Power and control came naturally.

I had no intention of never seeing Edward again, but I'd let my father think I'd agreed to his rule.

Never seeing Edward was not an option, not for me.

If he came after me, I fully intended to be with him again.

Jasper's presence beside me calmed me and I reached up to cover his hand with my own. It didn't seem strange to me, even though I'd known him not even an hour, he was my brother and he made me feel as if I wasn't alone anymore. He made me feel safe.

Carlisle sent me a small smile of pleasure at my agreement. "Thank you Bella." He said softly as he glanced over the documents that lay spread across his vast desk. "You'll see that it's for the best. The other matter I wished to discuss with you is your clothing and education. I will send you with Jane to shop for whatever you may need. Spare no expense. What I have is yours. There is also the matter of your last year at school and I insist that you finish you education here in Italy. I shall enroll you and send you all the information you may need. Is all this okay, Mia?" He asked suddenly aware of my dazed expression. The endearment sounded foreign to my ears, I wasn't sure if I liked it. It didn't sound like me at all.

"Yes, it sounds fine,"I answered meekly. Now wasn't the time to anger Carlisle. Fight another day, my instinct told me. This was my new home and I desperately to fit in and for this to work.

"Good." He pronounced. "I will see you later sweetheart. I have important matters to discuss with Jasper."

I rose to my feet a little unsteadily and went to kiss his cheek again. This pleased him and he hugged me to him fiercely. "I'm so glad you're home." He whispered into my hair.

I felt tears threaten again as affection for him flooded me. My emotions concerning him were wild opposites. One minute I felt fear and the next love. Did this man inspire such conflicting emotions in all those around him or was it just me? I wondered this as I left them alone and wandered back towards my room.

I was tired. Bone weary and emotionally exhausted. Shopping could wait I decided, I needed sleep in order to feel a little more like myself.

And so I went to my room and fell asleep lying across the huge bed, still dressed in my dirty clothes.

...

Carlisle Whitlock's household was run like clockwork. There was a great deal of respect towards him from all of his employees and a huge dose of hero worship from the twins, Jane and Alec. They truly held the strangest place in this varied household. They were neither servants nor family but existed somewhere in between.

Carlisle had never adopted them, even though I now knew that they considered themselves part of the family. Jane was a quiet little thing and could have been mistaken for mousey or plain. However, as I came to know her better, she was deadly; hiding a sharp wit and iron will. We had an uneasy friendship, she respected me but didn't seem to like me much and I was wary of her, believing that there was far more than met the eye. Alec was just as outgoing and funny as his sister was soft-spoken and reserved. It seemed that they had each been given the opposite qualities in abundance. I soon became used to this new home and although I missed Charlie, I was far happier here than I had ever been in my last home. Carlisle was a fair father and he spoilt me rotten, no doubt trying to make up for the years of absence. I accepted it because it made him happy to dress me in designer labels and decorate my room as I wished and to buy me a car of my own. My latest gift was a beautiful , bay colored Arabian mare, named Fatima whom I rode every day.

I was loved and coddled at every turn by my father and my brother, who had appointed himself my guardian.

But I was empty inside and I knew it was Edward that I craved.

I missed him; his touch, his voice and his body. I had become addicted to him and now my fix was gone Leaving me adrift in a sea of want. The only sign I had that assured me I hadn't dreamed him up was the necklace, which hadn't left my neck even for a moment. I bathed with it on and slept with it wrapped around my hand. It was the only tangible proof I had that Edward had been real.

One day, on the spur of the moment, while passing a jewelry store I had it valued, and found that it was made from white gold and the stones were grade A diamonds. The grinning jeweler had informed me that my lover had valued me greatly to give me such an expensive gift.

Edward was a very rich man and I knew that the value of the necklace didn't reflect his feelings for me, it was simply his way. And yet, I still held it close to me each night just as I wished I could hold Edward.

He had trained me well; my skin literally crawled with desire leaving me a panting, wanting mess. My own touch left me cold so there was no choice but to burn. I tossed and turned fitfully between sheets wet with sweat and I found no relief.

Edward haunted me and yet he didn't come.

...

I'd been informed that tonight there was a charity ball being held. It was an annual event and was a way for Carlisle to give back to the city of Rome. The proceeds would go to several childrens' funds and a project dedicated to fighting cancer.

Jane called me earlier than normal, reminding me that my father required me to go to the last fitting for my gown. Of course, it wouldn't be store bought. It was handmade and each embellishment had been sewn on by nimble fingers. I loved it, it was similar to the gown I'd worn the first night I'd met Edward, except this was a dark, seductive red.

Because of the high profile nature of this event, I'd asked my father why he was allowing me to be seen so publically.

Carlisle's hooded eyes had regarded me as a slow smile stretched his handsome face. "Yes, Mia Bella. It's time."

"Time for what?" I'd asked.

Carlisle had placed a hand on each of my shoulders and gazed intently into my eyes searching for my reaction to his next words. "It's time for the world to meet my daughter, don't you think?" He smiled, but it didn't quite reach his eyes.

I stifled the cry of protest I felt building deep in me.

Charlie.

Dad.

He would know.

Was it better than the uncertainty, which must have driven him crazy these past months?

Edward.

He would know too.

I felt a surge of fear; all eyes would be on me and I'd never particularly liked the spotlight.

"Y...y...yes." I stammered uncharacteristically. "But what about Charlie? And... Edward?'

A grim smirk lit my father's face and I shuddered internally. When he looked like this, I felt as if I didn't know him. "Charlie needs to know and Edward doesn't matter, he cannot have you."

A shocked gasp left my lips. I felt stiff and cold as I asked; "What did you do? Why doesn't Edward matter?"

"He doesn't love you, Bella." Carlisle ground out through clenched teeth. "You're collateral damage to a man such as him. Nothing but a pleasant distraction. Remember that Mia, he will not come for you and he will not marry you."

Suddenly he released me and I staggered against the nearby wall as I watched the calm, cool man I knew attempt to rein in his anger.

His words cut deep. Were they true?

Carlisle turned to me then, the calm mask back in place.

"Don't trouble yourself further , Bella, go and see Jasper and get excited about the ball. Shop with Jane for the rest of the things you need and forget about the technicalities. I'm here to look after you, it's my job, let me do it." Carlisle leaned down and kissed my forehead, and despite everything, I found myself clinging to his forearms. I longed to trust him completely and yet something made me hold back.

I, along with everyone else, feared him and loved him too. For me, he was hard not to love because he represented everything I'd always wanted.

Someone who put me first.

I knew that I came first with Carlisle; Jasper and I were his life. This empire he had built was for us. It was all for us.

I often thought of Esme, but Jasper had told me that she was on an extended trip. He had not told her about my dramatic reappearance, as he didn't wish to shock her.

Carlisle didn't mention her at all and I somehow knew that he thought about her often. The hurt was just too deep for him to move forward without her.

I ached to meet her. I wondered if she would like me or if she would even care that I was back.

Old insecurities reared their ugly heads and I told myself that Esme couldn't possibly be happy to see me.

My other mother had never been.

I pushed the ugly words Carlisle had said to the back of my mind and I did as I was asked.

After shopping for all the remaining pieces for my outfit and enlisting the help of a professional makeup artist and hairdresser. I was primped and prodded for a solid three hours before the ball to transform me into the perfect centerpiece.

It was a novel experience to be so pampered and I had to admit that I liked it a lot.

Once the gown was lifted over my head and lowered into place, I was a nervous wreck. I wanted Jasper; he always calmed me down. Everyone left me alone, leaving the messy room to be tidied later.

I stared at my reflection in the mirror and almost didn't recognise myself. I looked like the Esme in the painting. Oval face and full lips perfectly made up, long dark hair a contrived tangle along my back and a gown worthy of a princess, showcasing every curve of my figure.

This wasn't me.

Oh, my God.

Panic flooded me and I saw strange dark spots swim before my eyes as I swayed unsteadily on my feet. I couldn't do this.

I vaguely heard the door open and a muttered curse as I was caught in strong arms and lifted. A sudden urge to throw up had me covering my mouth with a trembling hand.

What was wrong with me?

I knew that it was Jasper who held me because I calmed at his touch. He stroked my face with slow, even strokes as soon as he'd laid me down on the chaise lounge. The darkness subsided and I blinked up at my brother.

"It's too much isnt it, Bella?" He murmured softly. Not asking, but observing. I nodded slowly.

"I'm scared," I whispered.

"He's using this as revenge, you know. This is his moment of glory; he's won. Dad loves the dramatic edge more than he lets others know. He plans things to have flair, artistic beauty, symmetry. Do you know that the day he spirited you away from your old school was exactly the same date and month that you went missing? That's how he is, Sis."

I started at him in shock.

How cruel. How brilliant.

Charlie would have been left with no doubt as to the message in that happy coincidence, I was sure. I blinked slowly as tears filled my eyes.

And I'd let Charlie down, I'd left him with no word. Guilt burned deep within me and nausea returned.

Jasper wiped the moisture trickling down my face away tenderly as he kissed my forehead. "Shall I distract you? Do you know who I'm going to the ball with?"

I forced a smile and shook my head. "Who?"

"Alice." He announced with a cheeky grin.

She was the girl who worked for Carlisle at his city office. I'd met her once and liked her a lot. She was spirited and fun to be around. Jasper had told me that he really liked Alice and yet Carlisle was unexpectedly against them dating and Jasper had deferred to his father until now. I was so glad one of us would have a good time. "I'm glad," I said as I stroked Jasper's blond curls back from his face tenderly. Our relationship was automatic and close. I loved him and I didn't know what I would have done without him. He had become my rock.

"Have fun for me too," I whispered. "Because I don't think I will have any."

Jasper sighed as he kissed my forehead and then rose to his feet. He looked amazing dressed in a black and white tuxedo, wild, blond, chin length hair in deliberate disarray, square jaw and piercing brown eyes. He smoothed the jacket of his tuxedo as I watched and grinned. "Quite an upgrade huh?" As he did up the buttons, I caught a glimpse of steel. I sat up, and without warning went to him and slid my hand into his jacket to retrieve whatever it was I'd seen. Lightning fast, Jasper grabbed my hand and stopped me just short if my goal.

"No, Bella." He said disapprovingly. "Don't ever touch ..."

"What? Your gun? Jas, you carry a gun! Oh, God has the whole world gone crazy? Who carries guns anymore?" I vented, incredulous.

Scared.

"We do, Bella. We carry guns. I've carried one since I was thirteen. It's a rite of passage...an honor. It's who we are."

"So I was right all along. Carlisle is part of the mob. Is that it Jas, am I right?"

Jaspers face filled with pride as he replied. "Dad isn't part of the mob, Bella, he is the mob."

I felt the remaining blood drain from my face. I felt as pale as a ghost and just as empty.

It was worse than I'd first thought. I'd known that he was part of shady dealings and probably other small crime perhaps, but never had I foreseen that he was, as Jasper said, the mob itself...

The nausea returned and I clamped a hand over my mouth and moved as fast as I could towards the adjoining bathroom where I emptied the contents of my stomach into the elegant, porcelain bowl of the toilet. Jasper followed me, and despite several weak shoves on my part, he held my hair away from my face while I was sick again and again.

I didn't want anyone seeing me like this, weak and pathetic. Once again, I'd made a mistake. How could I have gotten myself into this situation? My dad was a mob boss . How the hell had that happened?

Once my stomach was settled enough to drink some water, I sat on the chaise lounge again, trying not to crush my gown while Jasper looked at me sadly.

"Bella, don't tell Dad I said these things okay? He asked me not to until he thought you were ready. And whatever you do, dont speak to anyone you're not supposed to, promise me."

I frowned up at him. "Who do you mean?"

Jasper hesitated, his hand pulling on his hair before he raked it back for his face. He looked torn. "Mia, Edward will be here. It's a test. Don't fail. Dad would love to have an excuse to destroy Edward."

I stared at him as if he'd grown another head. "You can't be serious. Why would Edward be here tonight?"

"He is here every year, all the richest people gathered together to pretend to give to the less fortunate, it's tradition." Jasper snorted as he shook his head.

"Jas, I wouldn't speak to Edward anyway...I can't...

Jasper looked at me curiously, "What did he do, Bella?"

"He never came," I whispered, ashamed.

Jasper chuckled as he went to stand before the wide, open windows that looked down onto the vineyards below. "Bella, Dad made sure that he wouldn't come for you. He lied. He told Edward that you didn't want to see him and that you'd moved on."

"And Edward believed that?" I couldn't fathom why Edward would believe that. He was so smart and savvy a business man, why would he so easily be lied to? On the other hand, maybe he wanted to believe it to make walking away that much easier.

"Dad showed him pictures; fabricated pictures of you and Alec out riding and fencing. It looks suspicious if the seed of doubt had already been planted. Dad then urged him to think of his fiancé and their future."

I thought back to the few times I'd been riding or fencing with Alec and they seemed insignificant to me. Pain rushed through me. He'd believed my father and just left me alone...How could he just dismiss what we'd had? How could he forget that searing heat? The hunger that still ate at me was so fierce. I knew that he'd felt it too.

So why had he given up?

Maybe he hadn't wanted me at all...a tiny voice whispered again.

I wanted more than what Edward was willing to give me, I realised. Much more. In fact, I wanted it all. If he so easily assumed that I'd forgotten him, then so be it.

Anger boiled in the pit of my stomach as I thought about all the injustices and callous mistreatment I'd suffered at all their hands. Even though I had been okay with what I had with Edward in the beginning, I hated being the other woman with every fiber of my being.

To me, it began to represent every slight and hurtful thing I'd ever experienced from my mother and even Charlie himself in his quest to please Rene.

I shoved the pleasure and all the other growing emotions that Edward brought to life within me away ruthlessly and a new resolve was born in its place.

I wanted to make Edward Cullen pay for using me.

Jasper had turned to watch me, his expression wary. "What are you thinking, Sis? You look like an avenging angel, you're so fierce."

I straightened in my seat and lifted my chin, before forcing a fake smile on my lips. "Nothing, I'm fine. Shall we go? We don't want to leave Dad waiting too long."

Jasper didn't believe me, I could see, but he came and offered me his arm. I took it and we left the room, even though my stomach was still churning and even though my heart was breaking, I'd be damned if I would let anyone know.

Edward had never had any intention of coming after me. I was obviously easily replaceable; a used and unwanted toy. He was probably going to arrive at the ball with his detestable fiancé.

I'd show him.

I'd show them all that no one treated me that way .

Not anymore.

It was time for payback.

Authors Note: to be continued soon. I update when I can. I literally write while working on my night shift job. Every break I get I'm writing. So please bear with me and share your thoughts on Bella's change of attitude and Edward's supposed defection. Do you think that he needs to be taught a lesson? And do you think that Bella is being used as a pawn between the three men? Thoughts, suggestions, general are all welcome! Till next time...


	11. Chapter 11

Author note: Beta'd by Frannie. Mistakes all mine.

As we entered the ballroom through the massive double doors, my stomach did a wild summersault and my skin grew cold. Hundreds of faceless people turned to watch us as we made our way down the stairway to the floor below. Both my arms were held by Carlisle and Jasper. It should have been comforting to have them hold me, but somehow it wasn't. The nausea, which had plagued me before was just below the surface as I realised that this event would be televised. Cameras were pointing directly at us as a presenter gushed about my gown to a virtual, unseen crowd.

Carlisle released my arm as soon as we reached the bottom of the stairs. Jasper, however, seemed to know I needed the support and walked with me towards the crowd, which parted for us like the Sea of Galilee. I didn't see them individually, each person blended into a whole mass as I focused on a point above the chandeliers, which hung over our heads. They could think me an ice princess, I didn't care. Not fainting was more important than meeting the hundreds of curious eyes trained onto my face.

Jasper swung me into position to open the first dance, as we paused a moment I saw him nod to the hidden orchestra.

The first strains if a waltz sounded, my brother expertly swept me into a graceful arc and I was grateful. Faces truly blurred now and I concentrated on Jasper's bow tie as we danced perfectly.

I saw Carlisle's grin of satisfaction as we passed his position besides nameless heads of state we had been having dinner with for weeks now. Their conversation halted as they watched us, their lips moving, no doubt congratulating Carlisle on his family.

"Are you okay, sis?" Jasper asked beside my ear, his voice calm and soothing. "We'll get through this, I promise."

I nodded but didn't reply.

As the last notes of the music died, Jasper drew me off the dance floor and through the crowd. We stopped to greet people I couldn't remember as we went. I knew he was taking me somewhere quiet and I couldnt wait for the solitude.

"Excuse me, Prime Minister, my sister need some fresh air. We will continue our discussion at dinner." I heard Jasper say as I tightened my hold on his arm and swayed on my feet.

The bravado I'd felt earlier had all but evaporated leaving me feeling feeble. I didn't want to see Edward, especially not with his fiancé in tow. I wanted to escape all of this.

Jasper drew me away and soon we were plunged into darkness as we left the ballroom and entered an alcove balcony. Greedily, I breathed in the cool night air in great gulps as my eyes closed and the smile I'd plastered on my face disappeared. I leaned weakly against the stone balustrade and Jasper stood beside me silently. I glanced at him and saw a pensive look I didn't like.

"What's really wrong, Bella?" He asked at last.

I sighed and sat down on a tiny ledge, placing my hot forehead against the cold rock. " I don't feel well, Jas. It's fine. I'll recover. Please don't tell Dad."

He was already shaking his head. "I won't tell him, sis. However, you need to pull yourself together. People will notice."

I nodded again. "I will, I promise. This fresh air is doing wonders."

"You sure?"

"Yes and thank you for looking after me, Jas, it means ...so much to me...everything."

He smiled at me. "You used to take care of me, I remember, now it's my turn."

I felt a smile tugging at my mouth, "Do you really remember me back then?" I asked, skeptical. Werent you only one?"

Jasper chuckled as he lifted a booted foot onto the lower part of the balustrade beside me. He adored his black leather cowboy boots and was never without them, even when wearing a tuxedo it seemed. "I remember you, Bella. I asked for you for ages after you disappeared. I would drive Mom to distraction with my questions about where Mia was."

"Where did it come from? The Mia nickname, I mean."

"Dad has always called you Mia. Even though your full name is long enough all on its own. You were named after two grandmothers and a saint. It was a lot for a little girl to live up to, so Dad called you Mia."

"What is my full name? I have always only been Bella."

Jasper faced me now, his face filled with mock solemnity. "Isabella Maria Francesca Whitlock!"

I giggled and realised that he had done it again. Jasper had saved me by distracting me from my troubles.

Another memory surfaced and I frowned suddenly. "Who is Charlotte? Is she part of our family?"

Jaspers smile died as he regarded me soberly. "There is no one by that name in this family. Why?"

"It's nothing," I said too fast, "Just something, a name that I remembered."

For a moment, I concentrated on the memory and clearly heard that whispered voice speaking in my ear. There was doubt in my mind as to which name was said.

Who was Charlotte? I wondered, and not for the first time.

"Let's go back," I suggested rising to my feet.

Jasper looked at me skeptically, "Are you sure you're ready?"

I nodded and reached out for his arm. He felt like my stability and I needed that right now.

Jasper smiled at me as he curled his long fingers over mine, holding them onto his sleeve."

"Ready, sis?" He asked eyeing me, looking for signs of fainting.

Once back inside I hung onto my composure by pretending that this wasn't actually happening, but that I was observing another girl do all of these things.

It helped, and I almost felt normal, despite the churning in my stomach and the fear within me. I saw Carlisle's eyes on us and I smiled at him and gave a small wave.

I was fine, in fact doing kind if great, until I saw a flash of burnished, caramel hair and a steady green gaze fixed on me with a single-minded fascination, which I had so desperately missed My eyes met his and even from across the room, my whole being was moved. My skin tingled and my stomach did an excited flip, nausea all but forgotten for the moment.

Breathless, I studied him and he studied me.

Handsome.

Green eyes intense.

Hair messy and perfect.

Lean body encased in Dior.

He was my dream come to life.

My breath hitched in my throat as I noticed his companion. A leggy brunette I knew to be his fiancé. As I watched, she turned to look at me, following the direction of his eyes. Her smile, when it came was slow and amused, and absolutely unconcerned. With one arched brow, she disregarded me as if I were an urchin instead of mafia royalty.

Emotion surged through me and it wasn't pretty.

Hate, strong and sure.

Need, profound and pure.

Anger, deadly and heated.

They mixed in my belly in an uneasy cocktail, and the queasiness returned with a bang, forcing me to cover my mouth with my hand.

Quickly, I excused myself from Lady Mildred Ashley with whom I'd been trying to make conversation and made my way through the crowd towards the ladies powder room. This time I could taste the bile in my mouth and I prayed I'd make it to the safety of a cubicle in time.

No one must see me. I could only imagine the newspaper headlines if I were to be caught on camera vomiting. I shuddered at the thought.

After emptying the very last remnants of my now aching stomach, I washed my mouth and retouched my makeup at the gilt mirror hanging above the gold taps.

The girl staring back at me appeared unruffled and calm. She was an illusion because I'd never felt more broken. Automatically I smoothed my hair and applied the red gloss onto my lip, before lining my eyes with kohl again, fixing any wear. I kept my attention on the task at hand because if I didn't, I felt as if I might shatter.

Edward was indeed here, and I felt my heart breaking in ways it shouldn't. I knew that he couldn't mean anything more to me than the man with whom I'd had a very pleasant interlude. The man who had taken my virginity and every inch of my body.

He had seemed unsurprised, as he'd watched me. He had known that I was here.

He had also seemed as distant as ever, unreachable. Or was it my imagination playing tricks on me? Had he truly believed that I'd been with Alec?

I shook my head at my own reflection. Impossible. He couldn't be so foolish.

I felt my heart squeeze tight as the image of him with that woman replayed itself before my eyes.

She had the right to stand by his side and I never had been given that opportunity. And now it would never happen.

I hated her and right now, I hated Edward, too.

Finished, I replaced each item of makeup back in my tiny clutch purse and snapped it shut with finality. I wouldn't cave. To do so, I would betray the terrible longing I felt at the sight of Edward, and I wouldn't belittle myself or my family in such a way.

I left the ladies and made my way towards my father who stood surrounded by his business associates. As I passed a darkened alcove a strong hand shot out and grasped my arm harshly, dragging me into the velvet darkness.

I knew that touch; my body reacted instantly. The air crackled with electricity and I felt my heart leap wildly. Hot breath touched my face and I tilted my face upward before I realised my mistake.

Eye contact was never a good thing when the recipient of said eye contact drove you crazy with desire and need. And definitely not when you were filled with numerous emotions, which were far from noble; hate warred with need inside me and I sagged against the wall. Harsh hands held me in place, steel manacles around each of my upper arms.

His scent flooded my nostrils and I felt faint.

The dim light revealed the face that stopped my heart and filled my dreams, eyes like glowing coals boring into mine.

"What the fuck is going on?" His smooth voice ground out, anger and confusion evident.

I swallowed and lifted my chin defiantly. "I don't know what you mean. I am where I belong, with my family. You, however, are not meant to be here, why are you here?"

I hoped my voice was as cold as I'd aimed for it to be.

His fingers tightened on my flesh and I stifled a moan. It felt so good to have him touching me again. However, I'd rather die than admit it to him.

"Why didn't you tell me? Bella, why didn't you tell me that you were Carlisle Whitlock's daughter. Did you even know? Do you realise how much you've hurt Charlie? God, we thought...We thought you were gone for good. What the fuck possessed you to simply run off?"

I saw no harm in the truth.

"I didn't know until just before I left. I'm...I'm sorry I hurt Charlie, but he has Rene, he won't miss me too much. Why were you so worried Edward?" His name hurt to say and I swallowed hard. "I was only a pastime, easily replaced as I've seen. There is no more for us to say to each other." I tried to pull free from his iron hold and failed dismally.

"Speaking about moving on..." his voice hissed in my ear. "I believe I've been replaced too, and that was fast Bella, even for a Whitlock."

I tensed even more as my heart demanded I tell him the truth. I didn't want him to think that I had forgotten him so soon and so callously, yet did he deserve such care?

He had treated me like a plaything all along and he still did not get it. I knew he needed to be taught a lesson and who better than me to do it.

Edward Cullen thought entirely too much of himself and I aimed to change that for good.

I forced a giggle to my lips and watched as rage ignited a flame in his eyes that was startlingly scary and exciting at the same time. "Did you think you were the only one who could play this game, Edward? You're not, you know. It seems I am a Whitlock in every sense of the word. Alec was interested. ..And I was bored. Why does it matter?"

I couldn't see exactly what his reaction was to my words, but I heard a distinct growl before I was shoved harder against the wall. "This isn't you Bella."

I smiled up at him, knowing that the faint light from inside illuminated my features, "Maybe this is me, or maybe this is who I am now. You should be proud, Edward. I've learned from the best after all." I taunted him, enjoying the feel of his anger.

The emotion on his face was so far from any I'd ever seen him have before. It was liberating to watch his facade crack.

But why was he so angry? I wasn't sure, but I wasn't going to ask. What was the point when he had made his intentions clear.

Bree was his choice and she would be his wife. I was Carlisles daughter and I'd promised him that I wouldnt talk to Edward.

"Let me go, Edward. I'm not yours to worry about; I was never yours to begin with."

I pulled against his grip and felt him slacken for a moment, which I used to my advantage. I yanked my arms free and moved away from him quickly.

"Goodbye," I said as I turned to leave.

Edward turned to face me, leaning against the wall, his face intense as he studied me. "I never wanted it to end like this... Bella...but this isn't you. Be careful. Carlisle isn't a man to be crossed. Charlie was a fool and I don't want you to pay for his mistakes..."

I forced yet another smile onto my stiff face. "Carlisle is my father, he wouldn't hurt me, but you had best remember your own advice. Carlisle won't take kindly to you using his daughter like a two-bit whore."

Aghast, Edward pushed away from the wall and pulled me towards him in a blindingly fast move I didn't see coming. "God, Bella, is that what you think I thought of you? It's not true, it's just not true."

His lips were an inch from mine and I felt my skin tingle as his finger traced a burning path up my neck before cupping my face. His thumb rubbed my lips and I felt liquid heat pool in my center. "Youre just so young...and I'm not good with all this shit. These emotions, theyve fucked me up..., Bella. I want you like I've never wanted anyone. Ever. I tried to distance myself from you. I didn't mean to hurt you. I swear."

With an enormous effort I pulled away from his hold and allowed the scorn I felt to fill my face.

"If I was so young you shouldn't have taken me, Edward. What, I was old enough to fuck but not old enough to have any other part of you? That sounds like a fucked up excuse to me. Well, it turns out I'm not as young as we both thought. I will be eighteen in two months. Funny, I always felt older, now I know I wasn't crazy. But you tell yourself what you wish, make whatever excuse you like, you used me and now I'm walking away. Goodbye."

I quickly left the electric darkness and made my way back into the crowded ballroom.

Jasper grasped my arm at once and took me with him as we seamlessly began to dance.

"Dad knows." He said just above my forehead, his breath tickling my skin. My heart froze at those words.

"How?" I whispered.

"Me." He replied casually. As if he hadn't just admitted to betraying me. I glanced up at him, stung.

"I saved your tush sister dear, so don't judge yet. I saw your whole tete-a-tete with our esteemed Mr. Cullen and I reported to our father just how well you handled the situation and that there is nothing to fear regarding your entanglement with Mr. Cullen. Father is well pleased. I wished you to know that he knew so that you didn't get caught in a lie."

Jasper grinned at me as I melted into his arms, my head against his chest. "Thank you," I said simply. Relief filled me at Jasper's cleverness.

Dad wouldn't worry now.

And then I realised something. "Am I to be watched every moment? Will I have no peace at all? Are you father's hound dog or my brother?" I questioned anger seeping into my voice.

Jasper eyed me sadly. "Bella, I am both. I do what I must for father, but my loyalty will always lie with you. Please believe me."

I nodded my heart feeling like stone. I wasn't sure who I could trust anymore.

No one, it seemed.

I changed the subject. "Where is Alice? Is she here?"

The cheeky grin I adored retouched his lips at the mention of her name. "Yes, she is here. Shall we go and find her?"

"Yes, let's," I replied, looking for any distraction.

I saw Edward walk past us a moment later, his gaze fixed straight ahead. My heart gave another squeeze and I blinked in order to hide the pain his ignoring me caused.

Wasn't this what I wanted?

Jasper took me to his Alice and we talked. Jasper's Alice wasn't like mine, she was the messy artist type that wears vintage fashion and forgets to wash her hair. I liked her, but she was very talkative and I was silent tonight. I tried to act myself but failed miserably and Jasper saw it.

He saw me the way few people do.

He sent me a sympathetic smile and a wink, I smiled in return but I know it doesn't reach my eyes.

My gaze continually strayed in Edward's direction even though I try to make it as unnoticeable as possible. Every time my eyes seek his form, his eyes are already on me. I can feel his gaze and my heartbeat stayed faster than normal; my cheeks flushed. I feel naked under that gaze, vulnerable as only Edward can make me feel.

We played a visual duel as we both refuse to drop our gaze first. I'm not sure why I played this game with him, but it seems I cannot resist.

Alice is talking about an art exhibit she wants us to go and see with her but I don't hear as Edward's eyes eat me visually. They are still angry and filled with a deadly desire. I know that look and my body responds immediately.

Fuck, I want him so badly.

I'm a hot, wet mess and I hate the power he has over me yet I revel in it at the same time.

He's angry with me, but he still wants me. That much is clear. I won't allow it, though; I won't do that to myself again.

It hurts too fucking much.

Sex wasn't enough anymore.

I felt the hairs on the back of my neck prickle and I turned only to find Carlisle watching me, watching Edward. His face was grim and yet he was calm. Jasper had obviously done his job well because my father didn't look worried in the slightest.

I breathed a sigh of relief and turned my attention back to the conversation Alice was dominating.

I knew Edward was still watching me, but I didn't dare return the eye contact. Not with Carlisle watching.

The night passed with no more drama until it was time to eat. My tender stomach staged a rebellion and I turned away once again nauseated.

I got away with only drinking a glass of water and I picked at the plate placed before me.

After dinner, the orchestra got ready to play the last dance waltz and the strings of a haunting melody filled the gigantic room. I smiled left and right at people I barely knew, years of practice now coming into use as I put on a show for everyone. Strangers greeted me and complimented me on my dress and my face; I didn't care, I felt hollow.

Inside I was breaking and I wanted to go home. Seeing Edward talk and laugh with that stick-thin, brunette finance of his was making me feel ill.

All my focus on my inward turmoil while I wandered along the edge of the dancing couples. Suddenly out of nowhere I was swung onto the dancefloor and strong arms slid around me. My skin came alive and I shuddered as my eyes turned upwards to meet startling green.

"What are you doing?" I hissed up at him, trying to get free in vain without making a scene.

Everywhere eyes followed us, and so I forced myself to relax and follow Edward's lead. He was an excellent dancer and he guided me expertly. I felt like I was flying above the floor, and for just a moment I was happier than I could ever remember being.

"I'm dancing with you, Bella," Edward stated, one eyebrow arched in sardonic humor. For some reason, I couldn't fathom his mood swings shifting between anger and annoying confidence.

"But why?" I hissed again, pleading. Why couldn't he leave me alone before I embarrassed myself completely and gave into the searing need, I felt for him.

"Because I wanted to." He stated.

"I don't understand," I muttered as we circled the floor again; right passed Edward's fiancée and then my father. I cringed inwardly all the while appearing calm, as though this was normal and welcome.

"What is there to understand, Bella?"

"Why now? You never came! So why this, now?" I asked refusing to look at him directly.

I saw Edwards lips quirk with amusement out of the corner of my eye. "Now that is where you are mistaken, my Bella because I did come for you, more than once."

My heart jolted at this admission from him. "I'm not yours," I said through stiff lips. Choosing to focus on that statement. My father had told me that he had come, just not how many times.

"Again you're the one mistaken, Bella because you are mine. Every. Fucking. Inch." His whispered a millimeter away from the skin of my forehead, his warm breath fanned my face and I drew in an unsteady breath.

"Don't do this to me again, Edward. You're taken. You're about to be married."

"A slight complication, nothing more. A technicality."

"You call marriage a technicality? It's so much more than that! It's a promise. It's honor. I can't be anything to you anymore, Edward, my father has forbidden it." I said, now desperately looking for a reason to end this conversation.

"I know, but it doesn't matter because I've decided that I'm not giving up on you."

"What are you talking about Edward?" I asked, relieved that comforting anger was returning.

"I'm going to fight for you, Bella."

The breath left my body in a rush and I felt faint. Had he actually just said that?

"What if I don't want you to?"

"That's a lie; you and I both know that." He replied cocksure and annoyingly correct.

I glared up at his handsome face. He really thought I'd come back running with a flick of his wrist.

"I don't want you, Edward. It's over. We're over. Get used to it." I said with finality.

The waltz ended just as I made that bold statement. Taking the perfect opportunity, I dipped a small curtsey and left him standing there on the dance floor.

I saw Carlisle's face regarding me with stoney-eyed contemplation. I straightened my shoulders and went to find my brother, ignoring all eyes that were on me.

I waited until I was outside the ballroom before collapsing weakly against the nearest wall.

I closed my eyes briefly and took a deep cleansing breath to calm my frantically beating heart.

"You'll never have him, you know." A cold voice said, startling me out of my Zen moment.

I knew who it was although I'd never heard her voice before.

I straightened and smoothed my dress, drawing myself up to my full height, short though it may be.

The slender brunette circled me slowly, her eyes raking every inch of my dress, hair and finally my face. "I don't see it." She stated, shaking her head in amusement. "You're nothing special and yet he cannot forget you. I always knew that he would stray, you see, its our agreement and I stand by it. But it became annoying when he tried to find you after your dramatic disappearing act."

I didn't reply at all. I simply watched her circle me yet again.

"But it doesn't matter, you see." Bree continued softly. "Because I will never allow you to have him. Money be damned, he is mine and I will keep him."

I tilted my head insultingly as I studied her back, allowing my lip to curl in contempt as a smile spread across my face. "So what are you worried about then, Miss Cavendish? There simply is no need to worry at all, is there?"

"I know your type, Miss Whitlock. Cheap trash can always be spotted even under an illustrious name."

I stared at her in shock as she effortlessly crossed that invisible line of etiquette.

"Bella is nothing but purebred, Miss Cavendish. I would say that your, rather questionable parentage, is a glaringly obvious sign that you, yourself, are the one who is hiding under an illustrious name."

Bree gasped in outrage and she turned to face my rescuer.

Carlisle slowly strolled to my side. Taking my arm, he pulled it through his as he disdainfully eyed the woman who was Edward's fiancée. "Tread carefully my dear; I have dismembered people for smaller offences. Do not pursue or try to speak to my daughter again. You are unwelcome here and I will take action if you try to disobey me, am I clear?"

Bree had gone very pale as she dropped her eyes before my father's menacing gaze. "Yes." She forced out before she quickly made her exit, head still held high.

I breathed a sigh of relief as she left.

Pride warred with horror inside me at my father defence of me. Had he been serious?

Looking up at his handsome face and slicked-back blond hair, I couldn't tell.

A shiver of fear raced down my spine, but I smiled at him, squeezing his arm with mine. "Thank you Dad."

"I came to tell you that both Jasper and I have a matter that needs our attention. So we will both be absent for an hour. Can you host the ball while I'm gone? Alec and Jane will help if you need assistance."

Curiously, I nodded. "Okay. What matter is it? It must be important."

"It is business, Mia. We won't be long."

Carlisle left me then, Jasper following him closely, along with two of father's bodyguards.

Curiosity reined as I decided to follow them at a distance. They had disappeared like this a few times and I was dying to know what they did while absent.

I fell as far back as I could to avoid detection as they made their way across the green grass towards a small building at the bottom of the garden, hidden by shrubs and trees.

I hesitated in the shadows of the house. As I was about to follow a muffled shot rang out followed by an inhuman cry of pain. I flinched back into the shadows, fear coursing through me.

Voices were raised, questioning, then yet another muffled shot could be heard, and I jumped. A man's voice was crying, pleading for what could only be mercy and I felt tears threaten, prickling my eyes as I listened, unable to move with morbid fascination and an enormous dose of terror.

The cries intensified until suddenly they ceased and I flinched away, deciding to go back to the ball. I couldnt handle this torture of listening to someone in obvious pain. Knowing my father, and brother were the ones responsible.

I ran back as fast as I could, lifting my full skirt in my hands to avoid tripping. I found an alcove opposite the ladies powder room and cowered there, my thoughts in turmoil. I realised that I was shaking and that tears were running down my cheeks.

Wiping at them with my fingers, I saw Jasper walking towards the men's bathroom. He didn't see me and I pressed myself further into the small space of darkness, not wanting to be seen.

He passed me by and stared in growing horror at the sleeves of his white dress shirt.

The stark white was stained with bright red blood.

Panic hit and I sank to the ground against the wall, the weight of them seemingly to tumble with me.

My family were murderers.

They were the mob. If I had any doubt before it was now clear that they were dangerous.

What had I done?

I knew that I only had two options open to me. Either I accepted their way of life and ignored it, or I accepted it and acted as if I belonged.

No one would ever hurt me here in this stronghold of royalty.

Not even Edward.

Authors note: leaving it there for now. Let me know what you all think? Ideas...love. ..hate..? Let me know. Thanks!


	12. Goodbye Charlie

Authors note; Beta'd by Frannie, all remaining errors are mine.

Chapter Twelve.

"Bella...Bella...wake up...There is someone here to see you. Your father told me to call you."

Jane's voice penetrated through the door and into the fog of sleep surrounding my brain and I lifted my groggy head, sweeping my tangled mess of hair off my face.

"Okay, tell him I will be there. Who is it by the way?" I asked my voice hoarse with sleep.

There was a slight hesitation, "It's Charles Swan, Carlisle has requested your presence at once."

That got my attention. I sat upright so fast my head spun and I wiped at my eyes in an effort to rid myself of the sleep that still felt lodged in my eyes. Dad...I mean...Charlie, here? Dread filled the pit of my stomach and I suddenly felt ill.

Nausea rose in my throat and I clasped a hand tightly over my mouth as I slid off the bed and ran for my bathroom.

I threw up in the toilet, holding my hair back with shaking hands. As soon as I'd finished I felt better and rinsed my mouth with warm water before brushing my teeth thoroughly.

I threw on a pair of black jeans and a loose, dark blue sweater, which hung off one shoulder deliberately and shoved my feet into a pair of low-heeled pumps of the same colour. Hastily I tied my hair up into a messy bun, swiped gloss onto my lips and applied a dash of mascara. I was surprised to see that I didn't look half as bad as I'd felt earlier. In fact, I looked really good, glowing in fact. Given the events of last night and my sickness, I was pleased to see it hadn't affected me as I'd expected. Stomach bugs could be so nasty.

I grabbed my cell phone off the table beside my messy bed and made my way to the room Carlisle called his office. That cold lump of dread still sat in my stomach as I knocked on the door. I really did not want to face Charlie, I would hurt him so badly and I loved him still. He had been my dad for so long and, to be honest, I would always think of him as such.

I respected Carlisle, everyone did, whether out of fear or devotion, but I loved Charlie with a true and deep affection and I always would. The bond I shared with Carlisle was dark and tinged with blind devotion, but no less real. Something was there that ran bone deep between us and it sometimes controlled me.

I hoped Jasper was there, the bond I had with my brother, like with Carlisle, was solid, even with literal blood on his hands I adored him. He would help me survive in this world I'd put myself in.

He was all I had.

"Come in." Carlisle's voice said.

Taking a deep breath and closing my eyes briefly I opened the door and walked inside, my head held high. I refused to let any of them see how much this hurt me.

I first saw Carlisle, sitting behind his massive desk, superbly blond and handsome, smug, eyes hard. I went to him and kissed his cheek as I always did, before turning my attention to the room at large. A lump formed in my throat as my eyes met those of Charlie Swan.

He hesitated as he rose to his feet, his eyes sad as they raked over me taking in details of my appearance. He was worried about me; I could see it on his face. "Bella." He nodded finally and I swallowed the lump that had formed in my throat, my eyes stung with the force of holding back the tears that threatened to spill down my cheeks.

"Hi," I said, my voice sounding empty. I just didn't know what to say. I wasn't sure what I could say when sorry seemed so redundant. I was sorry for hurting him, so sorry, more than I could ever show him.

"So you see Charles, Bella is in perfect health and she will remain so. As my daughter, she will receive only the best care."

Charlie cleared his throat as a frown appeared on his forehead. "About that, Carlisle, I'd like to see the proof if I may. I've never been a man that believes in something on another man's say so. I'm sure you'll understand my reasoning."

A slow smirk passed over Carlisle's face as he regarded Charlie in silence.

"Proof that she is my daughter?" He asked at last. "Why certainly."

Reaching into the drawer beside him, he slid a thick white envelope onto the desk. Charlie slowly reached over and lifted it, a tiny frown forming between his eyes. I noticed a slight shake in his hands as he opened the envelope and lifted out a binder of papers.

I stood there frozen, my heart aching for my dad. Even after his eternal loyalty to Rene, he was my dad in all the ways that actually counted. Somehow, none of the past hurt seemed important anymore, it all faded into insignificance as I watched Charlie Swan's pain. My choices had caused this; they had brought me here. I had never once stopped to consider the damage I would bring about by going with Carlisle.

I'd been a thoughtless child and yet here I was, only a short time later already realizing the error of my ways as I never had before in my life.

Self-recriminations weighed on my heart and I stifled a sob as I watched the genuine pain darken Charlie's face.

I saw him swallow hard as his eyes scanned the first page of the document, his eyes misting over quickly. Charlie cleared his throat as he shoved the papers back into the envelope before tossing it back to Carlisle.

"It proves nothing. You're a man who can buy what he wants and for some reason you want my daughter. You wanted her enough to hunt her down and trick her into letting you into her life. As a young, impressionable teenager, she didn't possess the know-how or the wiles to realize she was being lied to. As someone who's known you most of your life, I know that you always get your own way." Charlie paused for a moment as he tried to gain control of his emotions. "Does Esme know yet?"

Charlie's eyes were now wet as he wiped at them angrily with the sleeve of his jacket. I was heart sore as I watched him; I'd never seen Dad so upset.

He was crying.

I'd never seen him cry before.

The door opened at that moment and Jasper came in, straight to my side. He knew I was hurting and that I could do nothing about it. His face was devoid of emotion, but I knew how sensitive he was. He empathised with others on a level even he didn't seem to understand.

Carlisle's voice brought me back to the moment. "No, not yet."

Charlie snorted. "I can't wait. Esme won't like this any more than I do..."

Carlisle rose suddenly from his chair, as fast as a snake's strike. "Don't you dare tell me what Esme will or won't like...you bastard! She is my wife! Not yours. Never yours. Isabella is my daughter and my family is none of your concern. Now get out! I want you out of my house and off my land. You are not welcome here anymore."

I was shocked; I'd never seen Carlisle lose his cool like that before.

Charlie didn't look scared, merely amused. As he turned to leave, his eyes fell on me and his sadness returned.

"Love you Bells," He said softly. "Always have and always will. If you ever need me, you know where to find me."

Charlie turned back to Carlisle, his face somewhat contrite, "Can I speak to Bella alone? I want to say goodbye."

"Get out!" Carlisle ordered, his voice once again calm, but deadly. "I won't allow you to fill her head with your lies. Isabella is none of your concern now. Just be glad I don't press charges on you for kidnapping, or worse yet, deal with you in my own way. Know now that the only thing that stops me is a pleasant memory of the friend you used to be to me."

Charlie turned to leave once again, his shoulders stiff, posture proud.

Jasper's hand reached out to mine and I grabbed it and held onto it hard. "Goodbye," I whispered. "Dad."

Charlie left quietly. The door closing after him with a click of finality.

Carlisle stared at me before ushering us all out with a flick of his hand.

It wasn't wise to linger when he issued a silent order.

I'd learned this.

Jasper went with me as I walked down the corridor towards the garden.

"Are you okay, Mia?"

I shook my head, my voice failing me. I just held his hand tighter.

After several moments, my mind was made up. In this world I'd chosen I held no power to change my fate. I wanted to change that, even in some small way.

"Jasper, will you teach me?"

A frown formed between his eyes as he swung me around to face him. "Teach you what exactly?"

I swallowed hard. "How to be a true member of this family. I know...what you do and I want to learn."

"What we do? Bella, we only protect what's ours. We are not monsters."

"I saw, heard, what you and Father did to that man last night...who was he?"

I watched Jasper's face change as my words sunk in. He sighed as he decided that it was pointless to lie. "He was an informer, a spy. His name was Thomas Cooper. He used to work for us and then he left and took sensitive information to our biggest competition...he sold us out. So we took care of him."

I listened, my stomach turning as I recalled that man's screams. What had they done to him?

"Was it necessary to torture him?"

"It was his reward for being disloyal. It's our way. Mia, I don't think that you have the stomach for this. I'm just saying...I've been trying to talk father out of training you, I don't think you're ready. If you'll ever be. Although I'm all for the idea."

"Father wants to train me? Why?"

Jasper looked down before replying as if he were weighing up the options. "Bella, by right you're the eldest. This family doesn't abide by old laws. When Father dies, this all goes to you. You are the principessa." Jasper chuckled at the lost expression on my face. "The princess Mia."

I gasped my mind reeling.

I was the heir? To what exactly? A mafia family?

Jasper slung an arm around my shoulders and pulled me with him towards the pond, which sat in the center of the massive lawn. Swans floated serenely around on the still, glass-like water and the wind teased the tall tops of the trees surrounding it.

"What would I inherit? A crime family? What else? And why for the love of god could you not inherit instead, being a man and having lived here all your life makes you a far better candidate than I do."

Jasper chuckled as he stopped and turned to me once more. "You'd inherit much more than just the family, which in itself is a huge responsibility. You would also inherit a dozen businesses worldwide and more than ten thousand employees, a few of which are family too. I would only inherit if you died and that Sis is something I have no wish to do. I like my life as it is and when Father is no longer running this family, I will have more freedom than ever before. I want you to run our family, and I want you to do it well. I am going to do everything in my considerable power to help and train you to be the best you can be. With me backing you, no one will ever overthrow you.

I stared dumbfounded at my brother's cheeky smile as everything fell into place. He wanted us to rule together. While he wouldn't be the head of the family, he would still have tremendous power as my right-hand man and still have the freedom he craved so badly. The question was, what did he wish to do with that freedom?

Out of the mess I'd made of my life up until now, I now realised that I might have found my destiny. But could I do it? Could I be ruthless enough to run this family the same way, if not better than my father had?

I didn't want to fail. Being under someone's control for the rest of my life held no appeal and yet being head of this family would liberate me from the chains, which would otherwise bind me.

No one left the mafia. I was smart enough to know this for myself and I had been born into it without even realising it. There was so hope of me simply walking away.

It was as if I was destined to be the principessa of this family.

The boss.

No one would be able to tell me what to do or whom to love.

I would be free to be with Edward or any person I chose to be with. No one would tell me not to.

A sensation of euphoria swept through me and I found myself grinning widely at Jasper. "When do we begin?"

.

.

.

.

Later that night, after having spent most of the day with Jasper plotting and planning my training, I lay across my bed feeling terrified as well as determined. It didn't matter if I was scared.

I had to force myself to stop being squeamish. Blood was just blood right? It was just a liquid.

A liquid that came out of people.

I had to do this.

For myself and for Edward.

Edward.

A tremor shimmered through my center at the mere thought of his name.

I missed him so much, even as I tried to deny it, or as angry as I pretended to be. The truth was that I ached to be with him again. Last night at the ball I'd felt alive like I never was except when we were together.

Fighting with him was as arousing as it was when we had sex.

He said he would fight for me. I wondered what that meant? Did he mean to leave his fiancé? Would he go up against my father? Or would he take a more subtle approach?

My still tender stomach fluttered with excitement at the thought of Edward wanting me enough to fight for me.

I needed to see him again.

Curling up on my side and dragging the soft cashmere afghan across my body, I switched off the bedside lamp and thought of Edward.

Drifting off to sleep I was awoken by my bedside phone ringing. Half asleep, I lifted it to my ear. "Hello?" I asked slightly irritated with the unknown person for disturbing my dreams.

There was a slight pause and then, "Bella." The sound of that familiar voice, husky and deep, sent shock waves straight through me. I sat up so fast my head swam.

"Edward?" I whispered, half sure that this was all a dream.

"I had to speak to you. Switch on the light, I need to see you." Befuddled by sleep, it took a moment for those words to sink in.

"You're watching me? Where are you?" I stood on shaky legs and went to the window without turning on the light as he'd asked me to do. "So, you're spying on me now?" I couldn't keep the asperity out of my voice, it just came. How dare he watch me like some peeping tom.

"Bella, calm down. Yes, I'm watching you but only to make sure you're alone. I needed to speak to you."

The sound of his voice sent tingles down my spine and I squeezed my eyes shut as need swamped me. "What do we have to speak about? Your upcoming marriage perhaps? Or maybe my parentage? Face it, Edward, there is nothing else to discuss between us." I said feeling tired. "You had me, we had fun and now it's over."

"Is that how you want it to end? I want you, Bella. I want to see you again."

"As long as you are about to be married, we have nothing to discuss, I've decided that I want more than a sordid affair."

There was a short pause as I heard his deep intake of air, before he replied, his voice deeper than before. "Then we are on the same page. I have decided I want more too. Bella...I can't get you out of my mind...," it sounded as if that admission was torn from him and it hurt. I smiled.

"Really? I'm not too young anymore?" I hated that I sounded needy and young.

A soft laugh sounded across the connection and my stomach fluttered with awareness. "I don't care about your age anymore; I don't think I ever did."

"Edward, my father will never let me see you. In fact, he has forbidden it."

"That wouldn't stop me if you want me to come to you." My heart thudded and then stopped.

"How will you come to me? Edward, I'm surrounded by security...There is no way..."

"Just answer me, Bella. Do you want to see me?"

I shut my eyes tightly, my breathing far too fast. "Yes, I do." I breathed in deeply. "When did you know that you felt something for me?"

Edward laughed softly before replying seriously. "Before our getaway. Do you still have the necklace I gave you?"

"Yes, I have." I fingered it now; it never left my neck although I didn't want him to know that.

"Find out what it means. The design is symbolic Bella."

I lifted it, stared at the interconnected ovals, and stroked a finger over the diamonds.

"I have to go now. Goodbye, Bella."

"Edward when will I see you?"

"Soon." There was a click and then the line went dead.

I stared at the receiver wondering if I'd imagined the whole thing. How had Edward found my number? This was my private line and few people knew the number except a select few.

Edward was undoubtedly resourceful. I grinned suddenly feeling giddy.

He had called! He hadn't forgotten me. Maybe there was hope after all.

.

.

.

.

.

The next morning I was due to go shopping with Jane, riding with Alec and shooting practice with my brother.

Waking early, I bounded out of bed only to be filled with nausea, which sent me running to the bathroom once again.

Once the violent heaves had stopped, I rinsed my mouth and felt completely fine again.

I frowned at my reflection as I brushed my teeth thoroughly; this was a very strange stomach bug. I had better go and see a doctor.

But not yet, it could wait until tomorrow.

I had too much to do today.

I dressed quickly, throwing together another casually smart outfit consisting of designer jeans and a jersey top in a pale blue. I did my hair and makeup with little fuss. I left my hair down today, long and free.

My father was adamant that he didn't want me finding a real job. So since my graduation I had decided to work towards taking over the family business when it became necessary. It would take all my time and energy to learn the rules of the Costa Nostra as well as their hierarchy. That was beside learning how to handle various weapons. I would, of course, have a full array of bodyguards at all times, but I wanted to be able to defend myself if need be.

I wondered idly if Edward would ever get to see me with the constant surveillance I had.

I went downstairs slowly, completely lost in thought.

As I reached the landing, I froze. Standing in the hall below was my mirror image, older and more sophisticated, but still me. It was uncanny, like seeing one's self, years in the future.

Esme was home.

My stomach flipped in nervous excitement and then fear followed fast on its heels.

Rene had never wanted me, so why should this lovely creature who was supposed to be my real mother? I was obviously flawed and not worthy of a mother's time or devotion, I told myself sternly. It was better not to get my hopes up, only to have them dashed.

Esme was speaking to a housekeeper and several gardeners were carrying items of furniture around the hall at her command when she spied me motionless on the bottom step.

The expression on her face softened and she dismissed the staff with a gentle wave of her hand. They obeyed instantly sending me soft smiles as they left quietly.

"Hello, Isabella," She said softly as she walked uncertainly towards me.

I didn't know what to say, I was speechless. To my horror, tears welled up in my eyes and tumbled down my cheeks before I could stop them. All at once, I was unsure and dreadfully hopeful.

Her face crumpled slightly as she stared at me, her hand outstretched toward me. "Oh, Bella! Don't cry sweetheart!" She exclaimed as she suddenly closed the distance between us and wrapped me in her arms as she hugged me tightly. I couldn't ever remember feeling so loved in my whole life. It was overwhelming and the tears kept coming even though I tried to stop them. I found myself hugging this stranger back tightly. But she wasn't a stranger to my heart. Her hair smelled of roses and lilies and I loved her. Irrationally and without reason, she was instantly familiar to me; there was no doubt that she was my mother.

.

.

.

.

Authors Note, at the beginning of this story I know that everyone assumed that Bella would be Edward's 'Dirty Little Secret' but nothing could be further from the truth. The dirty secret is, in fact, Bella's parentage and the mysterious circumstances, which broke apart a friendship between Carlisle, Charlie and Edward.

So, please tell me what you think... Please review.


	13. Esme & future family members

Authors Note; Beta'd by Frannie, all remaining errors are mine.

Chapter Thirteen

I clung to her. This stranger who I knew was indeed my mother. She seemed to feel the same, she understood my desperation. We held hands as she drew me towards the living room. I was blindsided, totally stunned. I followed willingly. I wanted to follow her anywhere.

My heart was this pathetically hopeful thing in my chest and I ached with the need to be good enough to be loved by this woman.

"I'm scared too." The beautiful vision said softly, as we sat side by side on the sofa. "I only just found out last night that you were here. Carlisle had kept it from me until he was sure that I could handle the news. I've been away to gather my thoughts you see, to gain new perspective if you will, of my life and what I want. I had made my decision and so I was returning home to my marriage and now to you!"

I stared at her. "You know...do you believe...that I'm your...daughter?" I asked, my voice broken.

Esme smiled at me then, a soft, lovely smile, which melted my heart and made me happy. "Oh Bella, there is no doubt in my mind, now that I've seen you. It's was the same for Carlisle. He explained how he found you and that he knew at once who you were...well, my dear, there is a startling resemblance between us." I smiled at her hesitantly.

She continued, " Carlisle and I have started to drift back to one another just lately, it's taken a long time to heal the wounds...but this has cemented it. My family is complete! My baby is home! Oh goodness, Bella, you have no idea how I've longed for this day!" I watched in amazement as this beautiful, elegant creature said those yearned for words and my heart sang. Tears gathered in her eyes again and she wiped at them. "All those years lost...but no mind, you're back now and that's what matters. Shall we have some tea?" Esme asked me unexpectedly.

I nodded shyly, my head still in chaos. I didn't want to leave her side. Not now, when I'd just found her.

Esme lifted a tiny silver bell, which sat on the edge of the coffee table. Almost at once a maid appeared, "Yes madam?"

"Please bring us some tea, Emma. And inform the chef that we require breakfast shortly. Thank you."

The maid looked at our joined hands and smiled widely, no doubt about to go and report on our happy reunion to the waiting kitchen staff. They loved her, I could tell, my mother was as much loved as Carlisle was feared. The difference was palpable.

It made my heart swell with love even more than it already was.

After a time, Jasper made an appearance and hugged Esme tightly. "Mom, how are you?" He asked as she stroked his wayward hair and kissed his cheeks with the familiarity borne of a lifetime together. I felt a pang of jealousy, which swiftly passed.

"I'm fine, Jay, I missed you!" She said smiling at him softly. "Any news to tell me?"

Jasper grinned almost shyly and then shook his head. "I'll speak to you later Mom. Right now, you have to talk to our Mia. I still can't believe she's back."

Esme sat beside me again and easily lifted my hand onto her leg and covered it with her own. "You're right as always Jay. We have so much to talk about. Come and join us."

Jasper shook his head ruefully. "Too much girl talk addles the male brain Mom. I'll come for Bella in a few hours as we have a date - " at Esme's questioning look he added. "shooting practice."

Mom grimaced.

He backed away still grinning before vanishing through the side door into the garden.

We had tea and then a full English breakfast while we spoke about all kinds of things. I got to know Esme bit by bit. She was every bit as lovely inside as she was outwardly.

She seemed as stunned as I was and pleased beyond words to have me back. I was still tense deep down inside, waiting for that first rebuff to come. But it never did.

Esme delighted in touching me and hugged me frequently, even pressing a kiss to my forehead on more than one occasion.

I sat in a warm glow beside her, my bubble perfect and safe for the first time in so long.

No one had a bad word to say about my mother, I soon learned. She was elegant, lovely and refined. She didn't need brawn or a nasty temperament to command respect. She ordered everyone around with a gentle strength that I could only hope to one day emulate.

Because I wanted desperately to be like her.

It had already become my life's ambition.

.

.

.

.

I had grown to love our family estate and all the people here. I'd been pulled in from the first day until I couldn't imagine myself anywhere else. I had learned to speak a little Italian now and I felt connected to this place, this family with every fiber of my being. This was my home and I realised with a little shock that I had no desire to leave. Esme had made it home for me, and that was something I'd never had before. Carlisle had even thawed slightly towards me. After Charlie Swan had visited, he had been angry, distant and morose.

But Esme made us all wake-up and feel again. She made us realise the error of our ways. Mother had explained to me that Carlisle was a complex man, his feelings ran deep and he was very loyal, she said. Regret tinged her voice as she said this, and I knew she remembered her own disloyalty.

I got the gumption one day to ask her what had happened, way back then, before I'd been born. Esme told me that she didn't want to relive that time, but that she had made a grave error and betrayed her marriage in a fit of loneliness. She said she regretted it terribly and that it was the one thing in her life she wished she could undo.

"Charlie is a good man," I said. Hurt still filling my heart as I thought of him.

Esme smiled at me, her eyes distant as she remembered things I could only imagine. "Yes, he is. But so is Carlisle, he hides behind his legend, Bella. You'll see, he isn't the man everyone imagines him to be. They see what he wants them to see."

I smiled at her but didn't reply. I thought that her feelings for Carlisle were probably tinged with the same blind devotion we all bore him. I knew he was a dangerous man I felt it in the pit of my stomach, he was not a particularly good one. I'd never seen the side of him Esme obviously had.

"How did I disappear?" I asked one night as I sat on my mother's bed, cuddled under a duvet, as she brushed her hair before the dressing table mirror as she did each night before bed. I had to know. I'd asked Carlisle, but he had never given me the details. I knew Esme wouldn't lie to me, I trusted her completely.

Esme halted mid-stroke at my words, her eyes clouding over immediately and I almost regretted my question.

"Carlisle often worked late those days, he and I were still trying to heal the rift that I'd caused and I was upset that night, so I went to bed early. I'd kissed you goodnight and sent you to bed. I heard a noise halfway through the night and went to see if it was Carlisle, he was enamored with you and seldom missed his chance to check on you.'" Esme glanced down at her now folded hands and I saw a glitter of tears on her cheeks. I went into your room and you were gone...The bed rumpled, the patio door wide open and no sign of Carlisle... We searched for you Mia, for so long; it tore us apart all over again. But Carlisle vowed that he wouldn't give up. Never, he said. In those days, he didn't hold as much power as he does now and it took nearly all of his money and resources to look for you. The years passed and I even gave up hoping. You see, hope is a dangerous thing when your heart is breaking and there is no sign at all. I couldn't forgive him; that he'd been at work yet again instead of at home with us. Maybe you would not have been taken at all if he had been there...I played the 'what if' game for many years after we lost you and it tore me apart. But a sinister part of my heart whispered that if Carlisle had been here, with his unparalleled skills and training, no one would have stolen my little girl..."

I wiped at my eyes as I finally saw the whole story laid out before me.

"Did Charlie steal me?" I asked, my voice breaking along with my heart.

Esme nodded slowly. "It's what we believe now, yes. Carlisle has done some digging and discovered that their daughter...I can't recall her name, fell ill around the same time you disappeared. I think that some harm befell their child and that they replaced her with you. Charlie believed you to be his daughter, but nothing could be further from the truth. Bella, you are Carlisle Whitlock's daughter and not Charlie Swan. I'm only relieved that he is a decent man and treated you as his own. Was...was his wife kind to you?"

I hesitated and Esme's eyes snapped to mine at once. "Was she cruel to you?" She asked, her voice quivering with emotion.

I shook my head as I stuffed a piece of chocolate from the side table into my mouth. "No she wasn't cruel, just indifferent; I was a trophy more than a daughter and I never understood why."

Esme's face was hard as she took this in. With a sigh, she began to brush her hair again and I watched her with pleasure. I loved her so, she was stability, light and love. She was everything to me. Two weeks had passed since she'd come home and I still wondered when I'd get used to her presence in my life.

Some part of me answered, never.

I was still desperate to see Edward. He hadn't called again and I'd seen no sight of him.

Maybe he had given up, I thought sadly.

And so my joy at meeting my mother was tinged with the sadness of not seeing Edward. It seemed my life would never be complete.

I'd been so wrapped up in everything that I'd pushed my illness to the back of my mind. I was still getting sick a couple of times a day. I'd managed to keep it hidden from Esme, but I wasn't too sure how much longer I could.

I knew I'd have to ask Esme to take me to the doctor. I didn't know any here in Italy and I wasn't familiar with the family physician.

I felt irritable, my emotions veered wildly from happiness to depression, and I felt unlike myself.

My breasts were painful and I could barely touch them anymore.

As it turned out, I didn't have to tell Mom anything. That need was taken from my hands by my own body.

We were riding one morning with Jasper and Alec when I was overcome by a particularly violent bout of nausea and I couldn't move or hide it.

As I finished, I lifted my face only to find my mother's horrified face staring at me with speculation in her eyes.

Even Jasper looked worried. "Are you still feeling sick Mia?" He asked his tone incredulous.

Esme simply remained quiet until we'd returned home.

I was changing when she knocked on my door.

"Bella, sweetheart, talk to me," She said without preamble. "How long has this been going on?" Her face was full of worry as she perched on my bed, her entire attention focused on me. "Bella, was it Edward?"

I frowned at that. "Why would my illness have anything to do with Edward, Mom? We're over. I told you."

Esme smiled as she nodded, her expression disbelieving but kind." I've been where you are now, my love, and I know that it's far from over in your heart. I've seen it in your eyes when his name is mentioned. I know you fell in love with him. You don't have to hide it from me, Mia. I knew Edward and I know how charming he can be, especially to a young woman like you. He is very handsome and being older than you, he would hold a fascination with is undeniable. "

I eyed her longingly. I so badly wanted to confide in someone and who better than my own mother?

Wringing my hands together tensely I went to sit beside her on my bed. "I do have feelings for him, but it's over, he doesn't want me. He's probably married to that...that...woman, Bree Cavendish whom he was engaged to. I can't bring myself to check...but he and I are over. Father made me promise that it was and I will abide by my word..."

I straightened my spine and sat there proudly waiting for Esme's anger. Instead, I felt her arms encircle me and her warm, soft lips kiss my cheek. "Bella, when did you last...when were you with Edward last?"

I blushed scarlet as I realised what she was asking.

"Just before I came here, about three months ago now," I said uncomfortably.

Esme stroke my hair in long soothing strokes as she hugged me and rocked me slightly. "Bella I think Edward has everything to do with your sickness. Did you use protection when you were with him?"

"I...do you mean...condoms?" I gasped, blushing. "Yes, Mom of course."

"They are not infallible you know, Mia. We need to take you to see our doctor."

I stared at my lovely mother in horror as what she was saying finally registered.

It couldn't be!

"Oh my god," I whispered as the reality filtered through.

I'd never been around anyone who was pregnant so I hadn't known what to look for. I'd learned the basics in school, but it hadn't interested me and I'd paid minimal attention.

Now it all made sense. "Bella, this need not be the end of everything as we know it. Let's first see the doctor and see what she says. All right?"

I nodded robotically.

"What will I tell Carlisle?" I asked fear pulsing through me, sharp and clear. "What would he say?"

"Bella we will take this one step at a time my child. I will be with you through it all. Get some rest now. We shall go and see Francine first thing in the morning."

With one last kiss, Esme rose and went to the door. She sent me a soft smile. "Bella, all might not be lost darling." She opened the door and then paused. "I think you should also know that Edward never got married as he had planned. It was all over the news last week that he broke off the engagement without a word as to the reason."

My frozen heart suddenly pounded into life with remarkable force.

Edward wasn't married.

He had broken off the engagement.

My heart sang and I smiled at my mom. "Thank you, Mom," I whispered, "I love you."

.

.

.

.

.

"Aim, hold it steady! Now. Slide your finger down smoothly. Release." Jasper's voice filtered through my subconscious as I did as he said and fired the shot easily. Handling a weapon was almost second nature under my brother's careful tutoring. The shot hit the target dead on and it fell over at once. I straightened and pulled off my gear.

My mind wasn't into it one hundred percent. For today was my appointment with our family doctor.

I was beyond nervous. Jane came to my side moving silently as always as she took my weapon and fired two more rounds at another target, hitting both with perfect precision.

She was, in fact, an excellent markswoman and had been helping to train me. I had never become too close to her, but we got along well enough. I never could get over the feeling that she didn't like me under the polite mask she always wore. Ultimately, her loyalty was to our family and that's what I chose to see, putting my feelings for her aside.

Alec, her twin, was a very good friend of mine, although I knew he wished he was more.

I couldn't even abide the thought of any man touching me or even kissing me, so I'd pushed him away.

Edward would always be there to compare others to, and they would inevitably come out lacking.

Edward possessed a particular brand of charm and was so handsome he didn't have an equal. That strange, eclectic blend of wild child and business mogul was a hard one to duplicate.

I'd fantasized about his suave charisma so many times it now was my standard.

A well-muscled body, tattoos and a four thousand dollar suit were absolute prerequisites to me on what to look for in a man.

He was all I wanted.

On my terms this time, not his.

I was learning slowly but surely to stand on my own and I would master it soon.

I had an empire to run and I was going to do it in a style that befitted a Whitlock.

"Bella, are you okay?" Jasper's worried voice asked right beside me as I stripped my gun and cleaned it with an expert mindlessness.

I smiled at him as I reloaded the weapon and set it on the table. "Yes, I'm okay Jas. Just have to meet Mom now for our shopping trip. I'll catch up with you later. Is that okay?"

Jasper nodded his expression disbelieving. "There's something up Mia. I wish you'd let me in. I'm here for you, you know that right?"

I forced another smile. "Yes, I know that little brother. There is nothing wrong I swear. Apart from Mom taking me shopping of course. She makes me feel bad because she spends so much on me."

"Well just enjoy it, Bella. It's not like we can't afford it." Jasper joked as he loaded, lifted his Desert Eagle and fired in smooth and very fast succession.

I waved his comment off with a grin as I left them to their practice.

I changed and met Mom in her car, which was waiting out front. Esme kissed my cheeks and studied me lovingly as the driver pulled away from the house.

"Are you ready, darling Mia?" She asked as she pulled on her gloves and adjusted her hat. My mom was the most elegant woman I'd ever seen. Unlike Rene, she had a style that was timeless and just plain beautiful. It was neither dated nor modern, just classic.

I nodded and sent a worried look her way. I didn't have to hide with her.

"Mom, what if..."I swallowed hard as my words trailed off.

"Don't play that game, my love; let's just see what happens shall we?" She took my hand and squeezed my fingers tightly. "I'm here Bella and I'm not going anywhere and neither are you. We're going to figure this thing out and I will make sure that you are okay. Do you understand me? I won't fail you now."

I couldn't help the genuine smile that spread across my face at her words. They were all I needed to hear and more.

God, I adored my mom. I no longer regretted the day I'd trusted my gut instinct and gone with Carlisle as an unhappy, deeply troubled teenager. When I look back, it was the best thing I'd ever done. It felt so long ago and yet it was only months. Apart from hurting Charlie, I had no regrets anymore. This was my life, my destiny.

I just wanted Edward back.

We arrived at the doctor's office and went straight inside. After a routine examination, I was left alone with my mother while the doctor took my urine sample away to test. We sat together, hands clasped as we waited.

The doctor returned, her face solemn. She was a studious woman in her fifties with straight black hair and an olive complexion.

"Miss Whitlock, the results of your test are conclusive. You are pregnant. A little over 12 weeks to be exact. We'll do an ultrasound to verify the dates...but you are definitely..."

I didn't hear the rest of her words as it all faded to black and I felt my head spin with alarming speed. Esme gripped my hand tighter until I fell forward and knew no more.

..

.

.

.

.

.

I came to with a soft, cold cloth pressed to my forehead. I opened my eyes to find my mother staring down at me, a gentle smile of encouragement on her lovely face. "Bella? Are you okay now?" She asked and I nodded at once.

My memory returned and I recalled what had caused me to black out.

"Oh my god." I groaned as I shut my eyes again.

Pregnant.

I was pregnant.

Ohmygod. Ohmygod. Ohmygod.

I realised I was hyperventilating. Esme forced me to look at her then. "Bella calm down sweetheart. It's okay. We'll figure this out together; there is no reason to be scared. Come; let me help you to sit."

I did so with Mom's help and smiled ruefully at the doctor who sat at her desk a few feet away.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, mortified.

I pulled my hair back and secured it into a messy bun. "What do I do, Mom?"

"Well, first I need to ask you a question."

I looked up at her and met her eyes. "Are you going to keep it?"

Shock filled me as the answer clawed its way up my throat, no thought necessary.

"Yes of course! I would never harm...my child."

A soft smile spread across Esme's face as she stroked an escaped tendril of hair off my cheek. "Good. That's all I need to know. We'll find a way. Right now let's get a clean bill of health for you both and then we'll go home."

I stared at her, herreference to us both and slowly looked down at my flat stomach.

A baby.

Edward's baby.

I shuddered as my fingers stroked across my abdomen almost reverently.

A wayward smile touched my lips.

.

.

.

.

.

The doctor said that I was in perfect health and so was my baby, which had looked like a bean with tiny arms and legs on the ultrasound screen. I felt an odd sensation as I looked at that tiny person who was inside me, a feeling of fierce, unconditional love.

It startled me with its depth and veracity. I'd never felt like this about anything or anyone before. But no one had ever belonged entirely to me like this tiny person did.

Mine.

He was mine.

I was told that its sex couldn't be determined until much later and yet I just knew that my bean was a boy. My mother smiled at me indulgently as did the doctor and yet it didn't bother me.

I knew the truth.

Esme was my rock; she remained strong and loving through it all, our bond strengthening all the time.

"Do I tell him? I asked suddenly after a mostly silent ride home.

I didn't have to say whom I meant.

Esme looked at me with unmistakable humor in her wide eyes. "I think...that it would be wise, darling," She said softly patting my hand, which already lay in hers.

I fell silent again. How would I tell Edward? I hadn't seen him since the night of the ball and we didn't have a regular conversation. How did one tell someone such momentous news? Did I blurt it out? Or did I ease into it? I really wasn't sure.

All I did know is that I would do it tonight once everyone was asleep.

Authors Note; I had to break it there. The next part is long and Edward filled. I thought this was the natural breaking point. A lot of readers have rightly realised that Bella is very immature and her reactions and thoughts are sometimes going to appear foolish; she is only just eighteen. Also a baby! I know. She's so young! But this is just a story.

Edward is in for a surprise. But will he be upset or is it the opening he's been waiting for?

Please tell me your thoughts. Good? Bad? Let me know. I will try and post an update within the next two weeks.


	14. Hidden Relations

Authors Note; Beta'd by Frannie, all remaining errors are mine.

Chapter fourteen.

The night was as dark as inky black velvet, except for the stars twinkling in the cloudless sky as I sat beside my window, cell phone in hand trying to find more of that new-found gumption I'd discovered I possessed. Esme and Carlisle had gone out for a dinner date and I was happy for them. They seemed to be growing closer and for this, I was grateful. My mom seemed to have a calming effect on everyone around her, my father included. He had even hugged me goodbye as they'd left, something he hadn't done since Charlie had come to visit.

I believe that Carlisle had felt slightly betrayed by my obvious sadness over losing Charlie as a father. Although, given the circumstances it was understandable, but I don't think that Carlisle saw it that way. He had been very distant with me until Esmes return had changed the household into a home.

I sighed deeply now as I curled my legs up beneath me and eyed the cell phone in my hand once again. My other hand was pressed against my flat stomach because I couldn't believe that a tiny person was actually in there. I was lost for a moment in a dream of a miniature version of Edward in my arms.

How did I do this? Was I just supposed to blurt it out? Or should I invite Edward to come and see me and tell him in person?

How did one tell a man that you were pregnant with his child?

Did he even want to see me?

I bit my lip and gnawed on it as I forced my fingers to move over the screen, as I hovered over the green phone button.

My heart was pounding, my mouth was dry and I felt ill with terror.

What if he didn't want this child or me?

What did I have to lose? A sane voice inside me questioned.

Nothing.

I didn't have anything to lose, but a lot to gain if this had the desired effect and brought Edward to me.

I pressed the key and heard the ringtone begin, each ring made my heart beat faster and my stomach twist tighter.

Finally, his deep, caramel voice answered. He sounded sleepy, but not as shocked as I'd expected him to be to see me calling him. "Bella," He said voice low and tempting. "I've been waiting for you to call."

I was stunned by his wording and momentarily forgot my reason for calling as anger bristled along my spine. "You were waiting for me to call you? You were the one who left me with a promise to come and see me...which I'm still waiting for. Where have you been, Edward?" I asked, my voiced filled with asperity.

To my irritation he chuckled, "I've been making business deals and generally sorting out my life so that I could see you, Bella. I'm sorry if I left you waiting...I've had a lot to arrange.

"It's...it's okay." I said as the weight of what I wanted to tell him came flooding back in a tidal wave of fear and uncertainty. "Um...Edward, I need to see you...can we meet? I have something I'd like to talk to you about."

"It sounds important. I'll make arrangements at once, I have a few...loose ends to tie up and then I'll be with you."

"We can't be seen together Edward," I said fear making my voice sharp. "My father...Carlislewon't take kindly to us meeting."

"Carlisle might be far more amenable than you thought."

I shook my head even though I knew he couldn't see me. "I can't see my father changing his mind, ever."

"Okay, then we'll keep it low key and make it all my fault. When are you going out next? Shopping or anywhere out of the house."

"I'm going out with Mom tomorrow for shopping and lunch. But..."

"No "buts" Bella, I will find you. Look for me."

"Okay," I whispered as I sagged against the cushions behind me. I wanted to trust him.

"Bella?" Edward said, his tone sending tingles through my entire body.

"Yes?" I replied softly.

"I'm looking forward to seeing you."

My heart was this crazily beating thing in my chest as I felt elation surge through me like a torrent.

"Goodbye, Edward," I said, instead of replying. I'd long decided that now I was going to do this my way. If I got Edward back, it would be strictly on my terms.

I heard him chuckle before he whispered. "Good night beautiful girl."

I pressed the red key and cut the call smiling to myself like an idiot, my stomach fluttering wildly.

Maybe miracles did happen.

Maybe just maybe this would work out...somehow.

.

.

.

.

.

The next morning after my usual ritual of throwing up and then getting dressed, I went to find Esme. I knocked on her bedroom door and went inside.

She smiled at me in the mirror as she pinned her long hair up into a chignon. As always, she looked chic and beautiful. A warm smile lightened her face as she saw me.

"Good morning my darling child. How did you sleep?" She asked. She paused and her smile widened. "Do you know how wonderful it is to be able to say that to you, Mia?"

I shook my head, smiling shyly. I loved to hear these things, although I would never ask for anything from her, her love meant everything to me.

"For so long I thought I'd never see you again and now here you are!" Esme slid in the last pin into her caramel hair and rose quickly from her seat. She came to me and hugged me tightly, pressing a lingering kiss to my forehead. I wrapped my arms around her slender body and laid my head against her chest, it was so peaceful there with her I never wanted to leave.

Growing up with Rene, this feeling of security and love had always been missing. I'd never lacked for material things, but real affection and love had been what I'd craved more than anything.

"How are you feeling, Bella?" Esme asked against my hair and I knew at once that she was asking how I felt about my pregnancy.

"I'm okay, Mom. I...I spoke to Edward last night and he said that he would find a way to see me today while we're out. I didn't tell him about the baby yet, I thought it would be best in person."

Esme pulled back and smiled at me. "Yes, I think that's very wise darling."

"I don't know how he is going to see me, though, with our bodyguards and Jane..."

"Edward is a very resourceful man. I think you'll find that he has hidden depths. I knew him well when his friendship with Carlisle was still strong. They drifted apart due to business 'differences' I was told, but I never knew the truth. You know how men can be...so secretive."

I gaped at her as if she had just sprouted another head. "Do you mean that Edward was once in business with Father?"

Esme nodded a tiny frown on her smooth forehead. "I thought you would know some of this...Bella...it was common knowledge that Carlisle, Edward and Charlie founded this organisation together."

I was stunned. So much now made sense.

But Dad...Charlie being part of the mob was a difficult image for me to accept. He'd always seemed so upstanding and moral. How could I have been so wrong?

With Edward, it explained so much, the bad boy persona mixed with the elegant, refined exterior now made sense. He really was a bad boy masquerading as an upstanding businessman.

"Carlisle was always the leader; he's never been a follower. Charlie was the brawn and Edward was the business whiz kid. They pooled their resources and became the most powerful group around. Charlie never officially left the family and neither did Edward. You don't leave the mob." Esme paused and her lovely face was troubled. "What I did drove a wedge between them all that ultimately broke them apart. Edward was my friend...he tried to help us fix our relationship, but it was too much. Too late."

I kissed her cheek, and then rested my chin on her shoulder. "Thank you for telling me, now so much is clearer. The past doesn't matter anymore, Mom. It's the future that counts."

She pressed my arm warmly. "I wish that were true, my love, but I'm afraid that we will never move past that particular mistake. It's as though none of us can move past what I did."

.

.

.

.

It happened when I least expected it, Esme and I had left Jane and Alec for a moment to try on some clothing. Our bodyguards stood watch at the entrance to the shop. We went into the cubicle section and suddenly I knew we were not alone.

A large hand slid across my mouth and I was dragged backwards into an empty partition. Esme turned swiftly at the sound of my whimper, her hand already holding a small gun I hadn't known she carried. Her face relaxed at once when she saw my assailant and she quickly put away the weapon and signaled that she was going to leave. My eyes widened in shock as my mother left me with my would-be kidnapper.

I knew it was Edward.

I could smell that distinctive scent, which was entirely him. And his hand made my skin tingle where he touched me.

However, his methods left a little to be desired.

He shut the door and I turned to face him. The air whooshed out of my lungs as if I'd been struck squarely in the chest at the sight of him. He was even more gorgeous than before, if that was even possible.

Dressed casually for once, he wore a leather jacket, a plain black t-shirt and dark wash jeans. His face was clean-shaven and his hair disheveled.

"We don't have much time," He said. His words barely a whisper just above my face. We were standing so close that I felt the movement of his lips as his breath touched my skin.

Dark green eyes raked my face hungrily as he literally breathed me in. He pressed his nose into the hair just above my forehead and just stood there. My stomach did a wild summersault and I leaned into him for a moment. My whole being alive like never before.

My hands, of their own accord, slid into his jacket and gripped the leather pulling him closer.

"I know," I whispered back. "Edward...I...I don't know how to tell you this..."

"Just say it," He replied pulling back slightly his gaze wary.

"I just found out..." I searched his eyes as I forced out the words. "I found out I'm...pregnant."

Silence.

His eyes widened slightly and the only sound was of our breathing.

"Is it mine?"

He watched me closely, gauging my reaction to his question. I knew he was imagining me with Alec as he'd mentioned before. He didn't know that I could not let anyone else touch me.

I didn't hesitate to assure him, my eyes held mercilessly by his. "Yes." I gasped. "There has only ever been you."

He didn't reply, but he pulled me closer, his lips finding mine in a kiss that shook my soul. My grip tightened on his jacket. He pulled back all too soon and I swayed dangerously as my world tilted on its axis. Gravity pulling me towards the man I wanted more than life itself.

Any anger I'd felt for him seemed to have evaporated. Maybe it had never been real.

After all that had happened between us, this had been as much my fault as his.

"Bella, I'm working on something at the moment, something that could change everything...For us. Can you trust me enough to wait for it to happen?"

"What is it?" I asked.

"You have to trust me. It's too much to explain. We don't have long. Your father's protégés are just outside and they will soon check on you and Esme. I'll see you again soon. If everything goes according to plan, we won't have to hide soon..."

I stared up at him, curiosity rushing through me, a million questions on the tip of my tongue. Edward grinned at me, pressing a finger to my mouth and stroking my lower lip.

"Not now," He whispered, "Everything will be revealed soon."

He kissed my lips again briefly and then he was gone.

My mouth tingled from his touch and my stomach was in a knot of unfulfilled desire, need and adrenaline. God, I needed him so badly.

I sagged against the wall stunned. I was fresh out of worry and tears. There was finally hope and I decided to hold onto that.

I stood there staring into space in an Edward induced stupor.

Esme found me like that and she didn't ask questions. She simply held me.

.

.

.

.

.

I couldn't quite keep the satisfaction off my face as Alec came pushing into our space, gun out, eyes wary. His senses must have alerted him to a presence he couldn't quite explain. The twins were really very good at what they did. They truly were Carlisle's protégés in every sense of the word.

Jane followed her brother, her lovely face blank, and her eyes curious as she examined my face closely.

"Is everything all right in here?" She asked a single brow arched in question. Alec left the cubicle we were all in and I heard him search each of the others.

I quirked a brow in return and shook my head trying to look innocent. "Yes, we're fine," I replied. Beside me Esme nodded, her face completely neutral and blank.

Years of practice had given her a perfect poker face, I realised.

I tried to hide an annoying wayward smile as I turned to leave, but it refused to be hidden, and I found myself smiling at Jane. I shrugged my shoulders as her suspicious look and walked away slowly. Alec rejoined us, his gun put away but his face as suspicious as his sisters. They knew that something was up, but there was no trace of anything or anyone, so with that they had to be satisfied.

Edward was that good.

Esme had been right, he had hidden depths. I grinned to myself; I liked him more and more.

.

.

.

.

.

.

That night before bed, I checked my phone for texts or calls and my heart sprinted as I saw one text message waiting for me.

I opened it, my heart in my mouth.

It was from Edward.

~ I can't stop thinking about you, beautiful girl. I think you've cast a spell over me. It was good to see you.~

I smiled like the happy idiot I was and replied.

~I think about you too, all the time. ~

I buried the phone under my pillow and fell asleep with a smile on my face.

.

.

.

The days past and my training intensified. Jasper, Alec and Jane all undertaking my education with a dedication I secretly admired. I was a fast learner and soon I was reciting the Costa Nostra from memory while firing weapons I hadn't been able to identify before now.

Jasper watched me closely, some instinct warning him that I wasn't myself. He asked me repeatedly to let him in and yet I wasn't sure that I could fully trust him when he'd already proven his loyalty to our father alone.

Esme was my comfort and my only source of encouragement. She told me to be patient, if Edward had told me to wait, then wait I must.

So I did.

At father's insistence, I'd enrolled at an online university and I had begun my business studies. I would need all the knowledge I could obtain in order to run this global organisation I was to inherit one day.

My only fear as the weeks passed was my stomach and its gently rounded shape. It was barely visible and yet I was very concerned that someone would notice. I started to wear loose jerseys and shirts.

I prayed Edward would come.

I received a few more texts from him; they were my lifeline.

I clung to my Mom more than ever.

Authors Note; Questions? Suspicions? Love? Hate? Please review. Next update soon. Thank you all for your support you are all amazing!


	15. The past & the future

Authors Note; Beta'd by Frannie, all remaining errors are mine.

E~D~W~A~R~D

I was stunned and quite frankly numb.

It was a mind fuck of epic proportions and it was all due to one tiny girl who had me spinning like a top.

Hearing those words coming out of her mouth had been the very last thing I'd expected.

When Bella had asked to see me, being pregnant had not entered into my thoughts.

However, even though it was an unexpected development, it was not without its merit.

I was above all a strategist and an opportunist. Life had taught me to take chances when they came my way and make the most of it.

I loved proving myself worthy and making my opponent succumb to my superior skill and knowledge. Eat or be eaten, kill or be killed. My business had been founded on this philosophy. Indeed, my whole life had.

I'd long since been determined to make Bella mine and this seemed to me like the perfect opportunity to do just that. Her age had stopped being an issue to me before I'd known who she actually was.

When she'd told me that she was pregnant, the very first image that entered my mind was of her and Alec together, just as Carlisle had taunted me with when I'd tried to get to see Bella the first few times.

But the minute she'd denied it, I had believed her.

Bella was not a liar; the truth was written plainly on her lovely face.

I'd spent more years than I cared to count evading marriage and all it entailed. With Bree, it had simply been a business arrangement to me and thus not a marriage at all.

Bella brought out thoughts and feelings in me I longed to ignore; she teased me, taunted me and made me a wreck. I wanted things with her I hadn't thought myself capable of.

Idyllic and sentimental I wasn't. I was a thug in disguise, a predator wearing an Armani suit.

I'd never been moral or good.

But I couldn't deny that I hadn't felt sane since I'd last been wrapped in her silken limbs and sheathed in her tight body.

The thought that a tiny part of me had taken root inside of her perfect body gave me deep satisfaction.

I'd wanted to possess her completely and now she was mine, I just had to claim her.

Carlisle was proving difficult, our past business dealings had always been on his terms. As our leader, he had always been shown the respect he deserved and demanded.

After our friendship had failed, I'd left and struck out on my own, but I had never officially left our family. It just wasn't done, everyone knew that. No one left the mob, even if I was one of the founding members of this particular cartel. I was not above the law.

So I'd used that against Carlisle, beginning a few weeks before when I had decided that I was going to get Bella back come hell or high water.

I'd gone to see Carlisle again, this time, prepared and armed with a plan and my gun.

I was the first to admit that I'd allowed myself to get soft over time. Business ventures were rewarding but unfulfilling. I'd once been the brains and the brawn behind our operation and as I now took up the persona I had shed all those years ago, I felt whole.

Powerful.

Myself.

I had dressed casually and retrieved my Eagle from its chest in my vault. As soon as it was in my hand I suddenly recalled why I had loved the life I'd had with Carlisle so much before it had all gone to shit.

It was the power - sheer fucking power - in was being who I was.

I found I liked it more than I'd thought possible.

Carlisle hadn't shown his shock at my audacity. He had acted as if it was just a regular occurrence for me to visit.

He had even heard me out.

But I knew him, his cold eyes and poker face revealing none of the anger I knew was simmering just below the surface. He still blamed me for what he had always assumed was my part in concealing Esme's affair with Charlie.

My friendship with his wife had made it seem as if I was hiding things from him, when in reality, I had spent many hours trying to get Esme to abandon her foolish desire to get back at Carlisle.

It had all backfired of course, right in my fucking face.

Charlie had asked for my help and I'd stupidly given it. Not knowing at the time that I'd inadvertently helped him kidnap Bella.

I had only found out recently what had happened that night.

Now, after hearing about Bella's kidnapping, it all made sense.

That was one tasty bit of information I'd rather keep to myself for the time being.

That fact that I had arranged for the vehicle which had spirited Bella away that fateful night or that I had helped conceal the sudden and unexplained death of Charlie's own daughter was yet another sign of the true and abiding friendship I'd once valued with Charlie and previously Carlisle.

But power had hardened Carlisle, and almost from the get go he had changed. The man I could recall as my friend was all but gone. He had become drunk on his own prestige and he had forsaken all else. Even the woman he had promised the world to and loved.

Somehow, Charlie had always remained the same. The business we had dealt with had left him untouched. He retained the moral innocence I'd had ripped out of me on day one of our venture. Charlie hated our way of life and he suffered for it with remorse. I had even seem him cry over some of his actions. He hated the blood, the torture, and the killings of innocents. Even though I had shared his views, to me, it was a job which had to be done.

And like anything I did, I did it well. There was just no point in doing anything half-heartedly.

Our cartel had gotten us out of the gutter. The sickening memories of that orphanage still made me shudder to this day; the fear was cloying and deep rooted. It brought bile to my throat and flashes of things I'd much rather forget.

Our business had taken that away in many ways. We'd become the feared entity. We had money and we would never know that hunger and fear again. I'd kill for that privilege again, I'd fucking massacre for it.

But Charlie had done his duty with a distaste which couldn't be hidden completely.

And then Esme had appeared in our lives, Carlisle had fallen hard and we had all known why. She was sunshine and light, she was goodness. She was everything he'd never had and she was his world

Esme was a truly beautiful woman, inside and out. Her love for Carlisle had been obvious and deep.

It had seen many years of neglect and indifference and stood firm. Until the day, I'd seen her in Charlie's arms.

I had been torn. Between my two oldest friends who was I to choose?

I'd chosen to ignore it because, if I hadn't the outcome would have been unthinkable.

Charlie had eventually married Rene and I had breathed a sigh of relief. The affair was over and everything could go back to normal.

It then became obvious that Carlisle knew about the affair and I stood back and offered my support never once giving away the fact that I'd known about it from the start.

Carlisle had declared Charlie, his enemy and I had been caught in the middle.

Esme had been distraught and Carlisle distant and angry. I had felt somehow responsible and yet I knew that I was not.

And then Esme was pregnant.

I was Carlisle's right hand and was privy to the knowledge that he demanded a paternity test at once and was relieved when it came back positive; that he was the father of the unborn child.

I was relieved, as I'm sure everyone was.

Things settled down and Esme blossomed before our eyes.

News came that Rene was also pregnant. I was happy for Charlie and yet saddened as the rift between him and Carlisle grew.

Carlisle and Esme were healing their marriage and things began to return to normal.

Both babies were born in due course, but I was too busy within our rapidly growing organisation to pay much attention.

Carlisle and Esme's little girl was called a mouthful of names I couldn't be bothered to remember, but as she grew she called herself Mia and it stuck. A delighted and adoring Carlisle had adopted the nickname and soon that's all she became called.

It was all but forgotten that her full name was a lot longer.

Charlie's daughter was a cute child, who resembled Rene a great deal. Charlie was far from adoring and he made it a great deal more obvious than I thought necessary. Rene was resentful and their marriage teetered on the brink of disaster.

One night, a truly distraught Charlie had called me and explained that Rene had somehow hurt their daughter. She was dead, he sobbed.

He asked for my help.

We were not normal people. The law was not on our side, we were a law unto ourselves.

I helped Charlie dispose of the tiny body wrapped in a sheet. It was warm and supple and I was haunted by its small size as we dropped it into the river, weighed down with bricks. There seemed no other way, the law would never believe that it was an accidental death, there would be an inquest and we couldn't have the Fed's sniffing around our operation.

I asked Charlie what had happened and he had explained that Rene and he had an argument and Lotte had been accidentally pushed down the stairs. His reaction made no sense to me as he was not as upset as I would imagine a father to be.

As it turned out, Charlie and Rene fought a lot.

He told me months later Rene could not forgive him for his part in their daughters death and he was plagued by memories of Esme and their time together. He obviously loved her, but I knew that she did not return his feelings. Esme would always love Carlisle, of this, I was certain.

I told him to forget it. Esme was happy with Carlisle and their daughter.

An angry look had crossed Charlie's face at my words. "She isn't his daughter! He had shocked me by saying.

I had assured him that she was. Carlisle had medical proof that she was his offspring, his darling Mia.

Charlie had remained silent on the subject after that. We both kept that horrible night a secret.

News of his daughter's death was never acknowledged. I didnt think much of it at the time.

Charlie contacted me again some months later telling me that he and Rene were moving, a clean slate, a new start somewhere else. They were thinking of adopting since Rene was failing to become pregnant.

I was glad for him, telling him that it was the best idea I'd heard in ages.

A week later, Charlie had shocked me by asking me to have a car available for him to use, he was going to say goodbye to Esme and he couldn't use his own vehicle.

I immediately said no. There was no fucking way that I was going to do that. That shit could get one or both of us killed.

This was our leader's wife we were talking about and I adamantly refused.

But Charlie begged me, saying that this would be his final request as my friend because he was planning to lay low after this. He just had to say goodbye.

After two fucking days of begging, I'd finally relented.

I had arranged for a car to take him there and wait for him. No more, no less.

It was that same night that Carlisle had confronted me about knowing all along about Esme's involvement with Charlie. I hadn't denied it, by this time, our three-way friendship had taken its toll on me and I was heartily sick of it all. Carlisle asked me to leave and I had no qualms about obeying that particular order.

I used my portion of the money we had made with our dealings to start afresh.

Charlie had done the same I'd heard.

We remained friends, distantly. I heard that he and Rene had adopted a little girl and called her Bella.

The name had struck a chord with me, but I couldn't remember why it would do so.

It was a pretty name, perhaps that was why I'd spent a few minutes mulling it over in the middle of a busy schedule.

However, it was soon forgotten in my high-octane lifestyle.

I didn't see Charlie often over the years and Carlisle not at all. We needed time to heal, each in our own way.

My reunion with Charlie had happened a full fourteen years afterwards.

Id been prepared for strangeness, and perhaps some residual bad feelings.

But what I had found was a stunningly lovely young woman who had captured my attention completely.

She had been illuminated in a puddle of light, dressed in the most unforgettable gown I'd ever seen. With her curvaceous figure and tumbled hair, she had resembled a nymph.

My wildest fantasies come to life right before my eyes. She possessed every trait I found attractive in abundance.

I had never lacked for female company. Women were always eager to be of use to me. It became boring after a while. I sought diversion and the unparralled beauty I had discovered fit the bill.

My exchange with the alluring woman had been arousing and I'd sworn to myself that I would find her again, but then she'd found me far sooner than I'd hoped.

She was Charlie's sixteen-year-old daughter Bella.

.

.

.

.

Carlisle was on the brink of relenting, I knew. I had been trying to convince him that I wanted to come back to the family business with him. I wanted my rightful place back.

Not once had I mentioned Bella.

I didn't want him spooked.

His overprotective instincts would kick in and then it would all be for nothing.

I sat in his study, outwardly relaxed and inwardly tense. We drank a glass of his finest scotch whiskey. His intense gaze examined me carefully, old wounds still showing through that icy dark stare. I had never underestimated him, I knew him well. He was deceptively charming and good-looking, the kind of charm that wins you over without thought. But I knew the truth; I'd met the monster who lived beneath that smooth exterior. I'd seen firsthand what he was capable of.

It hadn't been pretty.

I still marveled that he had let Charlie get away with his affair with Esme. I'd seen Carlisle gut a man for less.

But then maybe the bond we'd shared all our lives truly did run bone deep. Despite everything, we were still brothers.

"You're serious about this Edward?" He asked, a small smirk lifting one side of his mouth sardonically. "You want to return to the family and yet, before last month, I hadn't seen you in over a decade. Do you think I'm stupid?"

He wasn't asking.

I raised an eyebrow and remained silent; waiting for what I knew was coming.

"It's Bella is it? You want her. But as a father, I must ask what your interest can possibly be in my daughter? She is eighteen years old and you are twice her age. What can you offer? I warn you now, brother or no, my daughter is not to be used and discarded. She is a Whitlock and she deserves respect." Acid dripped from his calmly spoken words.

I nodded. "I have no intention of treating her in such a manner. I want the best for her."

"And you think that it's you?" Carlisle looked amused at my expense. "I disagree. I think she deserves better. My Mia deserves to be treated like the princess she is. She is my heir, Edward. Did you know this? She is not some stupid female who will wait around pining for your attention. She is in training as we speak. Her skills have exceeded my own expectations, which to begin with were high." There was a great deal of pride in his voice. "She is phenomenal."

"Yes, she is. I am good enough for your daughter, my friend and you know it. We are the same, we come from the same place, I want to make her happy."

I was throwing all my cards onto the table now.

Carlisle sat back in his seat, fingers rubbing his jaw. "Prove it," He said after a few minutes of silence.

I sat forward. "How?"

Carlisle's smile was pure evil as he too leaned forward. "I have a hit for you. One that is long overdue. You were always my most deadly and accurate assassin, Edward. Prove your loyalty to me and I will give my blessing for you to court my daughter as well as welcoming you home, into the Costa Nostra in your former position of underboss."

I was filled with trepidation as I asked. "What's the job?"

"I've ordered a contract to be placed on Charles Swan and I want you to execute it."

Authors Note; thoughts? Please review.


	16. The future & The past

E~D~W~A~R~D

A million scenarios flashed through my mind as Carlisle made me an offer I knew I should refuse, but quite frankly, couldn't. This had all started out as a farce to get to Bella. In reality, my desire to return to the family had been a fabrication until now when I was confronted by an opportunity to get it all back.

I liked the way I felt now, shrugging aside the thin veneer of the respectable businessman had been surprisingly easy and it just felt right. And the carrot, which Carlisle now dangled in front of me was the very thing I wanted most.

And the bastard knew it.

Although it would never do to appear too eager.

Bella, and a chance to regain what I'd allowed to slip away.

I had amassed such a fortune that I couldn't spend it all even if I'd wanted to; money had lost its appeal a while ago. But, the power, which I owned out on the streets had been the one thing I'd lost along the path to respectability, and it was the one thing I wanted back.

Once upon a time, my name had been feared.

It had been synonymous with brute force and a total lack of mercy.

People had feared me and respected me, and those that hadn't soon learned the error of their ways.

I saw the satisfaction in Carlisle's dark gaze as he regarded my silent turmoil with an amused smirk.

He knew me; the fucker knew that this was the one thing I wouldn't refuse.

Any friendship or brotherhood ties that still bound us together had been severed, I realized, my own lack of surprise or genuine anger at Carlisle's suggestion had enlightened me to this cold hard fact.

I didn't really care if Charlie was whacked or that I would be the instrument to do it.

Bella was all that mattered to me now.

Our brotherhood had long since died. Leaving nothing in its wake except old wounds, which refused to heal.

"So?" Carlisle asked his face once again blank. "What is your answer, Edward? I have meetings and executions to attend to. Please let's be brief."

"I'll do it on one condition" I found myself saying.

Carlisle arched a brow in question, his face dangerously impassive. "What can you possibly ask for now? What more could you want?"

I knew that my face was just as motionless as I replied. "Bella is never to know who iced Charlie. Not one word must be breathed to her about any of this, ever."

After a moment of silence, Carlisle grinned. "Very well. Make sure you report back to me on the hit. I want details. You know how I am. Oh, and Edward?"

"Yes?" I replied, rising to leave.

"Make it slow."

I froze and returned his stare without flinching, although inside I died a little.

"I will."

.

.

.

B~E~L~L~A

I was caught up in the warm cocoon I'd lived in since I'd found out the news that I was carrying Edward's baby. Nothing else was of great importance to me; not my training or Edward's continued absence nor Esme and Carlisle's rekindled romance.

I did what I had to do and I did it well, but all my thoughts and emotions were internalized towards the growing baby I thought to be my son.

Jasper was almost always with me. As always, my brother was my rock and my solace even though he still didn't know I was pregnant.

He was openly dating Alicia even though our father had shown his disapproval due to her lack of any Italian blood.

I had deliberately been distanced from my friends by my father and so I was totally reliant on our family for everything, which I was sure was the intended outcome.

Now that I knew Carlisle, I also knew just how far to push him. So I had requested that I be allowed to contact Rose and Alice, with a boldness I knew he would admire.

He had not answered me yet but I knew he would after he had done background checks on both of my friends.

The news that Charlie Swan had turned up missing came as a surprise to me. I was having breakfast with my mother when I was told and I'd felt immediate nausea fill my tender stomach.

Instinct warned me of something I couldn't put my finger on as I'd stared helplessly at Esme, tears gathering in my eyes.

Mom had squeezed my hands and then hugged me tightly, but not once did she whisper hope in my ear nor did she offer platitudes.

Suspicion grew within me and I somehow knew that Carlisle was behind this mysterious disappearance.

I went immediately to see him, demanding that he tell me what he knew. He'd quirked a brow at me and grinned, "Mia, Charlie is my oldest friend!" He had declared, neither admitting nor denying his involvement.

And that was all I had.

I felt sick with worry for my dad and I thought about him all the time.

Jasper shrugged his shoulders in that Whitlock way when I'd asked him his thoughts on the subject.

He knew something but refused to tell me, I just knew it.

Dread filled me.

I knew how this worked. Charlie would turn up dead and I would never find out who had killed him.

I shuddered at the thought of the man who had raised me lying dead somewhere, but I held no hope for his welfare. I knew too much of this world now to think any differently. This whole scenario smelled of the familys involvement.

This news had the power to rip me right out of my comfortable bubble. I was pained and weak, although I'd never show it.

And so I waited for the news I fear would come.

Jasper talked to me about his hopes and dreams for the future, he let little slip although we spoke often. I knew that there was a part of himself he held away from me and it hurt, although I didn't say so in the hopes that one day he would trust me enough to open up fully.

One day, while lying side by side on my bed talking occasionally and enjoying a companionable silence in between he told me about a girl he had liked very much. He didn't know her name, they had shared a night together and that was it. I could tell from his voice that he wanted to find her and that he definitely liked her more than Alicia.

I ached to tell him about the child I was carrying and about how much I wished I could be with Edward.

But fear kept me silent.

I still wasn't sure of anyone and deep down inside I wondered if I ever would.

.

.

.

The news came when I least expected it.

Jane delivered it calmly as if she were ordering a meal or telling me about the weather. I hated her as her lips formed those words that she could never take back.

Charles Swan had been found dead, I was told. The verdict was that he had killed himself.

I heard a mournful, inhuman wailing before I collapsed onto the floor at my brother's feet. It took me a few moments to realise that the awful sound was coming from me.

My limbs shook violently as tears cascaded down my cheeks. At that instant, my heart broke into a myriad of pieces too numerous to count.

Betrayal burned hotly in my chest as I cried for the father I'd known and lost.

It didn't matter then if he had been my biological father or not, he had been my dad my whole life and his loss was devastating to me.

I turned accusing eyes to my brother as he lifted me it his arms to take me home.

"You did this." I accused my voice raw.

Jasper shook his head his eyes pained. "Not I, Mia." He replied forlornly. "I could never have...it wasn't me."

I struggled against his hold, intent on bolting, to where I didn't know. I just wanted to be alone to grieve. But Jasper refused to release me, as he held me closer still; his steps slow and steady, his arms calming his tone soothing.

I felt my heart squeeze tightly in my chest and loneliness flooded my being. I would never see him again.

Jasper carried me to my room where he placed me on my feet. I swayed unsteadily as the world tilted around me sickeningly.

"Jasper, help..." I had whispered to my brother before the world went black.

.

.

.

.

I woke up on my bed, the room seemed filled with people and I stared at them dazed.

Was I awake or dreaming?

Suddenly I focused on Carlisle and a deep fear bloomed inside me at his murderous expression.

I immediately searched for Esme and found her beside my bed; my hand was clasped in hers tightly.

I spotted the doctor I'd seen with Esme next to Carlisle and my blood went cold.

If the doctor had examined me, they would all know about the baby.

I saw the truth in Esme's face before my father had uttered a word.

Steeling myself for the anger I knew was coming, I sat up defensively.

"How could you, Mia? Which scoundrel dared to touch you?"

"How dare you!" I returned at once, fighting nausea and dreadful sadness as I faced my father's murderer.

"Me?" Carlisle exclaimed, incredulous, his eyebrows rising high.

"Yes, you!" I spat resentfully. "You killed him! How could you! He was your friend! What kind of a man are you?"

Carlisle's head shifted as he eyed me, his face at first impassive and then anything but. "I will be asking the questions, Bella. You're pregnant! Why didn't you tell me? I'm your father."

I felt more hot tears streak down my face. "I was scared. I want my baby and I love its father. I couldn't trust you to understand and not do something wrong."

His handsome face was hurt for a brief moment before the shutters came down hiding that deep emotion.

"I'm sorry that you feel that way, Mia. I only wish to protect you. Is the father Edward Cullen?"

I stared up at the man who had sired me and my heart broke a little more because I would never fully trust him.

We shared a bone-deep connection but no genuine emotion went along with it.

What was the point in lying anymore?

I nodded stiffly. "Yes, it's Edward baby."

Carlisle walked away from me towards the window and the doctor scuttled out of his way fearfully.

Esme didn't say a word, she simply held me silently giving me strength.

"Then it's a good thing that he has just been reinstated as the underboss, isn't it?"

I gasped in shock just as Esme's head whipped around to face her husband.

"What?" I asked, confused. "Why would you do that?"

Edward was back and my heart sang even as I wondered why he would have been allowed back into the family.

Esme rose stiffly to her feet, releasing my hand as she went towards Carlisle.

Her face held an expression I didn't understand, nor did I think I wanted to.

"Please leave us." She said gently, her tone as always polite but firm.

The doctor left at once followed by my brother and the twins.

As soon as the door shut, Esme slapped Carlisle's face with a resounding thwack, which managed to echo oddly through the room. A red welt appeared instantly across his cheek, although his head didn't move an inch.

I stared in shock as she then reached out and lifted his right hand in hers. As silent tears fell down her face she pressed a kiss onto his signet ring before embracing him tightly and leaving the room, head held high, spine ramrod straight.

I didn't understand what had just happened, but Carlisle clearly did.

Esme had, in one motion, rebuked her husband and pledged her allegiance to him and their marriage.

Silence.

Minutes seemed to pass before Carlisle again spoke.

"Bella, do you want to be with Edward?" My father asked as if the encounter with Esme had never happened.

Without thought, I replied, "Yes, more than anything."

"Then you shall have him."

I inhaled deeply and exhaled raggedly, my emotions raw and painful.

"Don't you think we should ask him what he wants? He may not want me."

"Oh, he wants you all right, Mia. He would pay whatever price I asked, in fact, I think he would enlist the devil's help to get you back."

"Why did you do it?" I asked again. Charlie playing on my mind constantly.

Carlisle smirked at me and it was clear that he knew what I was asking. "Rest Mia Bella, conserve your strength for tomorrow." He paused, "For tomorrow is your wedding day."

"What!" I sat up again, shock making my heart hammer against my ribcage wildly. "But I haven't even seen Edward again. We haven't talked...Nothing is right."

" Mia, the time for talking is well over. It's time for action now. Edward will marry you and give a name to your child. We are a family who demands respect and deserves it."

I trembled at the expression on my father's face as he towered over me, face darkly handsome and determined.

Carlisle smiled at me, his finger curling around my chin, lifting my face up to his, "You are my heir, Isabella, and that will not change with your marriage. I am different that way and I don't believe in belittling my daughter for the allure of a son in law. You have proven yourself worthy time and again and I honor you as you deserve. You will remain Princess and Edward will be your underboss just as he has been mine. His marriage to you will change nothing, I will see to that. Your duties will, however, be lightened while you are with child, it is necessary to safeguard my grandchild."

"You don't hate me?" I asked, my voice trembling slightly. I stared up at my sire and felt that bone-deep bond between us strengthen.

The need to please this man was there regardless of what I knew he was capable of or what he had in fact done. I wanted his approval, I need it, craved it.

"I could never hate you Mia. You are my own daughter, my blood. Remember to whom your loyalty lies, that's all I ask."

I found myself nodding without meaning to, his hold over me almost complete. "I do know where my loyalty lies and I would never betray you or this family, but I need to know if you killed Charlie. Please tell me."

I clung to his hand, my fingers shaking as I waited for that dreaded admission.

"I didn't kill him, Mia, but I ordered the hit. That's all you need to know. Charles Swan wronged my in the two things which mattered the most to me and for that, I couldn't forgive him. I tried, but I couldn't. My wife and my daughter were my life and he fucked with them both. He took you away from me, Bella, and that I could never forgive. Hate me if you wish, but understand the story first. "

My heart shattered with that cold admission of guilt. I wanted to hate him; I felt anger swell and rise within me as tears splattered across my cheeks.

He was my father.

I lifted his hand to my lips and kissed the same ring Esme had even as my tears wet the timeworn gold surface.

"Hail mio re , ti onoro come mio padre." I murmured in Italian.

"Grazie a mia figlia," Carlisle said as he bent and kissed my face.

He left me soon afterward and I stayed where I was, frozen, heart sore and disbelieving.

Charlie was dead and Carlisle had ordered his death.

Where did this leave me?

And I was to be married in the morning - to Edward.

My stomach tightened gloriously at the thought of his name.

My hands fell to my abdomen and I wept for Charlie even as I celebrated my upcoming marriage.

I was in turmoil.

Somehow I would find out who actually killed Charlie and how. It was the final closure I needed to set the past where it belonged and to move on with my life with Edward and the child we would have.

AUTHOR'S NOTE; beta'd by Frannie, any remaining errors all mine. Translations for the two sentences in Italian.

1)"HAIL MY KING, I HONOR YOU AS MY FATHER."

2) " Thank you, my daughter."


End file.
